The Legend of Zelda: Crossing the River of Time
by Lemony Snickerz
Summary: A new evil has arisen in Hyrule, and wants the Hero of Time out of the picture. But what does a hot-tempered, sarcastic human girl have to do with it?
1. The Woods of Apparent Misfortune

**A/N: Hello! Long time no see. Me, that is. I tried re-posting this story on a new account, as I've rather outgrown this one, but I think none of the readers could find it so here it is, on this account, to make things easier. Yes, it's been like... 5 years. And I'm terribly sorry for totally bailing, but I've been really busy, as I'm now 19 and a university student - things have been a little hectic. But no more excuses, I've got three new chapters for you guys to (hopefully) make amends, and more to come soon, but I've got other projects to work on too (on fictionpress). Enjoy! Also if you catch any errors let me know, I think I've fixed them all but maybe not, I can't be bothered to go through every single chapter again to post it on here, so yeah. **

**xoxo**

_**The Legend of Zelda: Crossing the River of Time**_

**Chapter One: The Woods of Apparent Misfortune**

_The Lost Woods…_

Rumoured to be one of the most mysterious, alluring and yet dazzling places of Hyrule. Hylians often ventured into the forest, having heard such rumours about the place, and never returned. Maybe they were killed by ferocious creatures of the woods, or perhaps they were so enchanted by the forest they simply forgot to return…

There was said to be a village in the Lost Woods, a minute village, and instead of being inhabited by adults, all who lived there were children. The Kokiri – they were said to be called.

Children they might have been, children who never grew up, but nevertheless they acted as adults would.

The guardian spirit of the forest – the Great Deku Tree, was said to have been the creator of the children and of the forest. To the Kokiri, this tree was their god. As Hylians worship the three Goddesses, the Kokiri worshipped the Great Deku Tree.

Every child in the village had his or her own guardian fairy, fairies that were also created by the Deku Tree.

There was, however, one boy who did not have a fairy. The boy who saved Hyrule from the Evil, the Evil that took a living form in Ganondorf, the King of Thieves, and the boy who was raised in the Kokiri Forest, brought up by the Great Deku Tree, who knew only too well that this was a child of destiny…

And that 'boy' just so happened to be stretching his legs in that very same forest.

Din's Eye hovered just overhead, signaling that it was midday. Link's boots made a soft and rather unpleasant squelching sound on the freshly rained - on grass of the Lost Woods. The scorching summer rays of the sun poured down on the forest, and the heat was so blindingly intense that Link began to question his decision to take a walk in the forest in the first place.

_Seven years…_ He sighed to himself. _It's been so long… _

He was referring to the fact that, since the princess had sent him back to his own time, back to being an innocent ten year old, he hadn't had enough of a backbone to go visit her. In a way, Link could say he was angry with her, but not anymore.

The hero couldn't hold a grudge _that _long.

But not only had she stolen seven years of his life, by being careless in thinking that she could control the power of the Sacred Realm, but she had stolen something else from the young Hylian…

She had stolen his heart.

And then she had broken it into pieces and stomped on it a couple of times. Harsh – yes, but that's what it felt like to Link, the poor victim of a seemingly impossible crush.

Zelda – the Princess of Destiny, was a young woman of the highest order, and Link – despite the fact that he saved the world for a living, was nothing more than a lowly knight, in comparison.

Link had thought he actually meant something to her, he thought he saw something spark between the two young Hylians, but apparently he was wrong. If someone has feelings for you, they don't generally up and send you seven years back in time.

Seven years back to before anyone remembered who he was or what he had done. That he had saved them all, that he was the Hero of Time.

So it was a bit selfish, how he was acting, seeing as Zelda had only wanted him to live those seven years the way he should have. But he still remembered all that had happened, he was still scarred from the memories, the pain, no longer a carefree child. So with those memories, how could one go on as if nothing had happened?

Link had gotten through after all, but still he carried painful memories. And still, somewhere deep within his heart, he knew he still carried feelings for Zelda. Feelings that apparently did not want to go away, no matter how great his somewhat selfish anger was, or had been.

Plopping down on the damp grass, the Hero of Time leaned back against the trunk of a tree, and slipped off into a sad little daydream.

_Sapphire._

_That was the only word that came to mind when he saw those eyes. Deep, pristine, sparkling sapphire.. _

_Her silky golden hair swept down her slender back, allowing only a few strands to fall delicately over her beautiful eyes._

_Her ivory skin was as clear as untouched water, her cheeks coloured with a slight rosy hue. A few barely noticeable freckles dotted her small, endearing nose._

But before our naïve Hero could daydream about her lips - which happened to be an odd coincidence, a noise scattered his thoughts.

Link spun around, but only to see nothing but the pure beauty of the lush, green forest.

But then he heard the noise again. It was an odd sound, not too unlike a raindrop splashing into a puddle, but far too shrill to be just that. Suddenly, he heard rustling in the bushes. A twig snapped.

* * *

Laughter.

It echoed throughout the halls and bounced off the lockers. The source of this unearthly cackling came from one being.

One girl.

Evil took its human form in Alice Adams. And she even had her minions. An army of snobby, ignorant, popular teenage girls.

It was almost as if time itself had slowed, stretching out the endless laughter to eternity.

Scarlet usually ignored it. Usually it didn't get to her that much. What was it that was so funny, anyway?

The girl steals away all her friends – all, usually used to describe a lot, so maybe that was the wrong word. Alice turns Scarlet's friends against her and suddenly there's so much to laugh about? Suddenly she's the school's biggest loser? And she did what to receive that title?

Unable to control the powerful urge to pounce on Alice and tear her popular, platinum blonde head off, Scarlet turned on her heel and bolted down the hall and out the school's front doors.

At the moment, she honestly couldn't care that this could be, and would be called skipping. It didn't make a great deal of a difference, however, seeing as she'd done it before.

But it didn't matter. Nothing did. All she sought was to get away from everything and everyone. Her life had been fine for a while, good, normal, but as soon as everyone hit junior high and hormones, everything started to go downhill.

A few years later, as it turned out, it wasn't sheer bliss to get out of that school. High school was just as miserable, if not worse. Luckily, Scarlet was a senior, so she would be out of here soon enough anyway.

She just wanted out. And she planned to get out. Patting the lump in her pocket, Scarlet knew that now would be as good a time as any to end everything. There was no point anymore, so what was stopping her?

She had been pondering the idea for a while. She didn't exactly have any best friends that wouldn't be able to go on without her. For some reason she still couldn't contemplate, people she used to call her friends – ha, that was a laugh – turned their backs on her.

To go spend their time worshipping some figure of popularity that was made out to be a goddess of some kind. To spend their time thinking about hot guys, painting their nails, listening to stupid boy bands.

She didn't know what it was she did to Alice to possess her to ruin her life. First Alice pretended to befriend her, then once she thought she'd gained her trust, she turned everyone against her.

Her first mistake was ever believing her when she said they were friends. People had told her, especially in her earlier years of junior high, that she shouldn't trust Alice, she lies, she betrays people.

And Scarlet really wished she would have listened.

But no, she had made the fatal mistake of letting the girl suck her into her false sense of security. And she had fallen for it.

She had thought they were 'friends'. Now she wasn't even sure she knew the meaning of the word 'friend'. She guessed, and she might have been wrong, but a 'friend' is someone you can trust, someone who won't turn their back and everyone elses on you, someone you have things in common with, someone who's easy to talk to and fun to be around.

But if you had friends, and they weren't loyal enough that they would go running off as soon as some rich, popular snob beckoned them, then they were never friends to begin with, were they?

She flew down the stairs leading to the front doors of hell. Or, Birchmount Park Collegiate Institute. Yeah, give it a long fancy name and it sounds more like a nice, friendly high school.

Scarlet crossed the lawn and hastily made her way to the crosswalk. It was a painfully long light, as she stood impatiently, hearing the cars whoosh past, honking and screeching tires at some intervals. Sighing, she slammed her fist against the switch to change the light in frustration.

Glancing up, she watched the green light slowly fade to a yellow, remain yellow for a few brief seconds, then gradually slink up to red for stop.

As Scarlet sprinted across the field in the park, the aroma of fresh rain tickled her nostrils. Her Converse sneakers kicked up droplets of rain from the damp grass. The air was muggy – uncomfortably warm, and an eerie fog hid the tops of buildings in mist. It was only midday, but something about this place made time itself vanish.

Everyone had their escapes, whether television, the internet, video games, books, magazines, music…

Scarlet's was seclusion. Removing herself from the rest of the world was the only reason she had survived for fifteen years in this hellhole. Scarlet came here when she wanted to drift away. She'd stretch out on a bench or on the grass and flip open whatever book she was currently reading. As soon as she'd read the first sentence she would slip off into a sort of daydream, nothing else on her mind but the troubles of the author's creatively fashioned characters.

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Shaking away her thoughts, Scarlet gazed around and took in her surroundings. The park was an unusually vast expanse of lush green forest and meadows, pristine ponds and rocky streams.

Scarlet had always felt she didn't belong here, in this world. She had always been fascinated by stories and novels about interesting characters from magical lands going on adventures, although not always willingly, and ending up in situations that they always seemed to be able to get themselves out of.

She was often even bored by this world she was supposed to call home. Just because she was born here by parents who honestly had nothing better to do than scream and nag and be constantly at her throat, didn't mean she should have to call it home.

Her house was definitely not the definition of home. She had a nineteen year old brother, a brother who was supposed to look out for her but he wasn't even capable of looking after himself.

Her parents yelled at her and her brother – when he was home, because they were stressed out from work and their children were their stress relievers or something. As if screaming at her and having her scream back was really going to relieve anything. It just made things worse.

Scarlet's theory was simple. Therapy is expensive, bubble wrap is free. Ignoring the fact, of course, that you have to buy something heavy or breakable to get the bubble wrap in the first place. But, when yelling and throwing things and breaking hearts is the only thing you can afford, at the cost of breaking hearts, of breaking a family, couldn't you just get the therapy for much cheaper a cost?

This park was a place of rare beauty, considering that in the twenty-first century there was not much besides skyscrapers and factories, pollution and garbage.

_And stupid, stuck up girls, _she added glumly.

Just as Scarlet glanced down at the book in her hands and began to read, she heard an odd noise.

Snapping right out of her trance, Scarlet spun around. At first, she could see nothing aside from the vast quilt of green around her.

As she rose to her feet and strode towards the direction the sound had come from, still all she saw was green.

Until she distinguished something yellow poking out at her from within the mass of emerald. Or, something blonde, to be exact…

* * *

"Who's there?" Link called into the now silent forest. "Show yourself!"

Hyrule _was _reasonably peaceful now that Ganondorf's evil reign had passed. But, there was still a slight chance that some slightly dangerous creatures could still be wandering around.

But Link, cheerful with an occasionally one-track mind, had thrown aside the thought that his 'walk in the park', so to say, would be disrupted by anything.

Or anyone, for that matter.

"Hello?" Suddenly, Link felt stupid for even opening his mouth.

'When one gets no response, one should _shut up_.' Navi had once said to him. He wasn't getting a response, so perhaps he should follow his fairy friend's nagging and shut his mouth.

Out of the corner of his eye, Link glimpsed something scamper through the bushes.

_Okay, this is really getting on my nerves_, thought Link. "Who's there?"

A small head poked out of the brush.

"Mido!" Link exclaimed. "What in Farore's name are you up to? You –" Link swiftly shut his mouth before he actually admitted to the child that he had had him scared for a moment there.

"I… I, er, was looking for you…" Mido stammered. "I think Saria wants to talk to you,"

"Then why were you sneaking around in the bushes?"

Mido gave him a blank stare and shrugged his shoulders.

_Drip_...

Link spun around. "There it is again! Mido, did you hear that?" The child didn't respond. Link turned to face the Kokiri. Mido's eyes were as wide as saucers and he was frozen with fear. Or perhaps, _literally_ frozen. His mouth hung open just as wide, and his face turned a sickly purple hue.

"What in Din's name…?" Link wondered. "What happened to -" But he was cut short by a flash of blinding light. He was thrown backwards to land on his back on the hard, muddy ground.

Squinting, Link tried to see what had caused the light. When it dimmed, Link felt something curl around his neck, like a belt fastened too tight on the waist. It dug into his windpipe, cutting short his breath.

Gasping and choking, Link tried to pry the fingers from his throat. They felt thin and slender, like a woman's, with sharp nails filed into points at the ends.

Glancing up, Link tried to catch a glimpse of his attacker's face, but it was concealed in the shadows of her hood. It must have been a woman, for they were far too small and shapely to be a man.

Why would someone want to kill him? What had he done, besides saved Hyrule? And why a woman, at that?

Realizing that his time was running out, Link returned from his thoughts. He needed to stop her. But, although he feared for his own life, hurting another living being, especially a woman, would go against his nature.

But considering the circumstances, it would be in self defence, seeing as she had attacked him first. Therefore, he was left with no chance but to fight back.

With his remaining strength but swiftly failing vision, Link brought up his knees and aimed to kick the woman in the stomach. But since his vision as well as his consciousness was failing him, the blow landed higher.

Immediately the hands relinquished their grip on his throat and the woman cried out and recoiled, clutching her chest.

"Damn you, Hero of Time!" She cursed as he scrambled to his knees and tried to crawl away.

_She knows? _Link wondered. He turned to look behind him, to see if she was still down, but that was a fatal mistake.

The woman was on her knees, with her arms upraised to the heavens as if summoning the Goddesses. A bright sphere of golden light had formed between her hands, and it grew ever larger as specks of gold formed at her fingertips and added their light to the sphere. In the moment the light was at its peak, the darkness of her hood was illuminated and Link caught a glimpse of her face. She had dark, tanned skin, arching, scarlet eyebrows, a long, hooked nose, full lips and tawny eyes.

Link realized what she was instantly.

A Gerudo.

Taking a fraction of a second too long to stare in astonishment, Link's eyes took a nasty surprise. It was the same light as before, but intensified by at least a thousand. With a shock like being electrified by five lightning bolts at once, Link was sent sprawling backwards once again. As to a candle being snuffed out, his vision flickered and then died.

The last thing that crossed his mind before the last of his consciousness slithered away, was,

_The day I decide to take a nice little walk in the woods, _this _happens…_


	2. The Hero, the Witch, and the Girl

**Chapter Two: The Hero, the Witch and the Girl**

"What... what is that?" Scarlett wondered aloud as she cautiously edged closer. Her eyesight wasn't too wonderful, and she had lost her glasses today anyways.

Upon closer inspection, the strange blonde thing proved to be a person, clothed entirely in green.

He was sprawled out on the grass, a dazed look upon his face. His eyes were closed, but as she leaned closer she noticed his eyes dancing wildly under their lids.

But then she saw his ears.

Whoa! She thought. He looks like an... an Elf! I wonder... if they're real...

Curiosity taking the best of her, Scarlet reached both hands out and grabbed his ears, tugging on them. To her surprise and excitement, they were attached to his head.

Well... whaddya know...

Before she had time to further inspect him, his eyelids flew open and he sat bolt upright, knocking right into Scarlet and sending her soaring.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She cried, landing with a soft thud on the grass a few feet away.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?!" The Elf boy yelped, rubbing his ears where she had so rudely yanked on them.

"God... I... I was just," she paused and scrambled to her feet, rubbing her sore behind and dusting herself off. "just looking at your ears. Are... are they real?"

"Of course they're real!! Why would I have on fake ears?"

"I don't know! Hey – what's with your clothes?" Scarlet wondered suddenly.

"What's with yours?" Link retorted, still agitated by the whole ears thing. "Ow -ow -ow!! Did you have to pull on my ears?"

"I was just curious, Elf boy!" Scarlet replied. "And, here, my clothes are considered normal." She snorted.

Wait a minute... Link thought. She looks like...

Aside from the strange clothes and the fact that her hair was tied back, it was golden blonde, and her eyes cobalt...

"Princess... Zelda?" Link stuttered.

In response, the girl burst into laughter. "Me? A princess? I'm the farthest thing from it, Elf boy. And who's this Zelda?"

Link's heart sank. "Just... someone you remind me of... But never mind. You couldn't be her." He grumbled, getting to his feet. "Then who are you?"

"What's it to you?" She growled, folding her arms over her chest. "Huh, Elf boy?"

"Elf boy? What ...?" Suddenly, Link laughed, just now noticing the whole, Elf boy, thing. "I'm not an Elf! I'm a Hylian!"

"Whatever," she replied. "tell me your name then."

"Link," he answered, faster than he could stop himself.

"Link?" She snorted. "What kinda name is that?"

Funny, Link thought. I've gotten that reaction before.

"Well, I'm Scarlet, though my name doesn't matter anymore than my pathetic existence. You probably won't like me, either. No one does."

"Why does no one like you?" He wondered, walking closer to the girl.

"I don't know. People just think I'm weird. Not even my parents could care much about the fact that I'm still alive. I came here today to change that. I came to kill myself. But of course you had to show up,"

"Gee... sorry. I don't even have parents." Link admitted.

"Aw, boo hoo for you, Elf boy. It must be awesome to live on your own. Hey – is that a sword?"

"Yes, why?"

"Whoa, dude, you aren't even allowed to carry a knife, let alone a sword. You'll get in shit with the cops!"

"Heh?" Link wondered. "The who?"

"Where are you from, Link?"

"Hyrule... erm, well, I was just in the Lost Woods, but now I'm here. Or maybe I still am in the Lost Woods. But where the heck did you come from?" Link looked around. This place looked rather like the Lost Woods; only in the distance he heard a strange sound.

"The what? Where the heck is that?" Scarlet wondered.

But Link tuned her out completely as it all came flooding back to him.

The walk in the forest...

The strange dripping sound...

Mido hiding in the bushes...

Then her... the witch...

A bright light...

And then complete darkness.

The Gerudo's face remained imprinted in his mind, as well as her shriek of, "Damn you, Hero of Time!"

How did she know? Only he and Zelda had any memory of...

Ganondorf!

He was a Gerudo. Perhaps she had some connection to him... or maybe the Gerudo's somehow remembered the whole fiasco as well...

"...and get you some normal clothes to – hey, are you even listening to me?" Scarlet's voice suddenly floated back to him.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry, were you saying something?" Link mumbled, his mind elsewhere.

"Link! Yeah, I was saying something. Guess I'll just have to repeat myself, then." She snatched his hand and led him away from the place where they just met. "I'm going to take you home, and we can try to figure out what happened and how you got here. And then we can get you some normal clothes to wear. Let's get walking."

"Walking?" Link shook his head, but the thoughts racing around in his head still blocked out any meaning Scarlet's words might have had. "Where are we going again?"

Scarlet let out a cry of frustration. "Geez, you must have bumped your head on the way from Lothlorien or wherever you came from, 'cause you're completely zoning out." She sighed. "Just shut up and come with me."

"Okay... whatever,"

Thunder and lightning battled in the heavens above. The tears of their war poured down upon the land below – Hyrule.

The storm raged for countless hours, but there was however, one place that was not affected by it. The heart of the Gerudo Fortress, and the neighbouring desert Colossus.

The Haunted Wasteland, however, had its own fierce tempest raging every day. It was a barren place; the only things that dominated it were tricks, traps and illusions.

It was as if the wasteland itself wanted no one to pass – one would have to be clever and cunning to get past the obstacles of the desert.

The River of Sand...

The Phantom Guide...

The Eye of Truth is required to pass through to the Colossus. But if one is foolish enough to enter the Haunted desert without it, they will wander adrift – and return to where they began. If they are lucky enough, that is. Most will just never return at all...

Day turned to night and light turned to darkness as Din's Eye disappeared over the horizon. Medea inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh air of the desert. She had lived here most her life, though on occasion had ventured away from the Valley and explored the other regions of Hyrule.

When she was young, she was a cute, cheerful, carefree child, and had not one evil intention in her. But that had changed. Now she was a cruel, hateful young woman full of spite, and the only thing she lived for now was vengeance.

At first, she had not a clue as to how she would get her revenge. But, being a brilliant young sorceress, even ingenious, she had come up with a cunning scheme. Once she had done it, there would be no one with the will to stop her... Maybe the wisdom, yes, but without courage, power shall prevail...

"For god's sake, Link, calm down!! It's just a car!" Scarlet groaned, beginning to get impatient with this boy who seemed to know nothing about the modern world.

"Car?" Link repeated, the word nothing but foreign to him. "What sort of beast is that?"

"It's not a beast; it's a way of transportation. We use them to get around, from place to place, like... horses!" She attempted to explain to the poor guy. "And will you kindly remove your hand from your sword? If you take that out and somebody sees we'll get in trouble!"

Link sighed and removed his hand from the hilt of his trusty sword.

"Good. Now come with me and I'll find some of my brother's clothes for you to wear, okay?" Scarlet motioned for him to follow.

He only nodded.

"These clothes feel odd," Link mumbled.

"Sure they do." Scarlet muttered sarcastically. "Man, you are so weird... I don't understand how you can know nothing about... nothing. Could you maybe explain to me how you think you got here, and ... about the place you 'came' from?"

After a few minutes more of examining himself in the full length mirror, Link decided to tell Scarlet about how he had saved Hyrule and whatnot. After all, to him, she seemed just as weird as he was to her.

His infamous green tunic had been removed, as well as everything else, including his weapons. Now he was clothed in some odd garments that Scarlet claimed were normal.

He now wore a large black t-shirt that had some picture of some people Scarlet called a band, and a word that was this band's title. On his legs were a pair of baggy jeans and on his feet were white socks. His hat was gone as well, and now his golden hair fell, surprisingly long, well, at least to Scarlet.

"Hmm... maybe you need shoes." She observed.

"You think?" He replied sarcastically.

"Can I see your sword?" She asked suddenly, the question catching him off guard.

"My what...? Oh! I don't think it would be a good..." But Link trailed off, noticing that Scarlet had already removed the sword from its sheath. "Hey!"

"I was just curious," she said, making one of those sad-puppy faces that he couldn't resist.

"Oh, fine," Link stuck out his tongue at her.

"It is real, right? Like, it's not dull as a butter knife, is it?" Scarlet decided to find out for herself, by dragging her finger along the edge of the blade. She nearly dropped the weapon when blood began to spurt from her finger. The cut wasn't too deep, but it bled a lot.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Link yelled, but too late. "See? That's why I said it wouldn't be a good..."

"Oh, come on, Elf boy, it didn't hurt or anything. Can't you just trust – ow!" Suddenly, the pain from the cut coursed through her hand. The blade fell and clattered onto the floor. More blood dribbled out of her finger.

"I told you so," Link sneered. He bent to pick up his sword and replaced it in its sheath.

Scarlet scowled at him.

"What?" He said, grinning. "It's not my fault!"

Immediately the grin disappeared when she saw how fast her frown was wiped from her face. It was replaced by a look – no, it couldn't even be called a look, it was just an emotionless expression.

Looking around, he tried to find something he could bandage her cut with.

"The band-aids are in the bathroom, on the counter." She said quietly.

"The what? Oh... okay, I'll get them."

Scarlet tried not to laugh. "Well, go right ahead, but I only need one." She smirked.

Link rolled his eyes to the ceiling. This was going to be a long day...

"No, you sit on it ... like this, and then you use your legs to make it swing." She instructed him.

"Right," Link mumbled as he sat down on the slim, black thing hanging by chains from some metal pole.

"Yeah, hold on to the chains and then do what I just said."

Link remembered seeing something like this in the Kokiri forest once, when he was younger. It hung on ropes from a tree branch, and was a simple slab of wood. Saria had called it a 'swing' , which was close to what Scarlet had just called it. So at least Link had some idea of how to use it.

"Yeah, good. Like that." Scarlet seemed happy that he finally understood something of this place. "Oh! I forgot to ask... how old are –" But she immediately shut her mouth and scowled, staring at something in front of them.

Link turned and looked in that direction as well. Three girls stood there, smirking and whispering to each other. The one in the middle, a tall, brown- haired girl, was the first to speak.

"Well, look here, Scarlet seems to have found herself a friend." She cackled.

"Shut it." Was all Scarlet replied with.

One of the other girls whispered in the middle one's ear. "Oh, you're right, that's not possible. He must be her cousin or something."

The girl on the right of the one speaking, who had said nothing yet, suddenly giggled and pointed at Link. "He's kinda cute!"

"Well, then, guess she's not related to him then!" The brown-haired girl said.

"Shut up and go away, Alice, before I kick your ass!" Scarlet threatened.

"Oooh, I'm so scared!" The same girl replied. "Well, we can rule out that. He's not her cousin, he's not her friend, and most definitely not her boyfriend."

"Shut up!!" Scarlet yelled. All the while Link remained silent, though he had slightly blushed at the 'cute' remark.

"I can say whatever I want, loser." The girl called Alice then turned her attention to Link. "How old are you, sweetie?"

"Seventeen..." Link mumbled. He hadn't expected these girls to talk to him.

Alice grinned and her friend on her right positively glowed. "Isn't that just wonderful. So, Scarlet, how on earth is it that _you _came to be hanging out with _him_?"

That last statement had pushed Scarlet to her breaking point. And now, not only had it broken, it had shattered. She reached in her pocket and pulled out something small and silver, and approached Alice.

"I've had it up to here with you, you snobby, ass – kissing bitch!" Scarlet yelled in Alice's face. "You treat me like the dirt beneath your pampered feet and I won't take it anymore! I'm a human being too, though you seem to be on your own little world, and you make me sick. Just the thought of you sickens me!"

"Well, at least the feelings are directed both ways, Scarlet." Snarled Alice.

Scarlet only growled and Link heard a faint click, and then she lunged at her opponent.


	3. The Girl and the Magician

**Chapter Three: The Little Girl and the Magician**

... But Alice swiftly reached out and caught Scarlet's wrist. "Don't bother," She said coldly. "I can ruin you, and in saying that I don't need a weapon to do so. So don't push your luck, _Scarlet_."

She struggled and tried to free her arm. In the brief moment Alice's grip loosened, Scarlet swung her arm towards the other girl's face.

She didn't know how it happened, and didn't have time to understand, but it did. Scarlet had to clench her teeth to bear the pain as her own knife sliced open her hand. The knife fell to the ground and Alice backed away.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. I may look like just some popular, girly, dumb – blonde stereotype, but trust me. There's more to it than you know." And with that, Alice and her two brainless minions turned and walked away across the park.

Scarlet remained where she was, shaking with anger. She simply glared after the other girl with a glisten in her eyes that was so fierce, it seemed as though she could likely slaughter Alice with just that.

Link didn't know what to do throughout the entire ordeal, and had just stood there behind Scarlet. He slowly advanced towards her. "...Scarlet?"

The girl's eyes flashed and she spun around. "What?!"

His glance slid down to her hand and the blood that had poured down her wrists. The knife that had betrayed her still lay on the ground. Not for the first time, Link felt he was frightened of another human being. As she stood there, glaring daggers at him for no particular reason, he felt fear.

Scarlet turned again and bent to pick up the knife. Once it was in her hand again she began to walk away, leaving a very confused Link to stand alone in puzzlement.

"Let me help you with that,"

"No! For the last time, Elf boy, no!" Scarlet replied glacially, snatching her hand away from the boy.

But Link refused to give up. Her hand still bled and she'd done nothing but sit on her bed and stare into nothingness. "Listen, I'm not just going to let you sit there and lose more blood every second you take to stare at the wall of your room! You're going to let me help you and I don't care what you say!" He stated obdurately.

To his complete surprise, Scarlet said nothing and instead shifted her emotionless gaze to his ice-blue eyes. They had only known each other for nearly a day now, but he could almost swear he saw something in those eyes... something, but he wasn't quite sure what. Maybe he was just jumping to conclusions again...

He had found a white cloth in the bathroom to bandage her hand with. As he sat back down on the bed beside her, he saw that she had resumed her passionate gaze at the wall. Sighing, he reached for her hand. Link was expecting a reaction, maybe even a slap, but he got nothing.

Surprised, it took him a moment to recover and realize he was just sitting there, holding the girl's hand.

"Well?" She snapped. "Are you enjoying this or something? Because if you're just gonna sit there I may as well do it myself."

"S-sorry," Link mumbled. The girl was being a complete and aggressive bitch to him, yet still he retained his manners.

With the cloth in one hand, and Scarlet's hand in his other, Link gently wrapped the cloth around her palm. She flinched every now and then, and drew in a sharp intake of breath once when the soft material chafed her cut too roughly.

Suddenly realizing that the situation was too serious, Link attempted a conversation with a pathetic, "So..."

"You know, you never did tell me much about yourself." Scarlet informed him suddenly. "Except that you're seventeen."

_I'd tell her, everything, but it'd take a damn long time... and plus, she probably won't understand anyway. It's like we're... from different worlds..._ thought Link.

"Okay, I'll tell you something, but you probably won't believe me." Link sighed, tying the white cloth in a tight but gentle knot around her hand.

"Tell me," she said, in a tone that was strangely undemanding, almost, friendly...

"Alright, here goes." Link sighed, and then he told the girl everything over the course of a couple of hours.

He started off by explaining where he was from, and what it was like there. He figured she didn't understand a word of what he was saying, so during his story he had to break off and explain what things like the Three Goddesses, the Triforce, fairies and whatnot, were. He told her everything, from when he was summoned by the Great Deku Tree and his meeting with the princess, to his encounter with himself in the Water Temple, to his battle with the evil Ganondorf...

Along the way, he left out a few minor and major details, like Malon, for example. Link figured it wasn't the thing to do, tell a girl about your relationship with another girl...

When the tale of his quest to save Hyrule was done, he went over a few things he'd done in the past seven years, and then finally he reached the part when he took a walk in the woods.

"... and there was this bright light, and then I blacked out. When I regained consciousness again, I was here. And that place I opened my eyes in... looked somewhat like the Lost Woods, so I wasn't too surprised at first. But your clothing... it looked different, from what I'm used to seeing my friends, the Kokiri, wear.

"The Kokiri are pretty much the only ones who set foot in the Lost Woods, but I suppose that changed, since that Gerudo woman who attacked me... eh, never mind. Anyways, then you showed me around, and those... 'car', things, I've definitely never seen one of those in Hyrule, so... I must not be in Hyrule anymore." He finished.

What surprised him more than anything at the moment though, was that Scarlet hadn't interrupted his story once, other than occasionally asking what things were.

At first, instead of saying anything, the girl just stared at him. After a few seconds, she regained control of her facial muscles and raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"So," she said finally, "what you're trying to tell is that you're some knight in shining armor from this 'far away land', who saved a princess, blah, blah, blah... and then some lady attacked you in this forest of yours, and then you ended up here."

"Uh," Link replied, scratching the back of his head. "I, er, I guess so..."

The eyebrow lowered.

"Aaaaaaaaand, I'm supposed to believe you because, _why_?" Scarlet inquired rudely. "You could just be some crazy seventeen year old on crack or something,"

"Then explain why my clothes are different and I have a sword?"

"Eh, maybe it's some kind of costume." She shrugged.

"Guess again," Link sneered.

"How do I know you aren't just making all of this up? About the princess and the fairies, and the goddesses?" She persisted. "Are you drunk?"

"Drunk?" Link laughed. "No, do I look drunk to you? Trust me, I couldn't make up stuff like that on the spot if my life depended upon it. I have a lousy imagination."

"_I don't_," She muttered under her breath. "So... have you got any _real_ proof?"

"I -" But Link cut himself short, because, to be frank, he didn't really. It was times like this he really wished Navi was with him... Seven years of more adventures and yet Navi still hadn't shown up, nor had he found her. Where could the fey possibly be? Where...?

"Hello?" Scarlet's voice suddenly hit him on the head, as well as her fist.

"Ouch," Link muttered. "Why do you have to be so difficult? Why in Din's name can't you believe me?" He blurted out suddenly.

"Listen, Elf boy, in this world, it's kind of hard to believe someone when they say they are from a pretty little world with fairies and princesses and magic. Number one: there's no such thing as fairies. Number two, magic doesn't exist, except the stupid fake stuff those magicians do. Sure, there are princesses, but they don't usually walk around in frilly pink dresses anymore." Scarlet retorted scornfully.

Link nearly flinched. It felt like a slap to a face, and hurt nearly as bad. How could he prove to her that he wasn't lying? That he wasn't a lunatic and he wasn't making this up?

And then it hit him.

The idea hit him nearly as hard as Scarlet had not more than a minute ago.

Magic...

After hearing the word so many times, his brain had finally decided to clue in. Sure, he had heard 'fairies' too, but since his fairy friend was no longer with him, magic would have to do.

"Have you got something I can burn?" Link burst out suddenly.

"Burn? Burn? Are you mad?!" Scarlet cried. "Why would I let you – oh, wait... do you want a candle or something?"

"Uh... sure, whatever. Hand it over," Link replied, determined to prove himself. Scarlet handed him a cylinder shaped chunk of white wax from her bookshelf.

"Vanilla scented," she informed him, grinning childishly. "...wait... wait a minute, why am I giving you a candle? You're supposed to be _giving me proof_!"

Link placed the candle on her bedside table, turned to her and said,

"This _is_ your proof. Now, stand back and watch." As he said this, Link called forth the power of Din's Fire, and as he felt his fingertips grow warm with a tingling sensation, sent flames spiralling from his hand to the candle on the table.

Subsequently, not only the wick, but the _entire_ candle caught fire. The small blaze slowly spread onto the cluttered contents of the surface of the table.

"Whoah!" Scarlet cried as she ran to the bedside table and frantically attempted to put out the fire. Whirling around, she gazed at Link in astonishment.

Just to mock her, Link held out his hand and blew on his fingertips the way one would a gun. He grinned manically and stared right back at her.

"Y-you... how did you... did those flames come from your hand?" She stuttered, gawking at him incredulously.

"You saw it with your own eyes," he replied. "that was no illusion."

Scarlet spun around again. The flames abruptly went out, and all that was left was a pile of gooey wax and charred paper.

"That... t-that's not possible! You can't just spring flames from your fingertips!" The girl exclaimed.

"I don't know about you," Link smirked, "but I can, and just did."

"What else can you do?" Scarlet asked, in a manner not too unlike a thrilled child pestering a magician.

But Link was no magician.

"I have other magic, but none that would really prove much." Link replied. "But then again..."


	4. Calling for the Sage

**Chapter Four: Calling for the Sage**

"W-what are you doing?" Scarlet cried. "Let go of me!"

Link didn't respond but continued to drag the girl behind him in the direction he thought the park was.

The park where he first met her. The one he opened his eyes to find himself in after losing consciousness in the Lost Woods.

Link wasn't sure, but maybe... just maybe, it _might _work...

"Yo, Elf boy! Care to give me an explanation? Anything? Some sign that you can even hear me? Hellooooooo!?" Scarlet bellowed.

But Link didn't respond again. He gripped her hand tighter as they emerged into the relatively empty meadow. Scarlet glared at him, snatched her hand out of his and dropped to her knees, panting.

"God, am I ever outta shape..." She gasped, silently chuckling at herself. "Anywho, what are we doing here and what's your rush?!"

"I... just thought of something," Link said, though it was more directed to the trees than to her, if anything.

Scarlet just knelt where she was, raised a doubtful eyebrow and stared at him. "Something to do with your wacky little fairytale, I suppose?" Her knees buckled so she sat back on her behind, legs crossed, and continued to stare at him intently as if he were her teacher.

"_Ignorant, as always..._" Link muttered under his breath. "Yes, I suppose it has something to do with my 'wacky little fairytale'." He retorted frostily. He reached in his pocket and produced a small, oval object. It was beige in colour, and had a small, pointed tip, and many oddly placed holes carved into it.

_The ocarina Saria gave me,_ he recalled.

"What the heck is that?" Scarlet wondered, in her not-so-attractive foul tone of voice.

"Can you kindly _shut up_?" Link requested, somewhat politely, but nonetheless she took it the wrong way.

"Oh, sure, I'll shut up. Fine, then. Oh, and why don't you just cut out my tongue with that pretty little sword of yours?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "I just asked you a question!"

"Oh, I'm aware of that, but it was the tone of voice in which you asked it." Link replied glacially. He wasn't normally like this, but at the moment he just couldn't deal with Scarlet. His expression softened. "I have to figure something out. If you could try not to distract me in any way, I would appreciate it a lot."

"So, why did you drag me along?" She asked, puzzled. But her tone of voice had changed noticeably, too.

"_Good question,_" he muttered. "Because, I kind of needed you to guide me here, and... this is part of the whole 'giving you proof' thing."

Scarlet raised an eyebrow in a fashion that stated, 'Oh, really?'. But she remained silent.

_This ocarina has a certain aura about it..._ Saria let her mind wander aloud to him one day. They were sitting together on a grassy hill_. Something special. I'm not sure how to tap into that something, yet. In a way, the ocarina reminds me of you, Link. You are special but you don't know it, or can't quite grasp it. My ocarina stores a hidden power, a mystical secret of the forest, that, one day, someone will uncover...  
_  
_But... Saria, you can't mean... me? How will I uncover its secret?_ He went over her words a thousand times in his head but like she said, couldn't grasp it. He didn't quite understand.

_You just have to look,_ the green-haired Kokiri replied cryptically. And that was the last he got out of her about the subject.

Link tried desperately to remember more about that day, to unveil more memories and secrets. He needed clues. He needed hints, even. Something...

Anything?

"Um... Link..?" Scarlet mumbled suddenly, stirring him from his thoughts. "How long is this going to take - ?" But she went silent at the astonished look on his face.

"What?" She wondered, curious to find out what he was so surprised about. "Would you cut it out? Stop staring at me! You're freaking me out, Elf boy!"

"You... you said my name," he stuttered.

"Your point...?" She inquired, giving him a weird look.

"Oh, nothing..." Link replied. "It's just that you've never said my name before. You just call me 'Elf boy'."

"Oh," she said quietly. "Whatever. Not like it means anything, though. Just get back to whatever you were doing. It is getting dark out, you know."

"Yeah... nothing at all. I'll just... go back to thinking." Link cut himself short, for the sentence had already lost its meaning not even half way through. The two just stared at each other for a minute, before turning away, feeling uncomfortable.

"Wait," said Scarlet suddenly.

Link turned around to face her. "What now?"

"Before you drift away again, I just wanted to let you know that I need to go home now. There's a slight chance that my parents _might just worry_." She replied, getting to her feet.

"I see," Link yawned. "What about me? Where am I supposed to go?"

"You're the _hero_, figure it out for yourself." She snapped, turning to leave. She was back to her old self.

Link made a face. "Sure, I am used to sleeping in the wilderness and all, but... come on!"

"What're you getting at?" She raised that ever superior eyebrow again.

"Scarlet," he groaned.

"Oh, I see where you're going with this." She smiled, a very strange sight, considering it was Scarlet, after all. "You want to come with me don't you?" She asked sweetly.

"If it's possible," Link muttered.

"And how exactly would I explain that to my parents? How am I supposed to bring home a guy I barely even know and have him _sleep over?_" Scarlet exploded. "Sorry, but you're on your own. I don't have to baby-sit you just 'cause _I _found you, Elf boy."

"Scarlet..."

"I said, _you're on your own_." Scarlet turned on her heel and began to walk away. "Bye,"

"But..." Link started.

"Listen, I said no, alright? Can't you get that through your head? Or is it just in one ear out the other?" Scarlet snapped, without even turning around. "I'm going home!"

Scarlet lay in the dark, the only light illuminating her bedroom was the white light of the moon flooding in through the window. The branches of the maple tree outside her window lashed out against the window, like the long, creeping arms of a nightmarish creature reaching out to grab her.

But she wasn't afraid of the dark. She preferred it. It was peaceful and the only way for her to fall asleep.

As she cushioned her head in the fluffy mound of cotton beneath her, she sighed and stretched her legs, her toes peeping out from under the sheet. Rolling over onto her side, she gazed into the shadows of her room.

But something was bugging her. A nagging thought at the back of her head forcing its way through. Aggravated, she let it through.

And he appeared in front of her.

Link.

His face sat in the shadows, haunting her, to the point where she couldn't stand it any longer.

Scarlet sat bolt upright and cried out in frustration. His face disappeared. But the nagging reminder was still there.

_Go get him._ Her mind snapped at her. _You left him there and you shouldn't have. You know you feel bad about it. Go back.  
_  
Her conscience was right. She felt guilty and it was costing her sleep.

Rolling her eyes and letting out a groan, Scarlet swung her legs over the side of the bed. She rubbed her tired eyes and yawned, stretching her stiff muscles. Slowly straightening out her body, she shuffled her way to the door. Snatching up a hooded sweater and pulling it over her head, she silently opened the door and made her way downstairs.

On the way out the door Scarlet managed to dig out a flashlight from the cupboard. Without a sound, she slipped outside and locked the door, before disappearing down the street in the direction of the park.

Link climbed atop the metal slide and sat on top, with his back against the bars and his knees brought up to his chest.

"She left me here," he whispered to himself. "I can't believe it. She really is as mean as I made her out to be." Dazed, but nonetheless sleepy, the young Hylian leaned his head back against one of the bars and closed his eyes.

_Oh well,_ thought Link. _I'll survive._

Sighing, he gradually drifted off.

Stumbling across the vast, dark expanse of grass, Scarlet flicked on the flashlight and squinted into the shadows.

_Where is he?_

Recalling the times she had run away from home and come here, she made her way to the playground. She usually curled up on a slide or a bench. Maybe he did the same.

Bouncing the light of the flashlight off of the swings, she stopped and shone it on the slide. There was a dark shape curled up on top of it. Breaking into a run, Scarlet sprinted across the damp sand and climbed up the slide. She gripped the poles at the top to avoid falling down and landing on her head.

Upon closer inspection, the shape proved to be Link. She immediately felt guilt, but the urge to turn around and run back home was overwhelming. Now he would think she had a soft spot for him, or something.

_Argh..._

Before she could say or do anything, however, the Elf boy yawned, stretching his arms out and one of them just so happened to bump into her. This knocked her off balance from where she was perched atop the slide. She wobbled, before tumbling down the slide and crashing into a heap at the bottom.

She was a tangle of arms and legs, her cheek in the sand and her bottom in the air. "Ugh..." Groaned Scarlet.

Link shot awake when he felt his arm crash into something soft. Leaning out over the edge of the slide, he looked down to see Scarlet lying in an awkward position at the bottom. He slyly put two and two together and realized that he was the one who caused her to fall.

Link jumped down and knelt down beside her. "You're here!" He exclaimed. "Wait... what are you doing here?" She groaned again and attempted to lift herself off the ground. "Are you okay?"

Link put his arm around her and helped her to her feet. Scarlet groaned again and immediately distanced herself from him.

She scowled, which suited her appearance at the moment perfectly. There was sand caked onto the left side of her face, her hair was a mess, but it wasn't tied up like usual. It flowed to just above her navel. She wore a black hooded sweater, light blue pyjama shorts and black flip flops.

"Listen, I was... worried about you, that's all. I mean, just a little bit. Don't take it personally." Said Scarlet slowly.

"_Worried about me?!_" Exclaimed Link under his breath. "O-okay, so... does that mean I can... come with you?"

Scarlet gritted her teeth. "Yes," she muttered through them. "Which means we have to get a move on so I can get back to bed and actually get some sleep before morning." She roughly grabbed his arm and took off across the park, dragging the Hylian behind her.

The Hylian who was, just a bit - flabbergasted. His mouth hanging open, Link thought to himself,

_Was I imagining things? Did she just say she was _worried_ about _me?_ ...Wow. That's new..._

As they crept up the driveway, Scarlet kept glancing uneasily at the window on the top floor of the house; her parents' room. She slid the key into the lock and slipped into the house, pulling in Link behind her before silently shutting the door.

They snuck across the hall to Scarlet's room, the hardwood floor creaking and groaning underfoot.

Closing the door softly behind her, Scarlet pushed Link forwards and placed a finger on her lips. "Don't make any noise," she whispered. "You can take one of the sheets from my bed and sleep on the floor."

Locking her bedroom door, she flung a pillow at him. It hit him square in the face. Laughing under her breath, Scarlet passed him a sheet. She pulled her sweater up over her head and tossed it onto a pile of clothes in the corner of her room.

As she climbed into bed, she said to him, "I know it's the floor, but... it'll have to do. I hope you don't snore," she sneered, a lopsided grin spread on her face.

"Please," Link snorted. "Me? Snore? You _must_ be thinking of someone else. _I'm_ not as disgusting, annoying, rude or obnoxious as you think."

"That's good to hear," said Scarlet, hauling her sheet up to her chin. "G'night, then. Sweet dreams, Elf boy."

"Back to you, Scarlet." Link tried to adjust his body into a suitable position on the floor. It _was_ the floor, after all. Once he had found a reasonably comfortable way to lie on the hardwood, Link lay his head down on the pillow.

He gazed up at the ceiling for a while, and then turned his attention to the motionless lump that was the now asleep Scarlet. She lay in a sort of position; sort of on her back and sort of on her side facing him.

Link could barely see her face through all of the hair that had fallen in front of it. He wondered why he had thought she was Zelda when he first saw her. Maybe if he had thought it now it would make a little more sense, because her long golden hair wasn't tied back. But nonetheless she wasn't much like the princess in any aspect.

Just now Link noticed that Scarlet's hair had an auburn shade to it, a reddish-brown golden colour. Not like Zelda. The princess's locks were a pure golden, like a field of wheat drenched in the afternoon rays of Din's Eye.

_Why can't I stop thinking about her?_ Wondered the Hylian. _I promised myself I would forget her and move on._ Link shook his head and cleared his mind of pictures of the princess.

His thoughts instead returned to what he'd been thinking about earlier that day. More importantly, how it could aid him in getting home; back to Hyrule.

The ocarina.

If he could just tap into that hidden power Saria had talked about, maybe it could help him find his way back to Hyrule. Maybe if he played one of the songs he had learned with the Ocarina of Time. The songs that altered the very fabric of time and speed to bring him where he desired in no more than the blink of an eye.

It couldn't wait until morning. Link could almost feel the ocarina yearning to be played. And his own curiosity had to be satisfied.

Assuming Scarlet was a deep sleeper – and if she wasn't, then too bad – Link brought out the ocarina. Maybe if he could first just establish a link – between his ocarina to Saria's, he could explain to her what was going on and they could work out what to do.

Raising the ocarina to his lips, Link began to softly play the first three notes of his friend's song. As the melody came back to him, he put more energy into the song.

When he finished, Link felt a faint burning sensation just behind his eyes. It then grew stronger and soon it felt like there were fireworks going off in his brain. Link dropped the ocarina and threw his hands to his head. What was going on? This had never happened before.

Then, just faintly, Link thought he heard a voice. A girl's voice. It just barely reached his senses amongst the burning agony going off like an explosive in his head. Focusing all of his attention and energy on the voice, Link whispered aloud,

"Hello? Saria, is that you?"

_Link?_ Came the voice, stronger now, inside his head. _Link! I can barely hear you..._ her voice became distorted towards the end of her sentence.

"Saria? Are you still there? I need to talk to you," he whispered hastily, in case he lost the link.

_Yes, Link. But I have a question for you first; do you feel sharp, burning pains shooting through your mind?  
_  
"Y – yes," Link started. "It's never happened before, any other time we've talked through our ocarinas." Was she feeling it too? They wouldn't be able to hold the link very long in this state.

_Link, where are you?_ Saria asked, a trace of worry in her voice.

He had seen that question coming. "You see, that's the problem. I don't really know,"

_You... you don't know where you are?_ The Kokiri sounded bewildered.

"Let me explain," said the Hylian quietly. "It's a long story."

_Okay, tell me. I'd like to hear it.  
_  
"Alright, but it's not exactly a fairy tale." Said Link. "Around noon today, I was taking a walk in the Lost Woods. I kept on hearing these strange noises, almost like a droplet of water falling into a puddle. I figured it was an enemy, so I reached for my sword. Then I remembered I hadn't brought it with me. I heard something rustling in the bushes, and then Mido came out, looking guilty of something."

_Mido?_ Asked Saria.

"Mido." Link confirmed. "I asked him why he was sneaking around and he said that you were, I mean... that you wanted to see me."

_That's strange,_ Saria seemed to be lost in thought. She continued, _I don't recall seeing or even talking to Mido even once today, Link. I wonder what he could've been up to...?  
_  
"I figured he was lying. From the look on his face as he approached me, he looked like he'd just been real spooked by something." Link paused.

_Hmm..._ the Kokiri said to herself. _Continue._

"That's when I heard the sound again. I turned to Mido and it looked like he'd either been scared out of his pants or literally frozen. I figured it was the latter. I turned back around just in time to be thrown off my feet by a blast of golden light."

_Golden light, you say? Someone was using magic in the forest... Funny, I didn't sense it._ She politely interrupted. _But then again, the forest itself is full of its own_ _magic._

"May I continue?"

_Oh, yes. Sure. I'm sorry... my mind wandered away.  
_  
"It's alright. Anyway, the next thing I knew, whoever had attacked me had me pinned to the ground and they were trying to choke the life out of me. I realized it was a woman. The only women I've ever had to fight were the Gerudo, and maybe some villagers here and there possessed by an evil spirit. I caught a glimpse of her face, and it turned out she was a Gerudo. That piqued my curiosity because, why would there be a Gerudo in the Lost Woods?"

_Precisely... Oh, sorry. Go on._

"Anyway, when I finally got her off of me, she screamed, 'Damn you, Hero of Time!". That further piqued my interest because the only ones who should know are me, the princess, and the sages. While I was wondering about that, she had the chance to strike me down again with another blast of that light, only intensified by much. It knocked me out." He paused for a breath.

Saria didn't say anything in response to what he had just told her. She seemed deep in thought.

"There's more. When I regained consciousness, there was this girl..."

_A girl?_

"Yes, and she, well... I thought, at first, that she resembled Princess Zelda, but I've given thought to that and changed my mind. She wore strange clothes, unlike to what I'm used to seeing in Hyrule, at least. And she acted differently, too. At first I thought I was still in the Lost Woods, but then I saw that this place is _much_ different.

"She knew nothing whatsoever about Hyrule, not even of its existence, and hardly believed me when I told her what I told you just before. And I know nothing about where I am now, for I know this is _not_ Hyrule. It couldn't be. I know Hyrule like the back of my hand." Link seemed momentarily confused.

_Could you possibly be in any of the other lands of our realm, Link? Termina maybe?  
_  
"No. Definitely not. I know them well enough, too. Saria, I don't think I'm even _in_ that realm anymore."

Saria gasped. _Perhaps this has something to do with why this link is so painful to hold, for the both of us. If you truly aren't in the same realm anymore, contacting someone from a different realm is like trying to talk to someone in an entirely different universe._

"But the main problem still stands," said Link, trying to keep his voice low so Scarlet wouldn't wake. "how do I get back, Saria?"

Silence. Complete, utter silence. It was so complete that he could hear his heart thumping, even over the pangs of fire searing through his brain.

"I have a feeling that Gerudo woman had good reason to get rid of me," Link went on. "Well not good, but evil. Why else would she send me to another realm? She has to be plotting something. Is anything strange happening in Hyrule?"

The Kokiri took a long time to respond. _Nothing out of the ordinary, no. The other Sages and I would have sensed something.  
_  
Link tensed. "Then that's why I _need_ to get back to Hyrule. Before something _does_ happen. I know I haven't just been sent here for a vacation," The searing pains shooting through his head were steadily growing stronger. But he had to fight them and hold the link until he and Saria came up with something.

_I have an idea,_ said Saria suddenly.

Bingo!

_If you were to play a song, one that warps you to a certain destination in Hyrule –_

"But..." Link interrupted. "How can I do that if I haven't tapped into the ocarina's power yet?"

She was silent for a moment. _Link, I believe you already have. If you hadn't, how do you think you were able to form such a powerful link between two different realms? Normally, that's not something just _anyone_ can do.  
_  
"Oh," he said quietly. "So, if tomorrow I were to play a song, it would warp me back to Hyrule?"

_It could,_ replied the Kokiri. _Although, I suggest you return to the place where you were when you first arrived there, unless you already are there, of course. Because I have no idea. It could improve your chances of returning considerably.  
_  
"That's great!" Replied Link, a little too loud. He lowered his voice. "I hope it works. Thanks a lot – ouch!!" The young Hylian cursed vehemently. A pain strong enough to split his skull tore through the hero's head.

_We'd better break the link,_ said Saria hastily, obviously experiencing the same thing. _Or else it could tear our heads apart.  
_  
"I think you're right," Link replied weakly. "Thanks for your help. Goodbye, Saria."

_You're welcome. Goodbye, Link. Get a good night's rest. It'll help the aftersickness._ And then his friend's voice faded from his mind. But the pain was as sharp as ever.

"_Aftersickness...?_" Link moaned to himself. Then all his senses shut off, and the darkness enveloped him.


	5. Back to Hyrule

**Chapter Five: Back to Hyrule**

Someone was shaking him. He groaned and rolled over, flinging the blanket over his head.

"Link, dear, wake up! Your breakfast is ready!" A ghostly voice floated to his ears but didn't quite register in his brain properly. About three quarters of his brain were still dreaming.

Whoever was shaking him yanked the blanket off his face and repeated themselves. "Elf boy! Wake up! I have to go eat food!" Hissed Scarlet.

Oh, okay. So he was dreaming. Why would Scarlet ever call him _dear? _A tiny voice in his head laughed. Now he'd been rudely yanked back into reality and away from that calm, blissful dream mode.

Link, still lying down – on the floor, supported himself on his elbows and turned to Scarlet. "What?" He asked groggily.

Crouched down at his level – floor level, she rolled her eyes. "I said, I have to go get something to eat. And you'll have to wait here; my parents are out there."

"Okay," he said dully. "you do that." She rolled her eyes again but stood and left the room, leaving Link alone.

He slowly got to his feet, and groaned, his limbs shrieking with pain after a few hours spent lying on a hard wood floor. He managed a few shuffling steps over to the mirror. He looked like a mess.

Link combed his fingers through his tousled golden locks until they were no longer tangled, or at least the best he could manage. Then he pulled the 'tee-shirt' as Scarlet had called it, over his head and tossed it on the floor. Inspecting himself in the mirror, he noticed that he wasn't covered in scratches, scars, bruises or burns, for once. Likely because he hadn't had to fight anyone or anything since he'd arrived in this strange place.

He removed the rest of the odd garments of Scarlet's world and replaced them with his own, familiar ones. He was just pulling on his gauntlets when Scarlet opened the door, holding a tray sporting food.

She sat down on her bed and placed the tray down beside her. "Hey, Elf boy! Hungry?" He nodded and sat himself down opposite her, beside the tray. "Well, this is for you. I told my mom I was really hungry and I'd finish the rest in my room. You'd better thank me – she gave me a pretty suspicious look."

"Why thank you, Scarlet," he said mockingly, just to annoy her. She scowled and snatched up a piece of bacon from the tray, stuffing it in her mouth.

Downing the glass of orange juice, he said, "I have to go back to that park,"

Scarlet choked on her bacon. "What? Why?"

"Save me some, would you?" He laughed. "Because – I think I know how to get back to my world."

"Your world? So you're not making it up? If you're not, then this is your chance to prove it," she said, reaching for more bacon.

Link batted her hand away. "Stop!" He snapped. "Yes, it does exist. And to be perfectly honest, I'd much rather be there right now than here." He said coldly.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Scarlet stared at her feet and Link ate in silence.

"Okay… um, yeah," Scarlet mumbled after a while, breaking the awkward silence.

Link looked at her. "Wha-" he started to say when there was a knock at the door.

"Scarlet, did your pick up your clothes?" Her mother called from outside the door. "Oh, and I need that tray back."

Scarlet glanced at Link then back at the door just as it opened. Horrified, she roughly shoved Link off the bed so he tumbled into the small space of floor between the bed and the wall. Following a loud thump, Link cried out, "ow" then lay still.

Lynn poked her head into the room, followed by the rest of her body. Seeing Scarlet's startled expression, Lynn said, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Baffled, Scarlet took a minute to answer. "Uh," she mumbled. "Yeah… I was changing," Lynn raised an eyebrow. Scarlet went on, her mind racing. "Yeah… I was trying to get my pants on when you came in, and you kind of surprised me, so I fell backwards and hit my leg on the edge of the bed."

For a long moment her mother seemed to just stare at her, but then she backed out of the room and closed the door, her last words being, "Well, if you want some clean clothes to wear you better pick them up off your floor so they can be washed."

Allowing a huge sigh of relief to escape her lips, Scarlet leaned over the side of the bed to see if Link was okay. Just then the door opened again. "Mom! Go away! I'm trying to friggin' change in here!" Scarlet cried out.

"I need the tray," Lynn said in monotone.

Rolling her eyes, Scarlet jumped up and handed the tray to her only-lives-to-torture-me mother. "Here. Leave. Go. Now!" She muttered through clenched teeth, shoving her mother out the door and locking it.

Sighing yet again, she hopped up on the bed and again leaned over the edge. Link was sprawled in an awkward position with a dazed look on his face; uncomfortably squashed between the wall and the bed.

"Oops…" Scarlet muttered, her face forming into an 'ouch'.

Shaking off the dazedness, Link groaned and stretched out a shaking arm towards Scarlet. Smirking, she grabbed his hand and helped him into a kneeling position. Doubled over the edge of the bed, he looked up and glared at her. "THAT wasn't very NICE…" He muttered, cradling the back of his head where it had collided with the wall.

Stifling a laugh, Scarlet said quietly. "Sorry… But, come on, what the hell else was I gonna do? Be like, "oh, hey mom, this is Link, the Elf dude that slept over last night'?!"

Pulling himself up onto the bed, Link shrugged. "Alright, you've got a point there. But… ow…"

_At the Park..._

Scarlet was kicking around a soccer ball, and occasionally kicking it at Link's head, while he fumbled around with that odd flute thingy – as she had so creatively named it.

One time, she threw the ball in the air and aimed to kick it, but Link appeared out of nowhere and caught it, causing her to spring forwards, miss, and fall on her ass.

"Ow… damn you, Elf boy!" She yelled, struggling to her feet and rubbing her sore behind. Then she flung herself at him and wrestled to the ground to get the ball back.

"Aha!" She cried out, throwing her arm in the air in triumph. Crawling away and leaving Link lying in the grass, she threw the ball in the air and chased after it again.

Rolling his eyes, Link got to his feet and dusted himself off, then took out the ocarina. Deciding the sooner he left, the better for Hyrule's safety, Link called out to Scarlet. "Hey, you!" He yelled to the girl, who was only a few feet away. "I'm leaving now!"

Pausing her game of one on – well, no one, Scarlet said, "Leaving, huh? So you know how?"

He nodded. Surprised to find that she, Scarlet, was a little disappointed - only a little – that he was leaving already, she shook her head, trying to get rid of the feeling. "I see… well, bye, I guess…" But suddenly, and she didn't know why, she really, really didn't want him to leave. He was, actually, the closest thing to a friend she'd had in a long time.

Seeing that she agreed to him leaving, Link raised the small instrument to his lips and closing his eyes, began to play the Serenade of Water, one of the many songs that could transport him back to his world.

The last thing he heard was Scarlet shout, 'heads up!' before the familiar feeling of being weightless came over him, and after a quite painful thump, like the weight of an entire body colliding with his, he descended into Hyrule.


	6. Mutated Fish Men and Overgrown Spiders

**Chapter Six: Mutated Fish Men and Overgrown Spiders**

The last thing she remembered, she was in the park, and had 'accidentally' kicked the ball at Link a couple of times. Now, for some reason, a sensation like an electrical shock hit her, sending cold chills throughout her body.

It felt like someone had just flung her into an ice cold shower; and as soon as her unprepared body collided with the surface a shock rang out through her body, practically paralyzing her. She felt the icy substance rush down her throat, she felt her lips struggle to form a scream, but nothing came out. Her limbs flailed and thrashed, her vision attempted to focus – then she blacked out.

When he didn't feel the familiar, solid platform under his feet as he arrived, Link figured something went wrong. As he plunged beneath the water, he opened his eyes and looked around with blurred vision.

Why had he ended up in the water instead of on the island? Suddenly he saw movement not far away, a dark shape swimming… no, not swimming, they were sinking!

Swimming up to the surface for air, Link gasped and sucked in as much air as he could before diving below. He shot toward the helpless shadowy figure. Pulling the person onto his back into a piggy-back, he put their arms around his neck and pushed himself upwards, struggling under their weight and the fact that he could only use one arm to propel himself upwards.

Breaking the surface, he gasped for air and blinked the water out of his eyes. Swimming towards the shore on his back, Link shifted the body in his arms and then his eyes widened as he realized who it was. As he gently placed her down on the grass, his mouth formed her name in a choked whisper, "Scarlet?!"

Staring down at the girl – her sopping wet hair falling over her delicate face, her skin pale and her eyes closed… _Oh, that's not good, is it?_

Panicking, he vaguely recalled something one of the Kokiri did when another was messing around in the water and nearly drowned. He looked back down at Scarlet, desperately trying to piece together what to do.

"Argh! Why did we have to fall into the stupid lake anyway?" Link groaned to no one in particular, considering no one was around. Figuring out one thing to do, Link checked for a pulse. "Well she's alive… for now, at least," he mumbled the last part, not wanting to think about that possibility.

He still couldn't remember what to do so he sat her up and started hitting her back, trying to make her cough up the water.

"Wake up damn it!" He yelled. "Why isn't this working?"

Figuring it was his only option left, he began pounding her chest where her heart was with his fist. The Hylian jumped away in fright when she suddenly sat bolt upright, coughing and spluttering water.

"It worked," said in disbelief.

Coughing and choking, and spewing out more lake water, the girl mumbled something incoherent and turned to Link, squinting at him. "What… the…?" she mumbled, and then all in about two seconds, jumped to her feet and whacked Link over the head with her hand, driving him to the ground.

"Ow!: He yelled, glaring at her. "What was that for? I just saved your life!" Rubbing his now likely bruised head, he sat up.

Towering over him, she looked around, suddenly dazed and confused. "What happened? Where am I?"

Link could only stare at Scarlet blankly. "Um… hello?" He said, waving his hand in the air.

She turned to him again, but although she was staring straight at him, it was as though she was seeing right through him. Scratching the back of her head uncertainly, she said, "O-kay… two seconds ago, I was in the park. Now, I'm…" She paused, staring at her surroundings. "Who the hell knows where!" She smacked herself on the head, then groaned and fell back on her butt, slumping over in defeat.

"You're in Hyrule," he said abruptly, causing her to look up. "but I have no idea why or how."

She raised an eyebrow. "Hyrule?"

"Yeah, that place I told you I came from." He said in an attempt to clarify for her.

"Your world? So it actually exists?" She rested her elbows on her knees, supporting her head with her hands.

"Of course it does," Link said simply. "What did you think?"

"I told you what I thought! I thought you were some crack head in a fairy costume with very strange ears and some crack head story about fairies and… other… stuff…" she paused, looking around again. "…that I can clearly see around me… WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" She screamed, pointing towards the lake.

Link turned in that direction. There was a male Zora standing knee high in the water not too far away, staring straight at them.

"Mutated fish person! Argh!" Scarlet screamed, taking off in the opposite direction.

Widening their eyes, Link, and the Zora all stared after the girl, who was flailing her arms around and freaking out. Frightened by the girl, the Zora turned and dove back under the water, disappearing below the dark surface.

"Um… Scarlet?" Link said – staring wide eyed as the girl ran in circles.

"What?" She shouted, then tripped over a rock and landed flat on her face. "Ow…"

Jumping up and running over to her, Link bent over her. "Are you okay?"

Hearing a groan from the girl, he stifled a laugh. Slowly getting to her feet, she grumbled something and immediately pounded Link on the head. Again.

"What was that for? It's not my fault you tripped!"

"No, it's not your stupid fault. It's your stupid world's fault for using some stupid magic or something to make the stupid rock jump out at me and my stupid foot to trip over it 'cause I was running in stupid circles 'cause the stupid evil fish man was staring at me!!" She muttered.

Huffing and clenching her fists in anger, Scarlet started pacing and growled. Then, suddenly, her mood changed so fast Link almost fell over backwards. "So, now what?" She asked, almost cheerfully.

Link again stared at her blankly. "What… do you mean?" He said, furrowing his brow in confusion. A second ago she'd been ranting her head off about things that were stupid.

"Well, I just figured that, one: this place has got to be a lot better than my world; no school, no parents… no Alice," she sighed. "Sounds almost like paradise. Except for the apparent fairies and the mutated fish people… what else have you got here, Elf boy? Unicorns?" She laughed.

"Uni-corns?" He asked, puzzled. "What's that?"

She shook her head never mind. "So, now what? What are we doing? Where are we going?"

"To tell the truth, I have no idea. I have no idea how you got here, or how to get you back… and I have no idea what to do now."

Scarlet frowned and attempted to comb her fingers through her tangled wet hair. "Well, not the brightest crayon in the box, now are we?"

"Cray-onn?" Link asked in confusion. "You know what? Never mind. I don't understand you." He heaved a big sigh and started to turn away. When he was not even a metre away he heard a scream that could've shattered his eardrums.

"Holy crap! And I thought I was afraid of those tiny spiders at home that are like 3,000 times smaller than me! Now _this_ is scary!"

Link turned around to see Scarlet backing away, staring in horror at a Tektite advancing on her.

"Elf boy! Kill it! It's gonna eat me!" She yelled, glaring at him. She backed up another step and almost tripped over another rock.

Link tried to stifle a laugh. It didn't work. Scarlet scowled then picked up a small rock and instead of throwing it at the Tektite, whipped it at Link's head. Wasting a fatal second trying to figure out what was going on, Link barely ducked and the small but potentially deadly rock knocked his hat off.

"Hey!" He yelled, but noticed that now the girl really was frightened, and also running out of room to back up. She was heading straight for the edge of an outcrop leaning over the lake as the Tektite hopped towards her.

"Link…!" Her scream came out as a choked whisper as she crossed the last stretch of land before the edge of the cliff.

Pulling out his sword, Link dashed across the distance between him and the Tektite in less than a second. He brought the sword up in the air and down again in a wide arc, slicing the water spider clean in half.

Scarlet, however, seeing how close the sword came to her face, whimpered something incoherent before flailing her arms and tumbling backwards off the cliff. She let out an ear splitting scream as she fell before hitting the water with a loud splash. She broke the surface again almost immediately, spluttering and screaming. "It's cold! Holy crap, it's cold! Why so cold? Holy crap!" She yelled.

Link bent over and looked over the edge to where Scarlet was splashing around in the water, screaming and cursing stuff about overgrown spiders and mutated fish people and crack heads dressed in fairy costumes.

He burst out into laughter. She looked up and saw him doubled over, laughing at her, and screamed,

"LINK YOU GOD DAMN ELF BASTARD WHEN I GET UP THERE I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!!"

This just caused him to laugh harder. Scarlet growled and swam over to the shore, a menacing look in her eyes. Now he was on his back in the grass, laughing his head off. But his fit ceased when he discovered Scarlet towering over him, dripping lake water and scowling.

"Uh… hi?" He said uncertainly, then yelped and attempted to make a run for it. But she caught him by the neck of his tunic and dragged him back.

"You know, Elf boy, I don't appreciate you laughing at me…" she said calmly, and dragged him closer to the edge of the overhang. "…considering the same happened to you!!" She yelled, laughing maniacally as she shoved him off the edge. "Ha!"

She folded her arms across her chest and grinned to herself, happy now that she'd gotten her revenge. He splashed into the water and immediately recovered, having been pretty much prepared to be thrown off a cliff by Scarlet.

As he came up the hill towards her, instead of being angry, he was just laughing about the whole thing. "Hey… where's my hat? It fell of just before and…" he trailed off, noticing the 'I'm-completely-and-totally-innocent-I-swear-I-didn't-do-it' look on Scarlet's face. "Give it back," he said.

"What?" She asked innocently, assuming the 'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about' tone of voice and trying to hide the fact that she had his green hat tucked behind her back.

"Scarlet, I know you have it, give it back!" He said again.

The girl backed up a few steps. "Um… no," she said defiantly.

"Scarlet,"

"No."

"Give me the hat!"

"No…"

"Give it-"

"NO!" She yelled, now beginning to laugh maniacally. He reached towards her. "No!" She said, and turned to run away.

But he caught her foot by 'accident' and sent her sprawling to the ground. She rolled over onto her back and clutched the hat to her chest. Link jumped for it and ended up tangling himself up into a very compromising position on top of her.

"No!" She muttered, pulling the hat away from him, but he had a firm grip on the other end.

Finally he managed to pull the hat out of her grasp. "Ha!" He laughed. Then he noticed the awkward position they were in. She was lying on her back on the grass, and he was kneeling over her, one knee on either side of her waist. Suddenly he found himself leaning closer to her – towards her face.

The laugh faded from her face as she watched him move closer to her – as if her were going to… kiss her. She didn't object – for some reason her throat felt all tight inside and she couldn't say anything, so she just waited – for what?

About an inch away from her face, he pulled away, snapping back to reality. He was blushing madly, embarrassed at what he'd almost done. He got to his feet and put his hat back on.

Scarlet felt a wave of disappointment wash over her, and tried to shake free of it. Disappointed? Why should she be disappointed? It wasn't as if she'd wanted him to kiss her… or had she?

_Stupid Elf boy…_ she muttered mentally.


	7. Fight Fire with Fire

**Chapter Seven: Fight Fire with Fire**

Link suppressed a shiver as they made their way across the grassy plain toward the entrance to Hyrule Field. Why was it cold? The only time it was ever cold in Hyrule was when Ganondorf froze Zora's domain's serine waters and falls to ice. Even then, that was only Zora's domain.

Finally they reached the spot where four fences joined to make a small, square plain, with four tall stone pillars at each corner. Link led Scarlet up to the slightly longer stone platform that was part of one of the pillars, and had a wooden ladder leading up one side.

"After you," he said, nodding at the ladder.

"You can go first," the girl offered, shrugging.

"Or you could," Link repeated. As much as he figured she wasn't interested, he didn't particularly want to climb up a ladder ahead of her, wearing what everyone seemed to call a 'skirt'.

"No, really, you can." Scarlet said, pushing it a bit this time. She never really liked ladders, even though this one was attached to a wall and wasn't that high.

Link opened his mouth to argue again, but instead grabbed the girl's shoulders and shoved her ahead of him, forcing her to throw her arms out to brace herself and end up grabbing a hold of the ladder. "Go on," he insisted, giving her a push.

She growled and made her way up the ladder. When she pulled herself up at the top, she turned around and knelt down, looking down at him. "Your turn," she said, laughing under her breath. She poked the ladder roughly and somehow, it fell off the wall, landing on the ground where Link had been standing a moment ago.

Scarlet's face turned white. "It was on there _that_ loose the whole time?" She said in disbelief, then lost her balance and fell back onto her butt.

"Thanks, Scarlet. That was nice of you." Link said sarcastically, scowling at the ladder on the ground beside him, no longer of any use.

"My bad," she said, pretending to be sorry. "What are you gonna do?"

He didn't answer, but instead took out Saria's ocarina and held it to his lips. Before he started playing, Scarlet yelled, "Hey! Wait! What are you doing? Remember what happened last time you used that thing?"

"Yeah," Link muttered, still confused about what had gone wrong. "But this time we aren't going anywhere, so I don't think there's anything to worry about." He assured her, then raised the ocarina to his lips again.

Scarlet just rolled her eyes and rested her head on her hands again. A different melody than the one he'd played last time danced past her ears, somewhat more cheerful. It was over just as soon as he'd started.

Putting away the ocarina, Link and Scarlet stood – or sat, in Scarlet's case, in silence for a while. "What was that supposed to do?" Scarlet said loudly, frowning.

He shushed her. She growled and started to look away when she saw a dark blur coming down the slight hill towards them from the Lake. "What the-?"

As it got closer, Scarlet realized it was a horse. It was galloping straight towards Link, but swiftly slowed to a stop right beside him. Link turned and patted the creature affectionately on its head. "Epona," he said quietly, smiling.

He climbed atop the horse and positioned himself comfortably on the saddle. Taking the reins, Link pulled back on them and the mare slowly backed up away from the fence.

"Where are you going?" Scarlet started to say. "Are you just gonna leave me up here?" Her voice had a shrill edge to it.

Link still didn't say anything, but continued to lead the horse backwards. He was practically out of sight by the time he stopped backing up. Scarlet stood up, her mouth gaping. What the hell did he think he was doing?

Then her silent question was answered as the horse he had had called Epona came galloping back towards her, Link sitting atop her. It swiftly cleared the tall fence that had prevented Scarlet from getting past and therefore caused her to be stuck up on a stupid stone wall. Not slowing, it jumped the next fence that was not a metre away with the same ease. Trotting forward a few paces, Link pulled on the reins and led the horse around in a circle so that he was facing Scarlet.

"You're gonna have to jump down on the other side, you know." Link informed the girl, who was still standing atop the stone wall, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I knew that," she said, and promptly shut her mouth. Taking a few cautious steps forwards, arms out to balance, she took a peek over the edge of the wall. Deciding that it wasn't too far down, and she was too proud to look like a wimp in front of Link, she went for the jump anyway. And forget to bend her knees as she landed.

Scarlet clamped her teeth together as she hit the ground. A shock spiralled through her body, starting from her feet. For a brief second her entire lower body was paralyzed, then she recovered. "Ow…" was all she got out before Link started laughing. Glaring at him, she figured, _Okay, so it was a lose-lose situation. If I stayed up there he would've laughed at me anyway. Now that I jumped, I look like an idiot. And he's laughing._

"Shut up!" Scarlet snapped at him, walking over to where he was perched on the proud mare.

Link just smirked and patted the horse's back behind him. "Get on."

Scarlet paled. "How?" She muttered.

"Have you ever been on a horse before?" He asked.

She shook her head.

He mouthed the word 'oh' and then let go of the reins. Leaning over towards her, he grabbed her under her arms and hoisted her up onto Epona behind him.

Scarlet quickly hid her pink tinged cheeks when Link turned around. "Well, just a warning, you might wanna hold on… tight," he added.

Scarlet grumbled something incoherent that might have been something about 'Elf boy' but reluctantly, she eased her arms under his own and tightly hugged him to her. At first, she was hesitating a bit, not wanting to be too close to him.

"Ready?" Link said over his shoulder.

She nodded her head up and down. However, as soon as the horse took off like a bullet, Scarlet found herself burying her head in Link's back and holding on for dear life. The motion of the horse galloping, its hooves thumping against the grassy hills, caused her body to bump up and down on the saddle. It was making her feel sick, so she clenched her teeth and shoved her face into the fabric of the back of Link's tunic, wanting this to be over as soon as possible.

"Where are we going?" Scarlet managed to cry out, not even hearing her own voice over the wind rushing past her ears.

Somehow, Link heard her. He took a moment to respond, not having thought about that himself. He needed to find out what was going on. Saria had said that nothing was going on, at least anything out of the ordinary. She would know about it if there was.

Or would she? What if whoever this Gerudo woman was could be secretive about her work and keep the Sages from nosing around in her business? Well, whatever it was, she couldn't keep it up long. Someone was bound to notice something.

Finally, Link came to a decision. This was the best and only excuse good enough to give him a reason to go there. "We're going to see the Princess," he answered finally.

Scarlet was still curious but discovered that it took too much energy to talk over the wind, so she asked nothing else of him.

_Somewhere Else In Hyrule Field…_

Wind lapping at her tanned cheeks and whistling in her ears, Chione urged her steed to go faster. She had direct orders from her somewhat shocked leader, Medea. Medea, after sending him into another dimension a few days ago, once again felt the Hero of Time's presence in Hyrule.

_Flashback_

"How?!" Medea shrieked, her voice echoing loudly through the vast stone hall. "How is it that that wretched Hylian found his way back again?"

Chione bowed to her mistress. "Would you like me to get rid of him?"

Medea sat still for a moment, deep in thought. She gazed directly at the warrior in front of her but was not seeing her. "There is someone else," she whispered cryptically.

"I beg your pardon, my lady, but what do you mean?" The Gerudo warrior wondered.

"There is another presence with him," Medea responded, eyes still staring into nothing. She closed her eyes tight. "A human!" She said, her eyes opening abruptly.

"A human?" Chione repeated. "How is there a human with him?"

"I do not know, but I want you to get rid of that Hylian as soon as possible." Medea ordered. Chione bowed her head. "Bring him back here if you can, but if he struggles, kill him immediately. We don't want him getting away again."

Chione got to her feet and bowed to her mistress again. "Yes," she said, and started to turn away. Once she'd gotten down half the steps Medea called out to her again.

"Chione," she said. When the warrior turned to face her mistress she continued. "Do not harm the human. Bring the human to me." Her dark eyes flashed dangerously. Then she added, "Alive. A human could prove to be of some use to me."

_End Flashback_

As her desert steed continued bounding across the grassy plains, her sharp Gerudo eyes sighted something. Another horse, only a slight dot on the horizon, traveling in the direction of the Hyrule Castle Town Market.

Kicking her heels into her horse to urge him on faster, Chione kept her amber eyes set on the swiftly moving dot in the distance and made her way towards it. Eyes glinting, her lips curled back into a malicious smirk as she pictured driving her dagger into the Hylian's heart and how she would enjoy carrying out her mistress's orders.

_Back to Our Not So Evil Characters…_

"You were afraid!" Link mocked her, laughing. They'd dismounted Epona and were standing just outside of the drawbridge leading to the market.

"No I wasn't!" Scarlet snapped back, defending her pride. They both have WAY too much of that…

"Yeah you were! I practically couldn't breathe you were holding on so tight!" He continued to ridicule her, laughing even more at the sight of her glaring daggers at him.

"So what?" She retorted, folding her arms over her chest and scowling even more. "It's not my fault I don't exactly wanna die by falling off a horse!"

"Or were you just holding on so tight 'cause you _wanted_ to?" Link sneered, amused by how easy it was to set her off. Then he teased in a sing-song voice, "You want to _hug_ me, you want to _love_ me–" But he was swiftly cut off.

Scarlet growled and then launched herself at him, knocking him to the ground. She grabbed the neck of his tunic and yanked on it, briefly cutting off his air. "If you ever make fun of me again, Elf boy, I will personally make sure your head is no longer attached to your neck," she threatened, her blue eyes flashing menacingly.

Link stopped laughing. Looking up at the menacing human in front of him, he chuckled nervously. "Heh… I was… just kidding around, Scarlet…"

"Well, some things are funny, some _aren't_." She scolded him, giving the neck of his tunic one final tug.

Link gulped and nodded, laying his head back against the ground. Scarlet noticed that they had once again found themselves in a strangely compromising position, except this time she was kneeling over him. Her face flushed red briefly then she immediately scrambled to her feet, leaving him lying on the grass, scared out of his wits.

"Can we get going now?" She muttered, facing the drawbridge.

Link groaned and sat up. "Yeah… I guess that would be wise," he said, coughing, after being tackled to the ground. By a girl. He struggled to a standing position, then patted Epona's behind and stood beside Scarlet.

She looked away from him and growled. "Let's just go," she demanded. Link noticed the sun was starting to set on the western horizon. Turning around again, he started forward, his boots clumping loudly on the wooden drawbridge.

Scarlet hesitated for a moment, thinking she heard something, but then followed behind the green-clad Hylian, shaking off the feeling of unease. Halfway across the drawbridge, Link stopped abruptly and Scarlet almost walked into him.

"Hey! Watch it, Elf boy!" She snapped, but Link held up his hand, silencing her. He was staring very intently ahead of them. There was an arrow embedded in the torch situated on the stone wall beside the drawbridge. It was still vibrating wildly, a sign that it had just whistled past them and struck the torch.

Scarlet followed his gaze, then immediately spun around on her heels. Link followed suit. There was a Gerudo warrior standing beside her own mare just at the foot of the drawbridge, one slender arm outstretched, bow in hand. The other arm slightly held back, but instantly reached behind her and pulled another arrow from her quiver.

In the blink of an eye another arrow was whistling through the air towards them. Straight towards Scarlet, technically. Eyes wide, Scarlet swiftly ducked, dropping to her hands and knees on the wooden platform. The arrow soared over her and struck the stone wall behind them with a loud crunch.

They'd discerned one thing so far; her arrows were relatively deadly. Gawking at the arrow that narrowly missed her head, Scarlet stood again.

"Who are you?" Link demanded of the Gerudo.

"That," the Gerudo replied, loading yet another arrow onto her bow, "is none of your business."

"Sure it is," snorted Link. "You come after us, shoot some arrows at us. I think I have the right to know who you are and why you're trying to kill me." Scarlet shot him a dirty look. "Us." He added.

The warrior adjusted the bow and trained the silver tipped arrowhead right on Link, so that she could let it fly and slay her target instantly. However, she hesitated. "I have direct orders from my superior to kill you," she nodded at Link. "And to bring you back with me," she continued, nodding at Scarlet this time.

"Me?" Scarlet said in surprise. She stuck her tongue out at Link. "You die, I get to go back with her. Not too shabby, I suppose." She muttered. Link heard her.

"Be quiet," he hissed. "This isn't a good time for smart ass comments." He reached behind him and swiftly unsheathed the Master Sword, holding it out in front of him and getting into a fighting stance. "And who, might I ask, is your superior?" Link asked of the Gerudo.

The tanned woman pointed her bow directly at the spot between Link's eyes but still she didn't fire. "Like I stated before, that is none of your business. Now if you don't mind, I have a job to do." She snapped, then let the arrow fly, immediately commencing their fight.

Link dodged the arrow with ease, ducking to the side. "You think you can kill me that easily?" He teased, smirking. Stepping forward, he pulled out his shield and held it out, his sword in the other hand. "Why don't you put away that bow and give me a real fight," Link offered.

"A good idea coming from such a pathetic little Hylian," sneered the Gerudo.

"We'll see how pathetic I am when I defeat you," Link retorted, taking a step towards the woman.

She put away her bow and arrow and unsheathed two deadly, curved blades. Gripping them tightly, she held them in front of her body protectively, crossing the two blades to create an 'X'.

The Gerudo winked one amber eye at him, awaiting his attack. Link lunged forward and flung out his sword towards the woman's stomach, between her two swords. She quickly reacted and trapped his sword between her two blades, the metal clashing together. Link yanked on his sword but couldn't pull it free.

Thinking desperately of what to do, Link continued pulling on the Master Sword, trying to wrench it from her grasp. The Gerudo woman smirked at his attempts. Scarlet, gone unnoticed during the fight, had snuck behind the Gerudo. She had a relatively thick stick in her hand, and brought it down on the woman's head.

The Gerudo faltered, only for a moment, but that gave him time enough to pull his sword free of its capture between her swords. Angered, the woman turned on Scarlet and swung her leg at the girl, her foot colliding with the other girl's stomach. Scarlet grunted and fell backwards, her head colliding with the hard ground with a sound thump.

"You're fighting me, not her." Link growled, catching the desert woman's attention once again. The woman was no longer using her swords as a shield, which gave Link the chance to thrust at her exposed stomach. She swiftly deflected the blow, but his sword didn't back off and instead struck her thigh.

Wincing, the woman hissed and, ignoring the searing pain in her leg, lunged forward and swung one of her swords in a wide arc, attempting to slice his head right off his shoulders. Link barely ducked in time and the blade grazed his shoulder.

Still crouched down, the Hylian flung out his sword again and it broke through the skin on her calf. She made a strange noise in her throat and her leg gave out, driving her to her knees. She made a slash at the top of his head but he jumped back and stood to his full height again.

Now that she was the one down on her knees, her right leg bleeding profusely in two places, Link had the upper hand. Literally.

Wincing, she grunted and used what strength she still had in her upper body and thrust out one curved blade. It clashed into Link's and his grip loosened somewhat. Instantly bringing up her other blade, it collided with Link's sword for a second time and to his dismay, the Master Sword was sent flying out of his grip.

Knowing he wouldn't have a chance to run to retrieve it, he came to a quick decision of how to finish this Gerudo off. Mentally muttering a few magical words, Link closed his eyes and summoned the power of Din's fire.

Fight fire with fire, he thought. The Gerudo may be used to the intense heat of the desert, but she wouldn't be able to withstand a full-blown blast of fire.

Link bent and thrust the as of yet invisible strand of power at the ground where the Gerudo knelt, bleeding. A powerful blast started with just a small ring of fire, but quickly spread out and entirely engulfed the woman in a vast dome of blazing inferno.

When the blaze died down, Link looked up from where he was crouched on one knee, panting, and saw the Gerudo lying in a crumpled heap on the grass, flames still licking at her already scorched body. She was twitching mildly and groaning something incoherent. Her skin was burnt horribly, her clothes almost entirely burned off, some of the hair on her head scorched right off in spots.

The sun had almost completely disappeared behind the dark hills in the distance, and Link looked over his shoulder. After a brief moment of panic, Link dashed past the Gerudo to where Scarlet lay on the ground, not moving. Scooping the girl up in his arms, Link cradled her against his chest and immediately ran headlong for the dark, square opening where the drawbridge was just starting to close.

"I don't think so!" Link yelled to the sky then leaped across the last span and landed shakily on the moving wooden platform.

Sliding down the drawbridge that was attempting to close on him, he landed with a loud thump of his boots on the stone floor, safely inside the small courtyard before the market town.

Glancing briefly at the unconscious girl in his arms, Link ran past the inhabitants of the small town, startling some, angering others, but his main concern right now was reaching the castle. What did it matter who he accidentally bumped into on the way?

Dashing up to the guard at the first castle gate, he said hurriedly, "Please… I need to see the Princess… right… now," he gasped.

The guard gave him a strange look but tapped his spear on the stone, and the gate creaked and slid upwards. Link mouthed 'thank you' and hurried on, not stopping until he reached the huge main doors.

Rapping on the vast doors with the toe of his boot, since his hands weren't free, Link didn't cease his knocking until an attendant rushed to the door, an agitated expression on his face.

"What is it?" He snapped, and then noticed the unconscious girl Link was carrying.

"Get me…Zelda," Link rasped, beginning to feel how exhausted he was after the fight.

The attendant nodded and hurried away. The next few minutes rushed by in a blur. Link vaguely recalled the look of surprise on the Princess's face when she saw him at the door. He also remembered stuttering her name and his legs giving out, and collapsing at the Princess's feet, Scarlet still held tight in his arms.


	8. Of Lacy Nightgowns and Vengeful Gerudo

**Chapter Eight: Of Lacy Nightgowns and Vengeful Gerudo**

Sunlight was beating down on her face, so bright she could feel its intense rays through her eyelids. Squeezing her eyes shut tighter, she tried to block out the light but it was overwhelming. Blinking, she slowly opened her eyes to find the source of the light.

Peering off to the side slightly, it appeared to be a window. A really, really big window. The sun was pouring in through the glass and igniting every nook and cranny with a vivid luminosity.

Gazing around, she attempted to recognize her surroundings, but nothing seemed familiar.

_Not my room,_ she declared sarcastically.

Glancing down at herself, she realized she was sleeping in a massive canopy bed situated against the wall in an equally massive room. Seeing her bare shoulders, she vaguely wondered where her clothes were, where she was, and why she was here, but the bed was so comforting, so warm, and so welcome that she nearly dozed off again.

Making sure there was no one else in the room with her, she rolled over to one side of the huge bed and slipped out from under the silky sheets, sliding her legs over the edge. Instead of the floor being cold on her bare feet, it too was warm.

As she stood, she felt a sharp pain in her head, and suddenly everything came flooding back to her.

She and Link had been on their way to see 'the princess' when some strange looking tanned woman attacked them. Link was fighting with her but Scarlet had decided to be idiotic and snuck behind her, smacking her over the head with a stick. The woman had turned on her and swiftly knocked her out.

Where was Link?

And what happened to the woman with the bow and arrows?

Raising a hand to her throbbing head, Scarlet glanced around again. It was so quiet in here. So peaceful. She never got such a thing at home. Something caught her eye and she made her way over to it. What she saw was a vast, fancy bathroom built into the bedroom, shining and smelling like lavender. There was a huge bath in the middle of the room, dozens of glinting silver taps and handles all around the perimeter of it.

Scarlet strode over to the large tub and gazed at it in awe. She felt like she didn't belong here; a peasant in some rich mansion. Purely amazed, she reached out and touched one of the many taps, wishing she could figure out how to work them. Which one turned on the water? Why was there so many taps in the first place?

Figuring it was worth giving it a shot; Scarlet knelt down on the carpeted floor and turned the tap she had touched to the right. To her astonishment, clear water started rushing out from the tap and filling the tub.

"Didn't expect to get it right on the first try," she muttered in disbelief, "what with all those taps…"

Seeing steam misting up from the water that was leisurely filling the massive tub, Scarlet grinned to herself. "And I even got it to be _hot_ water," she snorted.

Once the tub was completely full and steaming like a mug of hot chocolate, she decided to experiment with some of the other taps. Sliding over to the right of the tap she just used, Scarlet bent over the edge and turned another tap.

Lavender smelling liquid with a purple hue started spilling into the hot water, immediately swirling and mixing with the steaming bath. _So that's where the smell was coming from… _She concluded.

Grinning mischievously, she moved over to yet another tap and turned it. Bubbles began foaming out of this tap and spreading across the surface of the water, and once again a lavender scent filled the air. _Gee… someone likes lavender,_ Scarlet thought.

Turning off the tap, Scarlet felt quite satisfied with herself for successfully filling the bath without making an idiot of herself. Standing up, she lifted her right leg and slid it over the marble edge of the tub, flinching slightly from the heat of the water. Growing used to it, she brought her other leg over and slowly slid down into the steaming, foaming bath.

Sighing, Scarlet leaned her head back against the edge of the tub and closed her eyes. This was the best thing she'd experienced since arriving in this strange place. It was so serine and peaceful and hot that she felt herself slipping in and out of sleep, and was so relaxed that she didn't even hear someone let themselves into the bedroom and slowly walk over to the bathroom, their boots clumping on the wooden floors.

At the last second, she opened her eyes and saw Link standing in the doorway to the bathroom, eyes wide.

For a long moment Scarlet didn't react, just knelt in the deep bath, only her shoulders and a bit of her chest above the water, and stared straight back at him. Then suddenly she shrieked and scrambled around in the water, trying to hide beneath the bubbles. "Get out!" She yelled, folding her arms across her chest.

He was still, and silent, staring right at her. For a minute he stood there in silence, and then suddenly snapped back to reality. Holding his hands up in apology, he stuttered "sorry," and then backed up out of the room, his eyes never leaving her until he disappeared around the corner.

Feeling her cheeks turn hot, Scarlet sat in silence for a while, the bath steaming and bubbling around her. What was that all about? Why was he just staring at her like that?

_I don't know… but Elf boy's freaking me out… _Scarlet thought, her heart racing. Wait, why was her heart racing? Oh, possibly because she was embarrassed beyond comprehension. Or was it something else…?

_No! _Her mind argued. _It's nothing._

Cursing, Scarlet shook off her bubbling thoughts and once again leaned back against the edge of the tub, closing her eyes.

_Somewhere in the Haunted Wasteland…_

"Look at yourself, Chione." Medea demanded, frustration furrowing her brow.

The other Gerudo lost what little control she had left over her ruined body and fell to her knees before her mistress. She let out a low, wailing moan but Medea silenced her.

"How could you let this happen?" Medea raged. "You have failed me, Chione."

The warrior crumpled and curled up on the stone floor, writhing in pain. The burns inflicted on her by the Hylian's magic were not the only things causing her pain. The knowledge that she had failed to carry out her orders was eating away at her like termites. She had never failed before.

Not only that, but her mistress was outraged and using her sorcery to inflict more pain on Chione for her failure.

Chione attempted to say something but all that came from her raw throat was a gurgling squeak. Stretching a raw, bloody hand towards her mistress, she finally managed to speak, her voice hoarse. "Please…" was all she got out.

"I will give you one more chance, Chione. One. And if you fail me again, I will let you die," Medea said menacingly. She watched as her servant nodded her blackened head and bowed low, despite how much pain it likely caused her.

"I will heal you this time, but if you don't kill that Hylian on your second chance I will do it myself. And I will kill you, too." The Gerudo threatened the burned, writhing thing at her feet.

Chione didn't respond, too weak to move anymore. A surge of magical energy rushed through her body; she felt it ploughing through her veins, from her fingertips to her shoulders, her thighs to her toes. Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt her wounds cease leaking blood and seal up and her burns and welts and bruises fade away as if nothing had ever happened.

Instantly she felt refreshed, as if she had just jumped in a cold bath. Slowly letting her eyelids flutter open, the warrior shakily climbed to her feet, her legs feeling as if she hadn't used them in four years. The only thing that prevented her from collapsing again because of this strange side affect was the sheer determination and fierce sense of honour and duty to her master. Staggering down the sandy stone steps on legs that may as well have belonged to a toddler just learning how to walk, Chione began her second trip on her way to destroy the 'knight in shining armor' without a backward glance.

_Back in Hyrule Castle…_

Wandering around the big room, Scarlet growled and wondered what the hell happened to her clothes. Out of the corner of her steely eyes she saw a silky garment draped over a chair next to the bed she had woken up in.

Knowing that the clothes she had arrived here in – a black t-shirt, light faded jeans, and a black zip-up hoody, definitely weren't silky, she grunted and closed her fingers around the soft garment, lifting it up to her face.

It fell out from its current, folded state and she saw that it was most definitely silky, a white nightgown that would probably hang down low enough to drag on the floor, with thin straps and a lace lining around the trim that would settle somewhat below her collarbone.

If she were to wear it, of course.

"I'm not wearing that," Scarlet snorted, looking at it with pure disgust. Not only was it a dress, of a sort – it was _lacy._ She was about to toss it back down on the chair when she heard knocking at the door.

Not aware if the door was locked or not, she had a brief moment of panic before she abruptly changed her mind and fumbled around with her butter-fingers and during her panic miraculously managed to throw the stupid dress over her head in the proper way and drag it down to cover her body just as the person knocking let themselves in.

All she heard was a laugh as she slowly turned around to face the doorway, which in this huge room was a mile away (slight exaggeration).

"Your hair looks pretty funny," Link laughed from across the room, leaning on the doorframe.

Scarlet just growled and glared at him then it dawned on her that in her rush to get the stupid nightgown on her hair had taken quite the beating. "Shut up, Elf boy." She muttered as she smoothed her hair down. She had been out of the bath for almost an hour now, and vigorously towel-dried her hair as well, but although it was dry it probably looked like a rat's nest.

"I couldn't find a brush," she groaned. Looking down, she discovered that her nightgown was slightly twisted. Smoothing it out as well, she attempted to run her fingers through her long hair. "And who are you to say _I _look funny, you who has really pointy ears and stupid clothes!" she argued.

"My clothes aren't stupid," he retorted, faking a pout and folding his arms across his chest. "Anyway, if you want something to eat you can come with me, because you'd probably get yourself lost in here."

Ignoring his comment, she immediately burst out, "Where are my clothes?!"

"I don't know," he said, but the expression on his face said he did know.

Giving up on her hair, she brushed it all behind her shoulders with her hand and strode toward the Hylian. "Yeah, you do," she said, her eyes flashing.

"So what?" He replied, but seeing her expression he quickly added, "I think they're being washed right now. Calm down, jeez. There's nothing wrong with what you're wearing."

Scarlet gave him a strange look and crossed her arms. "Nothing wrong? It's a freakin' dress, you… argh!" She gave up and shook her head, motioning for him to lead the way to breakfast.

Muttering, "stupid Elf boy," under her breath, Scarlet gloomily followed behind him as he led her down a vast stone hallway.

The walls were lavished with decorative hangings and portraits, most of which portrayed beautiful landscapes – likely the land they were in right now, or paintings of a King and his daughter. There were few windows in this hallway, but many torches lined the walls, probably for use during the night.

Staring at Link's back, she couldn't help but feel her face flush after their earlier meeting. Why had it taken him so long to leave the room? He had just stood there, staring at her.

_There's nothing interesting about me, _Scarlet thought to herself glumly. Maybe he was just slow, if nothing else.

After a while of descending down winding stairs, they emerged into a very large dining hall. As they passed through the doors, two guards stationed just outside nodded curtly at Link but warily eyed Scarlet as if she was some kind of spy. Ignoring the watchful eyes, she followed Link into the large room, her nightgown dragging on the floor and her head down.

Looking up as she entered the room, however, Scarlet first saw a huge table that spanned more than half the distance of the room, surrounded by more than three dozen chairs. Seated at the head of the table on the far side closest to a row of arching windows cut into the stone wall was a young woman with long blonde hair and a very royal looking dress and a sparkling tiara seated upon her head.

Link was making his way down towards where the young woman was sitting, so Scarlet followed suit. The blonde girl looked up from the table as Link approached and a smile spread across her delicate features as well as a light shade of pink across her cheeks.

"Link…" she greeted him as he stopped beside her seat. Link started to bow but the blonde girl halted him. "That is completely unnecessary," she told him and he quickly rose to his feet again.

She rose to her feet instead and stood in front of the green clad Hylian for a moment, just staring at him – as if unsure what to do, then abruptly jumped forward embraced him tightly.

Scarlet glanced up as the other girl hugged Link and caught her eye over Link's shoulder. The girl – she looked to be a few years older than Scarlet, looked at her curiously then pulled away from Link and addressed Scarlet.

"Hello," she said politely, stretching out her hand. "I don't believe we've met. I am Princess Zelda, but please feel free to just call me Zelda."

Scarlet hesitated but took the Princess's hand reluctantly. "I'm Scarlet," she mumbled.

"And she's also a pain in the butt," Link added from behind the Princess with an audible snicker.

Scarlet would have slugged him in the arm if he hadn't been out of range. She started to make a smart comment, but Zelda cut in first.

"I think this is a bit too formal for a simple breakfast. Would you two care to join me in the courtyard for our meal?"

_In the courtyard…_

A bright afternoon sun shone down on them through a canopy of an assortment of beautiful trees Scarlet had never seen before.

Some were over eight feet tall and had vibrant deep pink petals and stark white bark, kind of like a mutated Cherry Blossom.

Some slightly smaller ones were also adorned in white bark, but its leaves were the same shade – white. It was kind of freaky – it seemed almost skeletal.

Glancing lower Scarlet found some slightly normal looking trees closer to her height with deep auburn bark and normal, green leaves. Although there was a strange species of fruit blossoming on these branches – some kind of weird banana-pineapple hybrid, she could learn to ignore that.

She and Link were sitting on the brilliant green grass while the Princess sat upon a stone bench mounted on a small platform. They had finished their breakfast: servants of Zelda's had brought out dozens of trays full of some familiar and some entirely foreign foods for them to dine on.

Scarlet lay back in the grass on her back, her arms under her head, and stared up at the misty white clouds dancing through the deep pool of blue that closely resembled Link's eyes.

"So, how did the two of you meet?" The Princess questioned them, bringing Scarlet's attention back to the ground. She and Link caught each other's eyes and then looked back at Zelda.

"It's an interesting story, actually…" Link started, biting into a fruit that somewhat resembled an apple, but knowing this strange place it could very well taste like an orange.

"Please, tell me. I'm curious," Zelda ventured, her sapphire eyes meeting Link's. Pink danced across her pale cheeks before she looked away again. Scarlet frowned, noticing that the two kept glancing at each other like that, and blushing. Was there something going on here that she didn't know about?

"Didn't Saria tell you what happened to me?" Link asked the Princess.

_Who the hell is Saria? Are all his friends girls? _Scarlet wondered inwardly.

Zelda shook her head. "No, strangely enough I haven't heard of any disturbances in the time of peace we've been experiencing lately. What happened?"

As Link told the Princess of what had happened, Scarlet listened and was surprised to find that she only knew half the story. And she was also surprised to find that all this fairytale stuff actually was real. She grinned as he told Zelda how Link and Scarlet had met.

For some reason, hearing the same story he'd told her a day ago retold to this princess, in this strange fairyland place, it actually didn't sound all that ridiculous after all.

Zelda had somewhat of a shocked expression on her face when Link had finished. He also told her about the other Scarlet who had attacked them on the way to the castle. "Who is this woman? Was it the same one both times?" She asked Link, her bright blue eyes wide.

Link took a moment to respond. "No, I don't think so. I don't know who she – they, are, or why they're trying to kill me."

Scarlet snorted audibly. "Maybe they don't like you, dumba-"

However, she was cut off mid-word as Link whipped a piece of the fruit he was eating at her face, hitting her right between the eyes. The yellow fruit made an unpleasant 'splat' sound as it collided with her skin, its juices dripping down onto her nose. The fruit slid down her face and her expression went from a childish grin to an embarrassed, disgusted, and extremely angry look.

"You… bastard…" she muttered, then, from her currently seated position on the grass, launched herself at him, arms out in front of her. Crashing into the Hylian, he tumbled backwards and ended up on his back in the grass, Scarlet's hands firmly planted in the grass on either side of him. Her face an inch from his, she snapped,

"Did you HAVE to do that??"

"Did you HAVE to call me a dumbass? _And_ a bastard?" He retorted, trying to get her off of him.

"I called you a bastard 'cause you threw a piece of friggin' fruit at my face!!" She hissed.

"And I threw a 'piece of friggin' fruit' at your face 'cause you called me a dumbass!" He replied angrily, pushing at her shoulders, but she wouldn't budge.

Zelda stared at the two bickering and clawing at each other on the grass, dumbfounded.

"But did you _have_ to throw it at my_ face_?" Scarlet cried out, supporting herself on her knees and pushing back at his hands that were trying to force her away with the same amount of strength.

"Um… yes?" Link laughed, rolling his eyes to the heavens. He managed to shove Scarlet backwards hard enough that she fell off him and landed on her butt on the ground.

She growled and sighed in defeat. Wiping the slimy fruit off her face with a look of utter disgust, she then just folded her arms over her chest and sat there, fuming silently.

Link sat up, dusting himself off. Glancing at the Princess, he saw that she was looking back and forth between him and Scarlet, a lopsided grin on her pretty face. Shaking her head, she laughed quietly before addressing the other Hylian again.

"It looks like you two get along well," she commented, sarcasm evident in her soft voice. Clearing her throat in a way that said, 'back to business', she continued, "Now, I believe this is a serious matter. Although we are at peace with the Gerudo, our alliance has always been on and off, and there are still those who do not believe in peace. This may just be a small rebellion against our people, but it could also be much more."

Link nodded in agreement, his sky blue eyes staring as if he were deep in thought. "The Gerudo who attacked us on the way here, she said she had direct orders from her master to kill me. And for some reason to bring Scarlet back to her master," he added, an afterthought of his story earlier.

"Do you think there is a connection between the two Gerudo?" Zelda asked him, also deep in thought.

Scarlet looked between the two, wondering why they were so serious about this. Maybe this fairytale thing was deeper than she thought.

"I think so. In fact, I think the woman who came after us in Hyrule Field was probably working for the other Gerudo, the one who attacked me in the Lost Woods." Link said. Then, "but that's just a guess. I could be wrong." He added, shrugging.

Zelda said nothing, evidently expecting Link to continue – which he did. Leaning back and supporting himself on his hands in the grass, Link sighed and stared at the sky.

"As for why they want to kill me, I think you're right. It's not just a stupid little rebellion. This has to be something big, right?" He said, glancing at the Princess. Catching her eye, he smiled. She blushed and returned the smile.

Scarlet groaned. How often were they planning on doing that right in front of her? She was sure there was something going on now. The two were acting like they were little kids with secret crushes on each other. Turning away, she gazed around, wanting to look anywhere but at these two.

_Hyrule Field_

It was amazing how nearly three hundred Gerudo soldiers could move swiftly without making a sound. Armed with swords, scimitars, daggers, bows and arrows, crossbows, and many other weapons designed purely for swift killing, they swarmed around the edge of the moat, awaiting further orders from their commander.

As Chione stood, the wind whipping at her face and hair, she went over the plan she had forged.

Revenge.

Revenge was one of the main reasons for this attack. She had been sent on a mission and failed, and been horribly defeated and humiliated at the hands of a Hylian.

She had been sent crawling back to her master, on the verge of death, which was something that embarrassed her beyond comprehension. Not once before had she failed to carry out orders. She was a mercenary, a deadly warrior, a thief.

But to be defeated by a _man_ was seen as almost a sin in the eyes of the Gerudo. Their race being mostly female, they were a people raised for nothing but combat. They trusted no one, and always had a lasting grudge against the Hylians. Since a man was only born into their race every 100 years or so, they had grown to know only the habits and ways of females.

The Hylians had everything at their fancy little fingertips. They had access to everything they wanted; all the finest food and clothing and shelter. They lived in a prosperous age where everything and everyone was at peace for once. They had everything.

Everything the Gerudo wanted. Confined to their desert far west of the capital of the royal Hylian Empire, all they really had was a fortress full of deadly assassins and thieves, and a meagre river running through the valley on the outskirts of their fortress.

Gerudo trusted men the least. When a man was born into the race of assassins, he would be crowned ruler of all the Gerudo. However, since there rarely was a male Gerudo in their presence, they were reluctant to trust any male of any species. The women of Gerudo heritage were strong, proud warriors and they believed that women were dominant in their empire. If a man were to set foot on the Gerudo lands he would immediately be forced into slavery, or have to prove his worth to the Gerudo.

Chione could not accept the fact that she had been defeated by a man. A Hylian. And that she had failed to serve Medea. Now she had the chance to redeem herself, and again prove her worth in the eyes of her leader. Her sole purpose this day was to do just that, and destroy the one man who had humiliated her.

The attack was to begin not too long before dawn, while every Hylian was safely asleep in their beds and the night was at its blackest. Stealthy as they were, the assassins would still require the dark of the night to shelter themselves in its shadows as they crept upon the castle, the main stronghold of the Hylian Empire.

Medea had informed her that the Hylian and the human had been taken in by the Princess of Hyrule and were staying in the castle. This gave her and her small army the obvious upper hand, as their enemies were all in one place.

Staring hard ahead at the stone wall in front of her across the shallow moat, Chione inhaled the crisp evening air and felt it burn down her throat and in her lungs. She sent three of her Gerudo to scope out the outer walls to pinpoint the exact location of the guards on the other side, guarding the drawbridge.

They scaled the walls with ease and returned with their findings not too much later. It seemed there were only four guards on duty this evening, two stationed just inside the drawbridge on the other side, and two on either side of the bridge, farther down the walls.

Chione silently signalled four other Gerudo armed with crossbows and bows and arrows to scale the walls yet again, keeping out of sight of the possibly alert guards, and take them out with one silent, deadly shot each so as to not attract the attention of other guards.

As the night darkened further and crept ever so slowly towards dawn, Chione waited with her remaining soldiers for the signal that the guards had been taken care of. She again went over the plan with them, being ever so careful to ensure that they knew exactly what they were doing and that nothing would go wrong.

The signal came not too long after the four Gerudo were sent to their task, and Chione turned to her warriors. She held up a hand, and everyone went still.

Looking to the east, over the town at the base of the great Death Mountain of Kakariko, home to the Gorons, she waited until the arc of the sun crept above the horizon. The defences of the outer walls were now silent.

Signaling to her fellow Gerudo, as well as the four archers who had returned from their task, she said, "Go!" And as she watched over three hundred of the finest Gerudo assassins scale the walls and enter the city, a sly grin spread across her dark face.

They were in.


	9. A Deadly Reunion

**Chapter Nine: A Deadly Reunion**

Darkness had enveloped the castle. Link and the Princess had retreated to one of the many rooms inside the castle to continue their conversation. Scarlet decided not to follow them. What did she know about anything they were talking about, anyway?

After wandering the castle for a few hours, she found herself back in the courtyard. She could just see a patch of stars peeking out above the canopy of odd trees. They didn't look like any of the stars she had ever seen at home. She couldn't pick out any familiar constellations. These stars were brighter, bigger, and it seemed they were even closer.

Scarlet stepped out into the courtyard and plodded across the grass. It was prickly on her bare feet. The air wasn't warm – it felt kind of like a spring night in her world. Still wearing the meagre nightgown, she felt a shiver run down her spine. But she wasn't so sure it was only from the cold.

After the encounter with that Gerudo woman, as Link had called her, Scarlet figured this place wasn't all that safe after all. Okay, so she wasn't looking over her shoulder every two seconds, but she still felt she had to be cautious. Or nervous.

She stopped underneath one of the tall white trees with pink petals. Picking a petal off one of the lower branches, she twiddled it around in her fingers. Link and Zelda were up in the castle, discussing what 'could be a serious matter', as the Princess had said. But judging from what Scarlet had seen earlier she couldn't help but wonder if all they were doing up there was talking.

Then again, she could be jumping to conclusions again.

She was staring down at the soft, rosy petal in her hands when the unexpected happened.

A hand clamped over her mouth and nose and an arm was flung about her waist, dragging her backwards. She tried to cry out but the hand was cutting short her breath.

Her first thought was, maybe it was Link playing some kind of game with her. Maybe payback for earlier in Hyrule Field. Although she could speak, she could still hear. The commotion now coming from inside the castle was raucous. She heard dozens of footsteps in the halls, screams that were instantly cut short, the clang of metal on metal.

Scarlet wasn't stupid. Thrusting her elbow backwards, she jabbed it into her attacker's stomach. They faltered and she took the chance to whirl and push them down. While the woman was on the ground Scarlet turned and bolted for the entranceway into the castle.

As soon as she stepped through the doorway she had walked into chaos. Taking a quick glance over her shoulder, she saw that the woman had gotten to her feet and was looking around for her. Scarlet hesitated a second too long and the Gerudo woman spotted her.

"Uh oh…" she muttered before whirling around and taking off down the stone corridor in the direction of the stairs.

She had to find Link, or the Princess. Preferably Link because Scarlet somewhat doubted the Princess's ability to use a sword, whereas Link on the other hand – well, she'd seen him fight.

She had thought the stairs were to the left of the courtyard. As it turned out, they weren't. Staring at the blank wall where the stairs were supposed to be, Scarlet realized that she had left the courtyard through a different doorway and was now on the other side of the castle entirely.

"Crap!"

A crowd of people came stampeding down the hall, some of which were Gerudo, Hylian soldiers, and some even just maids who served the royal family. Swords were clashing as the Hylians and the Gerudo fought. Scarlet flattened herself against the wall as a Gerudo blade sliced through the air where she'd been standing not a second ago.

A soldier just to the left of her fell to his knees, blood streaming down his chin and from the wound in his stomach. His dying eyes glanced at Scarlet for a split second then he collapsed.

Staring at the scene in front of her, Scarlet's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in horror. This was exactly like things she'd seen in movies. Except in movies, all the fighting was choreographed and the blood and death was fake.

This was real. Bloody and horribly real. If she was seeing it with her own eyes, it had to be real.

Trying to keep her stomach from jumping out of her throat, Scarlet stepped over the fallen Hylian and immediately bolted around the corner, holding her nightgown up around her knees.

There it was.

The long, carpeted staircase leading up to where Link and Zelda were, looking for all the world like a passageway to heaven right now. Scarlet stared at it for a minute, then rushed over to the bottom step.

The Gerudo had lost her in all the chaos but Scarlet doubted she would be safe for too long. When she reached the top of the stairs, she turned to go left but ran headlong into something solid.

Unfortunately, that something turned out to be a someone.

All in about a fraction of a second she was slammed roughly into a wall, a hand firmly gripping her throat. The Gerudo squeezed and briefly darkness flitted across Scarlet's vision. The woman lifted her about a foot off the ground and forced her head back against the wall with the hand grasping her neck.

Scarlet blinked. There was something oddly familiar about this woman.

"You!" The dark skinned woman growled.

Squirming around in the Gerudo's grasp, Scarlet stared at her, dumbfounded. "Uh, do I know you?" She rasped, her breath rapidly being cut short.

The woman glared at her. "We had a rather interesting encounter earlier," she replied, a rather vague answer. "Where is the Hylian?" She demanded.

Scarlet stared at her blankly. "The what?" She asked, her voice hoarse and not more than a whisper.

"Are all humans this stupid?" The Gerudo exclaimed, her amber eyes flashing.

Scarlet ignored the insult. "No, I'm just special-" she started, but the woman cut her off by tightening her grip on Scarlet's throat briefly.

"Don't be sharp with me, you pathetic little human!" She hissed.

Suddenly, Scarlet remembered why this Gerudo seemed familiar. "It's you!" She coughed, her eyes widening. The Gerudo that tried to kill Link in Hyrule Field. But of course, Scarlet went and got herself knocked out so she didn't see the outcome of the fight. "Should you be dead or something?" She asked.

Chione narrowed her eyes at Scarlet. Digging her nails into the girl's neck, she lifted her and flung her to the stone floor at her feet. Scarlet's head made contact with the floor first, followed by the rest of her body.

The impact nearly paralyzed her. Rolling over onto her back, Scarlet squinted up at the woman towering over her. At first, the Gerudo's foot was on the floor. Then, it was firmly planted on Scarlet's chest, preventing her from going anywhere, and crushing her lungs at the same time. Not that she was planning on going anywhere anyways, and even if she did, she wouldn't get far.

"Where is your friend?" She demanded, pressing her pointed shoe harder against Scarlet's chest.

Scarlet suppressed a gasp of pain. "Uh… Elf boy?" She whispered, unable to manage more than that.

Chione gave her a blank look. She lifted her foot slightly to give the girl some air to respond.

"Link?" Scarlet asked, her hands scrabbling at the floor, trying to escape the Gerudo woman. "I – I don't know where he is," she gasped.

"Why should I believe that?" Chione sneered, lifting her foot and kicking Scarlet over onto her stomach. She dug her shoe into the girl's back, right between her shoulder blades.

Scarlet kicked her feet frantically. "Because it's true!" She cried out.

"Well then, I'll just have to find him myself," Chione said. She raised her foot and the girl scampered away a few paces, crawling across the floor on her hands and knees, her silk nightgown dragging behind her. Chione watched her until she scrambled to her feet and made to run away.

The assassin laughed.

Suddenly, Scarlet's limbs went stiff and her arms and legs shot to her sides like a coin to a magnet. Her teeth clenched together and her voice caught in her throat. Then, like a stone, she keeled over backwards and hit the floor with a dull thud.

Smirking, Chione strode over to where the human lay motionless in the middle of the corridor. Her eyes were open, looking around anxiously, although she was unable to move any other muscle. The Gerudo bent and looked the girl in the eyes.

"You didn't actually think I'd let you get away, did you?" She scoffed, then straightened up.

Scarlet made a noise in her throat like she was trying to say something, but her mouth was firmly shut and bound by the spell Chione had put on her, as were her arms and legs.

"Now, you'll stay here, because I doubt you're physically capable of going anywhere anytime soon. And I'll be off to go kill your little friend. I'll have one of my soldiers take care of you. Good bye!" She said to the girl, a sly grin plastered on her tanned face.

Someone was hammering at the door. Link was sure it would cave in any minute and Gerudo warriors would come charging in. Zelda was standing by the window, her hands planted on the sill. The window looked out over the courtyard and the courtyard had many windows looking into the corridor inside.

Screaming could be heard from below, the many footsteps of Hylian soldiers clothed in heavy armor, the clang of Hylian steel against Gerudo steel. An arrow whistled through the air and struck the wall next to the Princess's head. She cried out.

Link looked up from his frantic dragging of furniture to block the door. "What's the matter?"

She turned and caught his eye. "Oh, nothing. My castle is under attack by Gerudo, half my soldiers are dying, Goddesses – they're even killing my servants! Nothing's wrong at all. Go back to blocking the door, please."

Link stared at her for a minute, unable to comprehend her sarcasm in a situation like this. Maybe the knowledge that this was actually happening was driving her mad. He nodded and turned back to his work.

In that minute of hesitation, however, the door bent inwards and broke with a shower of wood splinters. A Gerudo sword came within an inch of Link's stomach. He backed away, hopping over a large armchair and running to Zelda's side.

He touched her arm and she slid her hand into his, staring into his sky blue eyes. "Hide!" He whispered.

She stared at him and shook her head no.

"Go!" He said, a little more demanding this time. The last thing he wanted was for something to happen to her when he had to fight. Plus, she was royalty, and that title just screamed 'kidnap me!'.

Biting her lip, the Princess nodded after a long pause. She slid her arms around his waist and pulled him close, resting her head against his chest.

Link was unsure how to react, so he let her hold him. But time was running out. The blade that had broken through the door was swiftly making the hole bigger, almost enough for someone to either step through or just kick the door down.

Sliding the Princess's arms off of him, Link gently pushed her away. "Go!" He told her, maybe just a little too forcefully. She stumbled back a few steps, looking hurt, then turned and ran through a doorway on the far end of the room.

The instant the Gerudo kicked the door down and it hit the stone floor with a loud thump and a billowing cloud of dust and splinters of wood, Link remembered something important he'd neglected to remember for the past five minutes.

Scarlet!

Where in Din's name was she? She'd still been in the courtyard when he and Zelda had gone inside. But now the courtyard and the inside walls were swarming with Gerudo. But there was nothing he could do for her right now. All he could do was hope that nothing had happened to her.

The assassin searched the room with her sharp Gerudo eyes before her gaze fell on Link, standing by the huge canopy bed in the center of the room.

She grinned and began walking towards him, one curved blade upraised. "You're the one we're supposed to kill, aren't you?" She said quietly, her slender hips swaying side to side with the exaggerated way she walked.

Link unsheathed his sword. "Oh, is that why you're here? And I thought you were just here to steal from royalty and kill innocent people!" He said, faking surprise.

The Gerudo was now a footstep away from him. "That too," she replied, smirking. "Chione said she would pay whoever found you a pretty good reward."

Link took a step away from her, removing his shield from his back and sliding it onto his left forearm. "Chione?" He repeated.

"Our leader," the girl replied. She appeared to be younger than Link, from what he could tell. Her fiery hair was short and cropped close to her chin, with a few shorter strands astray on her forehead. She was clothed in the usual Gerudo apparel, a small purple strapless top covering her chest but leaving her stomach bare, and pants of the same hue that hugged her hips snugly but were loose and flowing in the thighs. There was a crossbow strapped to her back as well as the sword in her hand.

"You know, I really have important things to do right now, so if you could just be on your way –" Link started. He didn't even see her make a movement, but with a slight _whoosh _in the air a small dagger struck the floor at his feet, a half a centimetre away from the toe of his right boot.

Looking from the dagger – the hilt of which was still vibrating – up to the girl standing in front of him, Link sighed. "Okay," he said. "I guess if you really want to waste my time that badly I can fight you."

She smirked. "Good. I would hate to get the impression that the Hylian causing Chione so much trouble is a coward."

Link laughed. He wasn't entirely sure who this Chione that the Gerudo kept mentioning was, but he wasn't one to back down from a fight, especially after being called a coward.

The Gerudo reached over her shoulder and unsheathed another blade, infinitely similar to the one she already held. Crouching slightly, the young warrior stood at the ready, her blades crossed and her eyes narrowed.

"That's getting old," Link huffed under his breath. As if she heard him, the dark-skinned girl lunged forward.

He flung out his shield and blocked the attack, his ears ringing as metal struck metal. She quickly recovered and jumped at him again, bringing one of her blades around in a wide arc towards his right ear.

Ducking, Link hefted his sword up to meet hers as it sliced through the air where his head had been. Straightening up, the Hylian pushed all his weight against his sword and threw the girl backwards. She stumbled a few steps but regained her balance and swiftly darted back to the fight.

She swung out her blades, one to the left, one to the right, and lunged forwards, enclosing him in an embrace with her swords. His arms forced to his sides by the blades wrapped around him like someone else's arms, Link looked at the Gerudo and grinned.

"Well, looks like you've got me," he said, pretending defeat.

She smirked and forced down on the swords harder, cutting into his skin. "No," she said. "Not that easily. Put up a fight, Hylian." With that, she lifted her foot to his stomach and released her grip on him, at the same time giving him a hard kick, sending him stumbling backwards.

Winded momentarily, Link caught his heel on the foot of the bed and lost his balance. Landing on his back on the cushioned surface, he didn't have time to get up again before the Gerudo was on him.

She thrust her sword down. It would have gutted him had he not pushed himself further up on the bed. Instead, the blade sliced into the silk sheets of the bed right between his legs.

Link yelped.

"Ahh!" He cried out, his eyes wide. Mortified, he rolled over and jumped to his feet beside the bed. "Goddesses, woman, if you're going to kill me at least let me die a man!"

Finally freeing her sword from the bed, she took one look at his flushed face and burst into laughter. "You're the one who moved," she informed him between chuckles.

Link grumbled. "Let's just get back to the fight, shall we?" He muttered.

"We shall." She agreed, raising her swords.

It seemed like she wasn't so unlucky after all.

Edging around the corner, Scarlet tried to remember which way to go. This castle was confusing as hell. It may as well have been a labyrinth.

The spell had worn off rather quickly, much to Scarlet's surprise. But it had unfortunate timing. Earlier, as she lay like a toppled stone statue, a Gerudo had found her. Likely the one sent by Chione.

_Flashback_

Scarlet growled inwardly. _This friggin' sucks…_

She felt like she was stuck in a cement block, and entirely helpless. The last thing she needed in a situation like this was to be helpless. With an army of Gerudo – frighteningly deadly women – storming the castle, she felt all too vulnerable just lying on the floor in the middle of the corridor.

And the day just kept on getting better and better.

The rest of her body entirely unable to function, her ears still worked. She picked up the sound of laughter immediately and could almost pinpoint where it was coming from.

A young, thin Gerudo strode over to her, her arms folded across her chest and her face split into a merciless grin.

"Having a nap, are we?" She snickered, looking around. She crouched down beside Scarlet's still body. "In a rich place like this I'd think someone would prefer a big, comfy bed. Guess you like the floor better, huh?"

If her face didn't feel like she'd gotten a Botox injection, Scarlet would have scowled. She would have come up with a quick comeback if her mouth was working. As the Gerudo stared at her, likely contemplating what sort of torture to inflict on her first, Scarlet fumed.

"I'm betting Chione did that to you, huh?" The young Gerudo observed. "Pretty damn clever."

Suddenly, Scarlet felt warm. She figured it was an angry flush creeping across her cheeks at just sitting like a stone and being insulted by this girl.

"And you look pretty stupid, too," the Gerudo went on.

Scarlet felt a storm brewing inside of her. This Gerudo was pushing it. Scarlet rarely had a calm temper, and she was extremely impatient. A few more insults would shove her right over the edge.

She was beginning to feel like an ice cube. Except, one that had been taken out of the freezer and left out on the counter for too long. It was like she was thawing out…

Thawing out? Was the spell wearing off?

"Now," the Gerudo mused. "What should I do with you? All Chione said was to take care of you. I'm afraid I'm not much of a babysitter, though, so taking care of you isn't something I plan to do." She continued, smirking. She was now leaning back against the wall opposite Scarlet, her arms crossed and her legs bent at the knees.

Ignoring the Gerudo's ramblings, Scarlet decided to test out her theory. _Wiggle your big toe, _she thought to herself, grinning inwardly as she recalled seeing that in a movie.

And that she did. After successfully wiggling her toes, all ten of them, Scarlet glanced at the Gerudo to see if the dark-skinned girl was paying her any attention.

Flexing her fingers, Scarlet grinned. And was surprised to find that her mouth actually moved.

Deciding she'd have to be swift, and knowing the Gerudo was in every way more skilled than she was, Scarlet sat up and jumped to her feet. Wobbling slightly, she took a few careful steps then broke into a run.

"Hey!" The Gerudo called out from behind her.

Now she was screwed.

The Gerudo was going to be on her in a minute, and Scarlet couldn't run as fast as she would've liked to be able to. Dashing around the corner as fast as she could go, she looked around frantically for something she could use as a weapon.

On the walls on either side of her were hangings and pictures, none of which would make very useful weapons. Further down the hall, there was a large vase sitting on a windowsill, filled with purple flowers.

Scarlet put on another burst of speed and ran towards the window that looked out into the dark sky. It was actually starting to lighten, as the sun was rising and its rays were finally starting to shine over the castle.

Scooping up the vase in both hands, she held it out the window slightly and turned it upside down, dumping both water and flowers to the floor below.

Just as the Gerudo rounded the corner and ran towards her, obviously very light on her feet considering her size, Scarlet raised the vase in both hands.

It was heavy.

The Gerudo looked at her in surprise just before Scarlet brought the vase down on her fiery haired head. It shattered, and the Gerudo swayed on her feet, her eyes staring, before collapsing to the floor with a sound thump.

Staring with wide eyes at the mouth of the vase in her hand, the only piece still intact, Scarlet shook her head and grinned. "Boo yeah!" She cheered, congratulating herself on actually doing something right for once.

Landing on her back on the stone floor, the Gerudo winced but swiftly jumped back to her feet before Link could attack again.

She ducked a thrust at her face and slashed at the Hylian's knees. She caught him around his legs with both swords, forcing him to lose his balance and bringing him to his knees. Releasing him, but not before cutting into his legs, she stood again.

Link had had enough. Wincing, he rose to his feet again and lunged at the Gerudo. Their swords clashed. His slid away from hers and he swung it towards her chest. She dodged the attack and sprinted behind him, about to turn back towards the Hylian.

However, he must have been quicker than she'd interpreted.

She stared down at the point of the blade jabbed through her chest in disbelief. She fell to her knees and Link dropped with her, still tightly clutching the hilt of the sword.

As she knelt, gasping for breath and feeling tears sting her eyes; she heard his voice in her ear.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way," he said. "But it had to end. You got your fight, though, didn't you?"

"I did," she agreed in a whisper, feeling her life drain away slowly. First all sound was diminished, like suddenly going deaf. Blackness around the edges of her vision gradually spread until the darkness overwhelmed her.

Feeling the girl go limp, Link pulled his sword out from the fatal wound in her chest. There was nothing he hated more than killing another living, thinking being. Rising to his feet, he let her lifeless body collapse to the floor in a pool of blood.

Disgusted, Link turned away.

He began cleaning off his blade on one of the bed sheets when he sensed a presence in the room with him. He spun around and his eyes met those of another Gerudo.

This one, he recognized. And she looked menacingly angry.

Her eyes glanced behind him and saw her fallen comrade. This only infuriated her further. She clenched her teeth, a fire blazing in her amber eyes.

Link opened his mouth, then promptly shut it again. He stared at her, awaiting a reaction of some kind.

"I was hoping we'd meet again, Hylian," she said, her voice dripping with scorn. "Funny that I'd find you here, standing over a dead warrior of mine with a bloodied sword."


	10. Lights Out

**Chapter Ten: Lights Out**

Link was silent. But there was a significant question nagging at the back of his mind. Like a slideshow, his mind called back an image of their previous encounter.

The fierce Gerudo warrior on her knees, bleeding, and not looking so fierce anymore. Then his succeeding attack with Din's Fire while she was already down.

The woman lying on the ground, burnt and blackened, looking for all the world like she was on the brink of death or already there, already being thrust into hell before she was ready.

Blinking, he looked back at the woman standing in front of him. "I… I thought you were dead," he blurted out in disbelief.

Her eyes flashed dangerously. Then, like a firework being set off, her control exploded. Without a word, she struck him across the face.

Recoiling from the impact, and surprise, Link stumbled backwards. His cheek stung, and it was throbbing painfully. He felt his face turn hot. Wincing, he looked back at Chione. There was an expression of pure hatred in her eyes, and nothing else, as if her lust for revenge was consuming her entirely, driving away her sanity.

"I'm going to defeat you this time," she told him icily. Told him, as if there was no other choice. As if he was going to be forced to succumb to her wrath. "No mistakes, no games. I'm going to finish this now."

Her voice was quavering slightly, but from the possessed look in her eyes and her pure determination he could bet it wasn't from fear.

Link watched her carefully. Staring him down, the loathing in her eyes seeping through her gaze right into his soul, she reached back and swiftly unsheathed a long sword. She brought it out in front of her body, gripping the weapon tightly with both hands, and lunged.

"Why were you trying to kill me the first time?" He wondered aloud. "Because someone sent you?" He raised his sword up to parry the oncoming attack, his shield ready on his left arm.

"It doesn't matter anymore!" Chione hissed. "I am here to kill you now, of my own free will!" Her hatred and determination had entirely consumed her now, and she knew she would end the Hylian's life as cruelly as he had defeated her last time.

Blade to blade, their eyes fighting a separate war altogether, the two warriors began the fight that would bring one great pride and honour, and one crushing defeat and disgrace.

Scarlet let the Gerudo's body slump to the floor with a sound thump. Panting, she turned and exited the room, pulling the door shut behind her. She figured the girl wouldn't be out cold for long.

Sighting a small armchair further down the hallway, sitting next to a table by a window, Scarlet smirked. All those movies she watched really did serve a purpose.

As she was dragging the chair down the corridor, the legs screeching unpleasantly on the stone, she heard voices drifting out from the other side of the blank wall. Listening for a second, she couldn't recognize them.

Shrugging, she continued on and tilted the chair, pushing it up under the handle of the door to the room she had stashed the unconscious Gerudo in.

_That should keep her there for a while, _Scarlet thought.

Passing back by the place the voices had been coming from, Scarlet paused, almost tripping over the nightgown she was wearing. There was no door here, so she couldn't see who the voices belonged to.

Taking a few small steps, she peered around the corner, and saw, through a doorway that was lacking a door, the back of a Gerudo. Inching forward, she saw Link, further into the room than the Gerudo.

The voices stopped; suddenly it was very silent. Then she glimpsed the Gerudo lunge forward, out of her line of sight, and she heard the sound of metal on metal. Scarlet paused, holding her breath.

_Is that... whatever her name was? The creepy Gerudo that was looking for Elf boy?_ She wondered to herself.

Edging even closer, until she was right next to the doorway, Scarlet reached out and grabbed the frame with one hand, leaning around the corner.

She saw the Gerudo sagging slightly to one side, blood leaking from her shoulder, and Link on his knees on the already bloodstained carpet. They were still silent, breathing heavily.

Wondering why Link was on his knees, her eyes were immediately drawn to a bloodstained spot on the green cloth covering his stomach. She almost cried out, her mind sliding a picture before her eyes of the dying soldier from earlier, from a stomach wound. Throwing a hand over her mouth, she quickly ducked back out of sight.

_Oh my god… Link!_

Feeling slightly fatigued, Link threw up his shield and felt his ears ring as a bolt smashed into the metal with a loud clack. Chione had decided she wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible, and what better a way than to try to pelt him with crossbow bolts as he frantically dodged them?

Throwing his weight to the right as a torrent of more bolts streamlined in his direction, Link again held up his shield limply.

This was barely even a fight. The Gerudo was just doing everything she could to beat him down quickly, without letting him get away again. It was beginning to look like she didn't exactly care for a fair fight.

Feeling a drum roll of thwacks as more bolts slammed into his shield, the Hylian brought it away from in front of his face, turning it over. It now looked as if there was a porcupine temporarily living on his forearm.

"That's it!" He snapped, sighing and hefting the weighted, rather pointy shield off of his arm. It clattered to the stone floor and rolled from side to side until it settled still a few feet away.

"Why don't you just fight me?" He demanded, raising his sword. "Or are you too scared I'll beat you again?"

Across the room, from where she was perched atop a table, Chione lowered her crossbow. Her lip quivered, as if she were trying to control herself from screaming at him.

"All I want to do, you disgusting Hylian, is make sure you are good and dead. I have less of a chance at that if we're dancing around playing with swords." She stated calmly.

Link shrugged. "Scared, being cautious; whatever you call it you're still a coward." He taunted her, rolling his eyes. The only way he was actually going to get a fight was if he pushed her into it by messing with her pride.

Which, quite obviously, she had way too much of.

_Thump. _The crossbow lay at her feet, wobbling from the impact. "Fine. You want a fair fight, little Hylian? I will give you a fair fight. But I will be the one who comes out victorious this time." She snarled, whipping out her sword.

Metal clashed on metal again and a piercing scream was emitted by the blades. Link and Chione stood face to face, neither willing to give in. His blade slipped and he stumbled forward.

Chione spun, ready to plunge her blade into his unprotected back, but was surprised to find he had turned already, and blocked the attack with his sword.

Growling, she brought her blade away and brought it in a wide sweep over her head.

Link jumped back and the sword sliced through empty air. Dancing back out of the way, putting more distance between them, Link backed over a fallen chair and raised his sword.

As if a gun had gone off and signed the start of a race, they both shot towards each other at the same time, blades upraised and ready to strike. The warriors flew by each other in a blur and both blades struck their targets.

Blood spattered the floor.

They both skidded to a stop on opposite ends of the room, turning slowly to face each other. Link's sword fell from his grip and clattered onto the stone. Then he slumped to his knees, hitting the floor hard.

Chione gasped, blood leaking from a fresh wound from her chest to her right shoulder. Raising her gaze from the gash, she saw the Hero of Time on his knees, and managed a weak smirk.

Now she had the upper hand, and the opportunity to strike down the man who had humiliated her. It took only three long strides until she found herself standing over the Hylian. He was bleeding severely from the back of his right leg, just below the knee. Any higher and he would have bled to death.

Grinning slyly, Chione grabbed his hat and yanked his head back, exposing his throat. It took no effort but pleased the assassin greatly to bring her sword under his chin, resting against his vulnerable throat.

"Any last words, Hero of time?" She teased him, then she brought the blade sharply to the right. Laughing mercilessly, she awaited the sound of blood spattering the rich stone floor, the sound of his lifeless body thudding against the ground.

But the only sound that penetrated her ears was a voice. And it wasn't hers. "Last words? Yeah, duck!"

Confused, Chione looked down and saw that there was no body at her feet. In a blur, she spun around and saw Link standing behind her, a bow in his hands and one arm outstretched.

Before she had time to react, something struck her chest, hard. She stared at the Hylian in disbelief.

_Last words? Yeah, duck! _His words echoed in her mind. Fleeting images flashed before her eyes.

_Duck!_

Link, a bow, yet no arrow. Her thoughts were coming in disconnected chunks, like her brain was working in slow motion. Her eyes slid downwards and she saw through disbelieving eyes the back end of an arrow protruding between her breasts.

She slid to her knees then slowly crumpled to the side, her body softly colliding with the bloodstained stone. As she fell her amber eyes never left those of the man who had defeated her. Twice. But this time, she wasn't getting another chance at life, at redemption.

The hole in her chest ebbed her blood as her life faded away into cold oblivion. There was only one conscious thought in her mind as her being drained away.

_How?_

Sunlight had entirely bathed the castle in its morning rays, making it so much harder to hide and so much easier to be found. She hadn't had time to further contemplate whether or not Link was going to die, for a small group of Gerudo had found their way upstairs and were looting the halls.

Typical.

As if breaking into a castle and killing hundreds of innocent people wasn't enough, they had to steal everything too?

She heard the women laughing as they stashed away expensive paintings, sculptures, gold, anything of particular value that they could get their greedy hands on.

Ducking into a doorway as the Gerudo passed by, Scarlet noticed that the castle was actually quite silent, and had been for a while.

She wasn't sure who had won, but judging from what she just saw it was definitely looking up on the Gerudo side. Turning around, she figured that this must have been a servant's room or something of the sort.

It was infinitely smaller than the room she had woken up in, and the room she had seen Link and Chione fighting in. How fair was that?

The people served some royal snot heads for their entire lives, cooking, cleaning, pampering, and all they got out of it was a room the size of a closet?

_Figures… _Scarlet sighed absentmindedly.

She had never liked rich people all that much. They thought they were superior to everyone else or something, because they had big screen TVs, and his and hers Mercedes, or in this case, just a really, really big house.

There was a small, sagging bed in the corner that looked on the verge of collapse, and she would bet that if anyone heavier than a cat sat on it it would do just that.

Spread across the surface of the floor were piles of dirty rags that might have been clothes, and other miscellaneous objects strewn about. There was a small window on the wall opposite the door, letting some light into the dusty room.

Turning to leave, Scarlet's heart jumped into her throat as she nearly walked straight into someone. The young blonde woman screamed and backed up against the door.

"Ow… stupid-" Scarlet paused, squinting. "Hey – aren't you… Princess Zelda?"

The girl was covered in dirt and grime and her tiara was missing, her straight blonde hair tousled. Her regal dress was torn in places, but there was no doubt who she was.

"Hey!" Scarlet hissed under her breath. "Stop screaming your head off! Do you want to get us killed?" She grabbed the Princess' shoulders.

The girl seemed very shaken. Her eyes finally seemed to recognize Scarlet, although just barely, for she had to look her over a few times. But eventually her mistrust disappeared.

"You're… Link's friend, right?" Zelda said finally.

Scarlet let go of her. The question startled her a little, but she nodded slowly. "Elf boy? Yeah, I guess you could call us friends." She admitted, smirking.

Then something odd struck her. If Zelda was a Princess, and her castle was under attack – although by now it seemed to have quieted down – shouldn't she be at least leading her people? Giving out some orders? Or was this really a fairytale in which the Princesses hid away like precious, fragile things while their knights in shining armor ran around saving everyone?

"Are he and you… lovers?" Zelda asked suddenly, shaking Scarlet back to the present.

For a second, Scarlet just stared at the other girl, completely silent. Birds chirped outside the window. The Princess stared back.

Scarlet's eyes slowly widened, in disbelief, and she instantly burst into a fit of laughter, doubling over and clutching her stomach. "That's… the funniest thing I have _ever _heard!" Scarlet snorted, practically choking on her words.

Zelda stared at her blankly, slightly raising her right eyebrow.

Scarlet's eyes were beginning to water. "Me and Elf boy?" She said, attempting to cease her fit. "Yeah, right!" But she burst into laughter yet again.

The Princess was stunned. "Does that mean no?" She asked, staring at the other girl as if she were an alien. Which, figuratively speaking, she was.

"Yeah, no!" Scarlet stated, sounding as though it were all too obvious.

Zelda was still baffled. "Are you saying yes? Or no? Your way of speaking is rather confusing,"

Scarlet laughed and brushed her hair behind her shoulders, desperately trying to calm herself down. Raising her index finger in the air, she said, "Princess, I can assure you that me and Link are…" But she trailed off, her humoured expression swiftly replaced by one of horror.

"Are what?" The Princess asked frantically, but Scarlet wasn't paying attention.

"Oh crap!" She cried out. "Link!" Suddenly remembering what she had seen earlier, Scarlet gasped.

"What?" Zelda whimpered, clawing at her once shiny golden hair in anxiety.

Ignoring her, Scarlet moved behind the Princess and opened the door, throwing herself out into the corridor. Looking around, she frantically attempted to remember in which direction the room where she had seen Chione and Link in was.

"Can you please tell me what is going on?" The Princess wailed from behind her, holding her head in agony. Just a little explanation would have been nice.

_Think, stupid, think! _Scarlet willed herself. _Wait! _Link and Zelda had left the courtyard the previous afternoon, and had gone in the castle to discuss all that crap about the Gerudo and their other issues. They had mentioned something about going to the Princess' quarters or some royal place like that, which meant her bedroom, did it not?

_Yeah, right. Like they were 'discussing things' in her bedroom, _Scarlet scoffed.

Why did this castle have to be so big and confusing?

"Where's your room?" She asked the Princess, who was standing behind her, staring and panicking just as much as Scarlet was freaking out.

"Which room?" Zelda replied, still utterly and royally confused.

"Your bedroom! The one you sleep in, you know?"

A few minutes later, a stressed, panicked, nearly weeping Princess Zelda stopped just inside the room that Scarlet had been outside of not that long ago, but couldn't manage to find again for some unknown reason.

"Where is he?" Scarlet wondered aloud.

Then something caught her eye amongst the mess of broken furniture, bloodstains and bodies. The Gerudo who had caused all of this disaster, who had put that stupid enchantment on her, and pretty much messed up the whole idea of happy-go-lucky fairyland, was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor by the bed, in a sticky pool of blood.

Bending over the body, Scarlet saw an arrow sticking out of the front of the woman's bloodstained shirt, undeniably the fatal wound that had spilt all of that blood. The Gerudo's fiery eyes were now cold and hazed over, staring into nothingness.

Feeling a chill run down her spine, Scarlet stood up again and turned back to the Princess. "Well, now we don't have to deal with her anymore." She sighed, disgusted by the two bodies sprawled on the floor.

"But where is Link?" Zelda said, stealing the words right out of Scarlet's mouth.

"Exactly," she replied. "When I saw him before he didn't really look like he was capable of getting too far."

He was leaving a trail of blood behind him as he dragged his injured limb with him across the stone floors. Link wasn't sure where to look. He wasn't even entirely sure he should have been moving at all.

He had, however, dragged himself away from the two dead Gerudo on the floor, and laboriously made his way to the lower floor of the castle. There were still many Gerudo mulling about around the first floor, perhaps gathering their dead and their living, and whatever valuable items they felt needed to be stolen while they were there.

Pausing as he passed the courtyard, he stopped and listened for a second, staring intently into the shrubbery across from him. He could have sworn he'd heard something – or someone, stirring in there. After a minute of absolute silence and not seeing a thing, Link shrugged and continued on.

Trudging along the corridor, his right leg throbbing agonizingly and beginning to lag slightly behind the rest of his body, Link had to duck around a corner and flatten himself against a wall when he heard someone approach from the stairs.

A sharp pain shot through his leg. He felt more fresh, wet blood trickling down his calf, and realized it wasn't wise to walk or to move at all without even bandaging such a nearly fatal wound.

Gripping the wall to steady his balance, Link turned his head towards the corner, waiting anxiously for whoever it was to pass by.

Expecting a few Gerudo, celebrating their victory, he was mildly shocked to see two women walk by, undeniably not Gerudo. One was clad in a royal gown, dirty and torn in places, with straight, long blonde hair falling neatly over her back. The girl beside her was in a light pink, almost white silk nightgown, her wavy dark blonde hair cascading over her shoulders.

Choking on his shock, Link stumbled forward, and carefully planted his right foot down, fearing it would no longer hold his weight. "Scarlet!" He cried out.

The two girls stopped, and turned slowly, one slightly faster than the other. Scarlet's eyes widened and her face almost – almost, meaning she was holding back, burst into a grin.

The Princess' eyes were drawn to his injured leg, then back up to his eyes, a stressed look in her own sapphire irises.

"Elf boy!" Scarlet chirruped, starting to walk towards him. "You're not dead!"

"Thanks for your concern," he replied sarcastically. She stopped about a metre away from him, smirking.

"To tell you the truth, I actually was…" Scarlet trailed off, and her eyes shifted to something behind his left shoulder. Staring, her eyes began to widen and her mouth dropped open, but nothing came out right away.

Raising an eyebrow, Link stared at her, wondering what she was looking at. He was about to turn around, even more willed to do so when she suddenly blurted, "Look out -"

Turning his head to look over his shoulder, all he heard was a sarcastic, slightly accented, "Hello,"

Then something collided with his head, smashing against his skull, and he swayed momentarily, eyelids flickering, before toppling over backwards and thudding onto the floor, out cold.

"Link!" Scarlet yelled out, watching him fall to the floor with a dazed look on his face.

Zelda let out an ear splitting shriek.

Looking up from her handiwork, a thin, familiar looking Gerudo grinned at Scarlet and Zelda.

"Oh, wait," she said, stepping over Link's still body and brandishing her sword towards Scarlet's face. "That was supposed to be for you! You know, for bashing me over the head with that vase earlier. I'm one who really doesn't take well to that kind of treatment."

Scarlet glanced down at the sword barely grazing the tip of her nose. "Uh… yeah, well I really am sorry about that and all," she started, mumbling.

"Really now," the Gerudo cut in, disbelieving. "Now, since you've been so troublesome, I think in order to get your arse back to the fortress with us I'll have to give you the same deal as Hero boy over there,"

Scarlet laughed nervously, struggling to edge backwards without her noticing. Backwards, away from the dangerous point of the sword mere millimetres away from her face.

Peering over Scarlet's shoulder, the Gerudo beamed. "Ah, look! The Princess! What a lucky day. Now I get to bring both of you with me!" She cheered, sheathing her sword.

Scarlet heard the Princess let out a weak whimper behind her.

"Why are you so sarcastic?" Scarlet wondered abruptly, stupidly bringing the Gerudo's attention back to herself.

The Gerudo stared at her as if she were the most miniscule, insignificant thing in the world. "Why are you still talking?" The young Gerudo snapped back, smirking mischievously.

Scarlet took a step back.

"It's time for lights out!" The Gerudo chirped, talking to her in the tone of voice you would use on a toddler. Then her fist collided with Scarlet's head, hard, and, low and behold, the lights went out.


	11. The Haunted Wasteland

**Chapter 11: The Haunted Wasteland **

Scarlet groaned and rolled onto her back. Her head was throbbing like a heartbeat. She felt and heard every pulse twist a muscle just behind her right eye, each time as abrupt as a crack of lightning.

Something rough and gritty was brushing against her skin and her body felt hot and clammy, like she was in the middle of a heat wave with no air conditioning.

Slowly and uncertainly blinking the crust of sleep out of her grey eyes, Scarlet lazily rolled over onto her back and found herself staring up at a blank ceiling.

Light was leaking in from an unknown source yet somehow it didn't seem to quite penetrate the darkness.

She slowly lifted her upper body from the ground and sat up. Apparently she should have done the sitting up process a bit slower for as soon as she was up her vision flickered with blackness and it took a long moment to recover. She raised her hands to cradle her pounding head.

As her eyes became accustomed to the unusual light she brought her hands away from her head and saw blood on her fingertips.

Her body ached and screamed at her to lie back down. Supporting herself on weak hands, Scarlet squinted into the dusk and faintly made out the shape of bars in front of her.

_Where am I?_

She tried vainly to recall what had happened, and why she would be in such a place but drew blanks. Glancing around, Scarlet could only see a few metres in every direction, then shadow. But what she did see proved her right.

She was in a prison cell.

The Hero of Time slowly and painfully blinked, trying to shrug off the wave of nausea that came over him. His wrists burned, but strangely he couldn't feel his right leg at all.

He soon discovered the cause of his pain; his hands were chained to a wall and he hung there, not two inches from the ground. The metal bracelets around his wrists were chafing the skin.

Link looked up with a start, inspecting his surroundings. The walls looked too familiar. The hot, sticky air that tasted like sand was too. There was no doubt about where he was.

The Gerudo Fortress.

Scarlet had nearly passed out again from the heat when she heard voices.

She didn't know how much time had passed since she had first opened her eyes in the dark room. Time hardly seemed to exist at all in here, especially with no clocks anywhere. The heat made her head fuzzy; minutes blurred into hours. It could have been days for all she knew.

Footsteps accompanied these voices, and they were getting closer.

She scrambled back into a corner of her cell, trying hard to shrink against the wall. If she was lucky, she might blend in. But probably not.

The footsteps came to a halt right outside her cell. Scarlet didn't want to look up, didn't want to face whatever horror she was doomed to now. Cradling her knees, she waited.

"Ha," came one of the voices. "Looks like a little rabbit scurrying back into its hole."

Were they talking about _her_?

"How pathetic. Hylians, they're all the same. What the hell could Medea want with this one?"

The voices seemed to be coming from directly above her now. Scarlet squeezed her eyes shut. Darkness had to be better than her inevitable doom.

"Didn't you hear? It's not a Hylian Medea wants. This one's supposedly a _human_."

"A _human_? Well, that makes it a bit more interesting…"

Suddenly hands roughly grabbed her arms and were dragging her to her feet. As she felt the long, slender fingers and sharp nails against her skin Scarlet had a sudden flashback. The same hands gripping her throat…

The castle! Now she remembered. Everything came flooding back before her eyes like a nightmare. She might have cried out, because one of the Gerudo restraining her laughed.

Scarlet opened her eyes to find that they had chained her hands. And looking down, she noticed that the white dress she had got at the castle was torn at the knees.

She stumbled with a shove to her lower back from one of the Gerudo. "Move," she ordered simply.

Soon she was being lead away, out of the cell. But while her body was no doubt feeling the ramifications of the past two days, Scarlet's mind was somewhere else entirely.

She moved slowly, shuffling along. Everything was a blur.

It was almost ridiculous to look at her current situation. Not a week or so ago she had been leading her boring, normal life: waking up in the morning, eating, going to school, coming home. Nothing in between.

Now, well, now she was locked up in a prison desert who knows where, wearing a dress - of all things, and handcuffs.

"Where is she?" Link barked at the first Gerudo guard he glimpsed.

"Are you speaking to me, Hylian?" The Gerudo looked mildly amused, and came a few steps closer across the huge room to where he was chained.

The blazing desert sun poured in through a few small windows, rays dancing on the vast sandy floor. There were a few wide steps leading up to a platform in the center of the room to his right, where a Gerudo equivalent of a throne sat.

"Obviously," he snapped.

The thief's golden eyes sparkled mischievously. "And whom might you be inquiring about, _boy?_"

Link ground his teeth in frustration. Anger was welling inside of him, even though he knew the danger he was in. He was hanging from a wall, after all. "Don't play dumb with me. I am smarter than that."

The Gerudo stood directly in front of him now. She smirked. "Oh, and is that how you managed to get yourself captured, then?"

Link was about to reply, but paused. Okay, so maybe he had made a slight error in judgement… "Shut up. I'll ask you again, _where is she?_"

She had lowered her violet face mask to speak to him earlier. Now, a smile of recognition crossed her lips. "Oh… the _human?_" The Gerudo glanced over her shoulder, gripping her spear tighter. "I'm afraid you won't be seeing her for a while."

Link's heart quite possibly skipped a beat. "_What?!_" He gasped. "What did you say? I swear to the Goddesses if they hurt her…"

Before he could say anything else, the Gerudo turned and he followed her gaze. A group of about four or five Gerudo had entered the large room, directly across from the throne.

Among them was a slightly taller shape, cloaked in black, their face in shadows. Two Gerudo broke off from the group with this one, and headed towards the center of the room.

The other two Gerudo moved towards the wall opposite Link, with a slightly struggling shape in white…

It was Scarlet!

A huge sigh of relief washed over him. Her hands were chained together, and her dress was dirty and torn. But it was her.

"Okay, so I was wrong…" The Gerudo guarding him said.

She appeared to have spotted him across the enormous hall; her eyes widened.

Scarlet could have laughed, she was so happy to see a familiar face. Even if it was Elf Boy. She struggled slightly in her chains and her captors noticed, shoving her roughly so she fell to her knees.

Link started at this, grasping the bars of his cell, glowering angrily at the Gerudo women.

"Where are you taking her?!" He growled.

"Oh, don't worry, you're coming too, Hylian." Snapped another guard, striding over to his cell and letting him out. Link tasted freedom for a moment, but then sombrely remembered that his hands were chained as well. He had to come up with something; he was the Hero of Time, after all. Unfortunately, he was the only one who knew that…

"Okay, where are you taking us?" Link demanded as the Gerudo led him out of his cell to join Scarlet.

"We're going to the Spirit Temple." She replied cryptically.

Scarlet had never seen anything so crazy in her whole life than what she had seen in the past few days. She had just crossed a desert, almost drowned in a huge lake inhabited by fish people, nearly been killed by tanned red heads, and woken up in a beautiful castle inhabited by a Princess.

Speaking of which, where was the Princess?

All thoughts were dashed out of her mind when their destination came into view. It appeared from this distance to be a colossal Egyptian statue of a Pharaoh or something, but as they closed the distance between themselves and the statue, Scarlet realized it was actually a building, spotting a door at the bottom.

The sun was beating down on them relentlessly, the desert heat nearly causing Scarlet to pass out. The chains binding her hands together were chafing her wrists badly; she could see blood trickling down her hands.

She glanced over at Link, who was being dragged along beside her. He was in bad shape, his leg was limping badly and his face was a sickly green. He needed help, and it didn't look like the scorching heat of the desert was helping much either.

Finally they made it inside, and were led into a vast hall in the center of the temple occupied by yet another Egyptian looking statue that had to be at least ten stories tall. Below the statue was what appeared to be a golden throne, and in it sat the cloaked shadowy figure Scarlet had seen earlier. This shadow was surrounded by at least a dozen guards, all garbed in traditional Gerudo clothes and armed with spears and deadly looking curved blades.

The prisoners were brought before the throne, and forced to their knees by the Gerudo guards. Link groaned audibly as his injured limb collided with the hard stone floor. Scarlet cast a worried glance his way, but her attention was redirected as the cloaked figure before them rose to their feet.

Casting off the heavy black cloak, they revealed themselves as another Gerudo, this one taller and more fierce than the rest. Instead of fiery red hair, hers was jet black and flowed down to her waist, even in its ponytail. She had the same amber eyes and dark skin, and had an evil aura about her.

Unlike the other Gerudo, she was clad in all black, adorned in silver and gold jewellery from head to toe. She was wearing armor and gauntlets, and had a billowing black and red cape draping over her back. In her hand was a deadly looking sword, encrusted with amber jewels and gold filigree. On her head was a crown of gold, with jewels as amber as her eyes in its base.

"I have been waiting for you, Hero of Time." She spoke, her voice echoing across the vast chamber, strong and powerful, but still very feminine.

Scarlet glanced at Link, wondering why everyone kept calling him that. He had said that he had been sent back in time seven years, so how did they know? And what did they want with him? What did they want with her?

"Who are you?!" Link growled, albeit weakly. The colour was fading from his cheeks fast, he had lost a lot of blood.

"I am Medea. I am Queen of the Gerudo race, descendant of the great King, Ganondorf." She replied, handing her cloak to one of her guards and gracefully stepping down from her throne to come closer to Link.

Link's face registered shock as his eyes scanned this new foe. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

This seemed only to amuse the Gerudo Queen. She smirked, obviously pleased at his surprise. "I bet you thought that sealing away Ganondorf would be the end of your troubles, did you?" She laughed evilly. "This war is far from over, little Hylian." She said ominously, turning on her heel and returning to her throne.

Link's face would have been red with anger, had all the blood not drained out of it. He looked sickly, and ready to pass out any minute.

"Bring out our other prisoner." Demanded Medea, snapping her long, dark fingers at one of her guards.

Link and Scarlet glanced at each other, then back towards the Gerudo. About five guards emerged from another room, detaining a tall blonde female with Elvin ears. She had been stripped of her crown and all her royal jewellery, the crest of the Triforce ripped from her tattered dress.

She was led out past Link and Scarlet, up several flights of stairs and shoved roughly into a small cell near the top of the statue, that appeared to be glowing. Magic, perhaps? Scarlet wasn't ignorant anymore, she had seen what Link could do. She shuddered to think what this evil Queen was capable of.

Medea laughed again, clapping her hands with content at seeing the Princess locked away. She directed her attention to Link again. "Hero of time, your Princess has been captured. Her kingdom has fallen. All of Hyrule will bow to me now." She stated. "Do you still feel like a hero?"

Scarlet glanced over at Link again, expecting a smug reply, but he said nothing. He looked defeated. _No_, she thought. _This can't be it! He's supposed to be a hero! _

"That's what I thought." Medea replied reproachfully. "Take them back to their cells. And keep him alive, for now." She instructed the guards.

Scarlet only hoped Link would survive another long trek across the desert.

Link had never felt so crushed in his life. He had slain dragons, and shadow beasts, giant spiders and evil witches, and defeated Ganondorf. But now he felt no more significant than an ant. Medea's army had overtaken the Hyrule castle, imprisoned and stripped of her royalty the Princess, and singlehandedly turned the province into an age of darkness it hadn't seen for seven years.

And there was nothing he could do about it. Not now, not half dead and with no weapons. They had made it about half way across the Haunted Wasteland, when the heat and the pain from his injured leg became too much for him to bear. His ice blue eyes landing on Scarlet briefly, he collapsed into the hot sand and everything went black.

Scarlet was barely managing to hold herself up, sweat beading on her forehead, when she saw Link collapse beside her. She cried out.

"You have to help him!" She screamed at the Gerudo guards. "He's going to die! Help him!"

They stared at her blankly, but seemed to recall that their leader had ordered them to keep him alive, at least for now. If they disobeyed, there would surely be severe consequences to pay. They sighed and two of them lifted the fallen Hylian and carried him back to the Fortress.

Scarlet was tossed back in her cell, and they carried Link away from her sight, leaving her in the dark.

Several hours passed, it could have been days even, who could tell in here? She found that lying on her back on the cool stone helped to ease her aching, sweating body. She was absolutely filthy, the once white silky gown she had been wearing was now grey, and torn roughly mid thigh. Her arms and legs were covered in sand, cuts and bruises, and her hair felt like a bird's nest.

"What I would give for a shower right about now…" Scarlet muttered to herself.

Just then, her cell door creaked open, and she sat bolt upright to see what was going on. Unfortunately, she wasn't being released, but they had brought Link back in one piece and were leaving him in here with her.

He was still unconscious, but they appeared to have dressed his wounds and bound his leg and stomach where he had been injured. The guards actually laid him down delicately on the ground beside Scarlet, then slammed the cell door shut again, without so much as a word.

It was a while still before Link finally regained consciousness. He opened his eyes groggily, and attempted to sit up but gasped in pain, clutching at his side. Noticing the bandages, he looked confused, and then started when he saw Scarlet.

"You're alive!" She said once again, incredulously, leaning over to hug him but he flinched because of his injuries. "Right, sorry…" Scarlet muttered, blushing slightly.

"I feel like death, though," the Hylian muttered, scratching at the back of his head. "This is hopeless…"

Scarlet frowned. "Come on, don't say that…" she said quietly. "Remember all that stuff you told me? About you saving Hyrule and stuff? What happened to that guy?"

Link sighed. "I'm useless right now," he said, motioning to his leg. "I can't fight like this. And I have no weapons. There's nothing I can do." He said sadly, turning to lie back down on the cold stone floor.

Scarlet sighed. She found she was suddenly exhausted, and rolled over onto her side, facing the fallen hero. Where was this Hero of Time she kept hearing about? This certainly couldn't be him. She found herself drifting away, dreaming of home, as much as she hated it, and her nice warm, safe bed.

Scarlet awoke to the morning light creeping in from a tiny window at the very top of their cell. There was something tight and warm wrapped around her waist, her body was pressed up against something else warm. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light, and realized that she was, essentially, cuddling with Link.

"Ahh!" She cried out, yanking herself away from him and startling him awake, as well.

"What?" Link mumbled, sitting up. "What's going on?"

Scarlet blushed. "Um… nothing… I… just had a bad dream, that's all." She lied.

"Oh, was it worse than the one I had where another evil Gerudo had taken over Hyrule?" Link said sarcastically. "Oh wait… that was real." He scoffed.

"Would you stop being so negative?" Scarlet snapped. "We'll get out of this, somehow…" she trailed off, as she heard footsteps in the hallway. Several guards approached their cell. Link didn't even look up, so distracted by being depressed and all.

They came in and hoisted Scarlet to her feet roughly, dragging her out of the cell. "What are you doing?" She cried out. Link looked up at the noise, glaring sharply at the Gerudo guards. "What now?" She cried out.

"The Queen wants to see you, human." One of them spat.

Scarlet's blood ran cold at those words. What could the Gerudo possibly want with her? She was just a seventeen year old from Toronto, nothing special. She couldn't possibly be of any interest to an evil queen, right?

Link stood up and leaned against the bars, watching in horror as Scarlet was dragged away, but there was nothing he could do for her. "Don't tell her anything!" He called out as she disappeared around the corner.

Some time later, she found herself in the same vast chamber in the Spirit Temple again, but this time she found herself chained to a bar about 3 metres from the ground, hanging uncomfortably in front of the queen's throne.

Finally she appeared, pacing back and forth in front of her prisoner, inspecting every inch of her curiously. "So… you do not have the ears of a Hylian, and you certainly are not a Kokiri child, and you are far too pale to be one of us…"she mused, pausing to perch on her throne.

"Tell me, girl, how is it that you managed to follow the Hero of Time back to Hyrule if you are not of this world?" She demanded.

Scarlet stared at her, shifting uncomfortably. "I don't know!" She exclaimed truthfully.

The Gerudo shot her a doubtful look. "It shouldn't be possible…" she went on, "it's almost as if…" she trailed off.

"What do you know about the Sages?" Medea demanded, rising to her feet again.

"I don't know anything!" Scarlet cried, recalling Link's advice. Except she really didn't know anything, except for the story Link had told her back home.

"You're lying!" The Gerudo replied viciously, waving her hand in front of Scarlet.

Suddenly crippling pain coursed through Scarlet's body, causing her to writhe in agony. The Gerudo must have used some sort of spell on her. She had no idea what it felt like to be struck by lightning, but this must be it. Scarlet cried out in pain, tears streaming down her face. "I'm… not… lying!" She managed between gasps.

Momentarily, the pain stopped. "What about the Hero of Time? Is he still powerful? Is he a threat to me?" Medea mused.

Scarlet thought for a minute. She almost wanted to laugh in the Gerudo's face, and say that of course he was a threat, he was the Hero of Time, after all. But after seeing him so dejected and humiliated, she wasn't so sure this was the case anymore. "I don't know, I just met him." She whispered to the floor.

Medea struck her across the face, sending shockwaves of pain through her. "Tell me the truth, or I will gut you, child."

"I am," Scarlet continued, cringing in pain. "I have no idea what he's capable of."

Medea stared at her quizzically. "And what are _you_ capable of?" She asked.

Scarlet could have laughed, if she wasn't so terrified. "Me? Nothing. I'm harmless. Just a stupid human." She replied nervously.

Medea looked content with her answer. "Then I guess I won't be needing you alive much longer."

Scarlet was tossed back into the cell with Link, who wasn't looking any more motivated than he had before. He looked up at her arrival. "What did they do to you?" He asked, concerned.

"Just tortured me for no apparent reason even though I told her the truth." She replied.

Link raised his eyebrows. "What did you tell her?" He asked.

"Nothing, just that I'm completely harmless and I know nothing. And now she's going to kill me." Scarlet replied gloomily.

"Are you okay?" Link wondered, ignoring her comment.

"I'll live. I just feel like I got hit by a truck." She replied, realizing that he probably had no idea what a truck was and therefore would not get that reference.

Time went by agonizingly slowly, Link and Scarlet just sat side by side in the cell, leaning against the stone wall, talking occasionally. Link's wounds seemed to be healing rapidly, as every once in a while he would get up and test his leg, finding that he could walk on it now.

This was a very good sign, if only they could find a way to get out of here. "I've escaped from the Gerudo fortress before, but I had my weapons then. If only I had my hookshot…" he mumbled.

"What's a hookshot?" Scarlet wondered.

"It's like a grappling hook, it will hook onto something and pull you to it." Link explained. Their conversation went something like this for the next few hours, by now their cell had been plunged into darkness, and Scarlet could see the moon through the little hole in the ceiling.

Not much later, Scarlet was awoken by what felt like a pebble hitting her in the head. She raised her head slowly, noting that she had fallen asleep on Link's shoulder, and peered around in the darkness. Another small rock clattered onto the stone floor beside her. Confused, Scarlet finally looked up, and in the window in the ceiling saw the outline of a woman.

Fearing it was Medea come to kill her, she shook Link awake. "Uh? What?" He muttered, looking around.

Scarlet nodded up towards the ceiling. Link squinted in the darkness, and a sly grin stretched across his face as he appeared to recognize the person peering down at them. "It's Nabooru!" He laughed.

Scarlet frowned in confusion. "Who now?"

Whoever it was, they threw a rope down into the cell, nearly smacking Scarlet into the head, and whispered, "come on, hurry!".

Link handed Scarlet the rope first, telling her to climb quickly. "If a guard comes, we won't have a chance to get away."

Scarlet nodded and vaguely tried to remember gym class as she struggled up the rope. In the last stretch, the silhouette figure stretched out her hand and pulled her the rest of the way up, allowing Link a chance to climb up and join them.

Now that the moonlight was out of her eyes, Scarlet could see that this woman was a Gerudo, too. Then how could they trust her? Scarlet edged away from the woman slightly, wary. Link, however, yanking the rope up behind him, grinned broadly and embraced the curvy Gerudo.

"Nabooru!" He exclaimed. "How did you know we were here?" He asked incredulously.

The woman grinned. "I heard they had captured a blonde Hylian man and I knew history was repeating itself." She explained.

This Gerudo appeared to be at least seven years older than them, maybe around twenty-four. She was the same height as Link, with the same tan complexion as the rest of the female warriors. She was also wearing the traditional clothing, billowing light pink silk pants and a cropped white top that exposed her toned stomach. She also wore long pink gloves that exposed her fingertips, and was adorned in gold jewellery from head to toe. Her fiery red hair was tied up in a ponytail that still grazed her lower back. She was extremely beautiful, with the same amber eyes as the rest of her race, and a body that could entrance any man.

Apparently Link was no exception, as he hadn't taken his eyes off her since she arrived. Typical guy…

"Who is this?" Nabooru inquired, glancing curiously at Scarlet.

"Scarlet…" she said, and Scarlet shook the woman's hand hesitantly.

"You needn't worry, Scarlet, I am not a follower of Medea." Nabooru explained, somewhat easing Scarlet's suspicion.

Suddenly a whistle rang out in the prison below them. "We mustn't waste any more time here! Come!" Nabooru cried.

She dashed across the rooftop and jumped onto a lower platform, and again until she reached the ground. Link followed, jumping hesitantly, not wanting to land too hard on his injured leg. Scarlet, more frightened of being thrown back in the cell than heights, followed suit. The last jump was a little high for her liking, and she teetered on the edge. Link held out his arms, and she closed her eyes and fell into them.

Dawn was approaching quickly, and with it the likelihood of them being spotted. All of a sudden, as the trio was running across the sandy plains and down a flight of stairs, an alarm rang out throughout the fortress, and the sound of many feet could be heard. Scarlet didn't bother to look behind her to know that they were now being pursued by the Gerudo.

They cleared the entrance to the valley, and were approaching a long bridge across a canyon when it started raining arrows. As a last resort, the Gerudo had manned the rock walls behind them and started firing on the escapees rapidly. Scarlet ducked and tried to run faster, but there was only so much her un-athletic legs could do for her.

They had just reached the bridge when suddenly Scarlet felt a sharp pain pierce her side. She dropped to her knees in the sand, clutching at her side where she was horrified to see the point of an arrow protruding through her skin.

Feeling faint, she swayed on the spot. Link turned on his heels and came back for her, scooping her up in his arms and continuing across the bridge. Nabooru stopped, yelling after him. "You go on ahead, I'll keep them busy." She said.

Link paused, concerned for the woman's safety, but nodded and continued running. He could hear the sound of Nabooru's bow and several Gerudo bodies fell from atop the rock wall and hit the sand with a sound thump. She would be okay.

Finally, he reached the safety of Hyrule field, just as Din's eye crept up on the horizon. They had made it. Scarlet was now unconscious in his arms. He needed to get her help, fast, and running just wouldn't cut it. He was amazed to find that he still had his ocarina in his pocket, and pulled it out to call on Epona.

His trusty steed came galloping to his side, and Link lifted Scarlet onto the horse's saddle. He climbed up behind the girl's prone body, and kicked the horse's sides to get her running. Once she was into a canter, feeling the breeze whip at his cheeks, Link knew where to go now.


	12. Of Cowgirls and Seductions

**Chapter 12: Of Cowgirls and Seductions**

Lon Lon Ranch: it was morning by the time they arrived, and Link could hear the Cucco's crowing as Epona walked through the front gate. The sun had just risen, casting its red light over the ranch. As Link dismounted, he heard a familiar voice.

"Is that you?" Called the red head. "Fairy Boy?!" She exclaimed, rushing over to him. Squealing, Malon hugged him tightly.

Link laughed lightly and embraced the farm girl. Malon had grown up too, he had forgotten. She was still shorter than him, but now possessed a more womanly body and a shapely face, her dark blue eyes framed by thick black lashes.

Malon gasped when she saw the girl slumped over on Epona's neck. The horse nuzzled Malon's hip, recognizing her former owner. "Link, what happened? Who is that?" She asked hurriedly.

"I'll explain later, please Malon, you have to help her!" Link said, carefully lifting the girl off of his horse and carrying her in his arms into Malon's farmhouse. He laid her down on the spare bed upstairs, and Malon rushed to the girl's side with a bucket of water and several cloths and bandages.

Malon was an impressive young woman, she didn't ask any questions, just willingly rushed to help this stranger she just met. Shoving Link out of the way, she examined the shaft of the arrow impaled through the girl's side.

"Link, hold this cloth around the wound for me." Malon directed. Link did as he was told, and watched in fascination as Malon took a pair of garden scissors and snipped off the back end of the arrow. He flinched as she pulled the arrow out of Scarlet's body.

Instantly blood began spurting from the wound, hence the cloth. Malon worked quickly and professionally, cleaning the wound and stitching it up. Finally, she bound a length of cloth around the girl's stomach to keep the stitches in place until it healed.

When she was done, she placed a cold cloth on Scarlet's forehead and turned to Link, one eyebrow raised. "Now, tell me what's going on." She demanded.

They sat on the other bed and Link told her the long story of what had happened to him since they last saw each other. Malon looked shocked, and although not being able to recall Ganondorf's evil reign, like the rest of Hyrule, she looked truly frightened. "What does this mean?" She asked, pretty eyes wide.

"I don't know," Link shook his head. "But the Princess is still imprisoned there, I have to go back for her."

Scarlet woke up, yet again feeling like she had been hit by a train. It seemed to be a common occurrence since she had arrived in Hyrule. She sat up slowly, unsure of her surroundings. She appeared to be in a large bedroom, with two twin beds covered in antique quilts. Classic oak furniture adorned the room, and two windows let the midday light seep into the big room.

Her head was pounding, and a sharp pain in her side wouldn't let her sit up any farther. Her dress was literally destroyed, it had been ripped down the middle apparently so someone could get at her wound, and it now lay loosely in tatters over her body.

Someone appeared in the doorway, a modest looking red head Scarlet had never seen before. The girl was relatively short, with long red hair and bangs framing her freckled face. Her big blue eyes looked at Scarlet with concern. She had a yellow scarf tied loosely around her neck, and a white short sleeved blouse tucked into a long pink skirt. Around her waist was a brown belt, with matching brown riding boots on her feet.

"How are you feeling?" The girl asked her.

Scarlet rubbed her head, groaning. "Could be better," she muttered. "Who are you?" She asked rudely.

"I'm sorry, I'm Malon." She held out her hand. "Link's friend."

Scarlet took it, shaking weakly. Seriously, did Link not know any guys? "I'm Scarlet." She said.

Malon smiled warmly. "I've prepared a bath for you, if you'd like. And there are some clean clothes laid out on that bed for you." The words were like heaven to Scarlet's ears.

Clutching onto her loose garments, Scarlet followed Malon's outstretched arm to the direction of the bath. Nothing had ever felt so nice as sinking into a hot bath after what she'd been through. Although the water did sting slightly under her bandages. Breathing a sigh of relief, Scarlet dunked her dirty hair under the water and happily scrubbed it with soap she found on the edge of the tub.

She gave the rest of her body the same treatment, scrubbing all the dirt and grime off her arms and legs. She soaked for a while longer, allowing the hot water to relax her aching muscles. Satisfied, she emerged from the tub and wrapped a towel around her body, drying off and emerging into the bedroom.

Scarlet examined the clothes Malon had laid out for her. It was very similar to what the other girl was wearing: a light blue plaid blouse with short sleeves, and thankfully, a pair of straight leg Khaki pants. Along with that was a brown belt and another pair of brown boots. Finally, pants!

Sighing, Scarlet buttoned the shirt over her bra, and pulled the pants on with some difficulty. As she was pulling on the boots and tucking in the pants, sitting on the edge of the bed, Link came into the room. He smiled when he saw her, and sat down beside her.

Scarlet made a face at him. "What are you smirking about?"

Link rolled his eyes. "I'm just glad to see that you're okay, is that so bad?" He defended himself.

Scarlet ran a comb through her tangled hair, feeling a lot better after having bathed. "Guess not. I'm just hungry."

Link smiled. "Good thing, Malon's made dinner for us."

Scarlet followed him downstairs in the quaint little farmhouse where the most amazing smell met her nose. Malon served them huge helpings of potatoes, vegetables and turkey. Or what Link said actually came from a cucco, which she assumed was like a chicken. A fire was burning in the fireplace in the center of the wall, and for the first time since being here, Scarlet finally felt at ease.

She ate hungrily, and rather unladylike, she was so famished. Needless to say, Link was very amused by this. He and Malon spent most of the dinner catching up, while Scarlet stuffed her face. Finally, she leaned back in her chair, patting her stomach, full to the brim.

"That was the most amazing dinner ever." She stated matter-of-factly.

Malon blushed. "Thank you, Scarlet." She said as she began clearing the table. "I have some work to do around the ranch, but you two can go riding if you wish!" She told them.

Scarlet glanced at Link. "Um… I don't know how," she admitted.

"Then Link can teach you!" Malon laughed, shoving them out the door.

Scarlet approached the fenced in corral apprehensively. There looked to be about fifteen horses here, including Link's own. Link grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the horses. "Come on, it's not that hard!" He told her.

Making a face, Scarlet yanked her hand out of his and crossed her arms. "Says the guy with a horse." She muttered.

They walked up to a chestnut mare that was already tacked and ready to go. Link helped her climb up onto the saddle. Feeling very wobbly, Scarlet adjusted her feet in the stirrups. Then he climbed up onto the saddle behind her, saying, "I'll ride with you this time, until you get the hang of it."

He placed the reins in her hand, and instructed her to kick the horse to get it to move. She did so, and nothing happened. Link laughed. "You have to kick a lot harder than that, she's not going to break."

She kicked again and he did so as well, and this time the horse started walking. "Ahh!" Scarlet cried out, feeling like she was going to fall off. Link reached around her and placed his hands over hers on the reigns, steadying her. Scarlet flushed slightly from the heat… or was it because of his hands?

Link laughed, and Scarlet felt more at ease. He told her to kick the horse's sides harder and pull on the reins to make her go faster. The horse was now trotting, pacing the circular track inside the fenced arena.

"Hey, this isn't so bad." Scarlet commented. Link told her just to pull the reins in whichever direction she wanted to go. They rode the track several times, and eventually Link took his hands away and instead rested them on her waist, only causing her to blush even more.

The sun was just setting in the sky when Link randomly jumped off of the horse, leaving Scarlet alone to ride. It was kind of like when you're learning to ride a bike and your parents let go of the back. Terrifying, but ultimately for your own good in the long run. Still, "Link!!" Scarlet yelled. "I'm gonna kill you!"

He just laughed, and strode over to Epona, climbing onto the saddle. "You've got this, don't worry!" He yelled to her. He caught up to her on Epona, and they rode around the track together several more times.

Scarlet grinned. She had finally got the hang of this, after getting over the initial terror, of course.

"Think you're ready to leave the circle?" Link laughed.

They led their horses out the front gate onto Hyrule field. Scarlet felt a chill run down her spine; it was dark now and the wide open field seemed to create shadows of monsters in the darkness. She shuddered, imagining that Gerudo witch coming for her in the dark.

But she knew she would be safe as long as she was with Link. She glanced at him, admiring how strong he was, and was reassured that this really was the Hero of Time everyone spoke of. He had saved her countless times, so she wasn't too worried anymore.

He grinned at her, kicking his heels into his steed and urging her on, taking off like a bullet across the field. Scarlet frowned, attempting to copy him, but her horse wouldn't budge. "Come on!" She growled, kicking harder. Suddenly her horse obeyed and shot off like a rocket towards Link, nearly throwing her off. "Whoa!" She cried out, not scared, but exhilarated.

They were riding and laughing together, when Link stopped abruptly, cocking his ear to the sky. His horse did the same. A serious look passed over his handsome features, and he whispered "over there, quick!!". He gestured towards a cluster of rocks and trees beside the walls of Market Town.

They rode quickly, and dismounted their horses, leading them behind the trees. "Get down!" He whispered urgently. Scarlet did as she was told, crouching behind a rock. Link draped his arm around her protectively, and looked up between the trees.

Scarlet did too, and saw what he had sensed. A black crow, vastly larger than any she had ever seen in her life, with beady red glowing eyes and sharp talons, was circling the sky overhead. It hadn't spotted them, yet. Scarlet held her breath in apprehension. "It must be one of Medea's creatures," Link whispered in her ear.

"Is it looking for us?" Scarlet whispered back.

Link shook his head. "I don't know, probably." He replied.

So much for not being scared anymore. The huge bird circled overhead for a while longer, evidently not seeing them, and finally turned and soared back in the direction of the desert. Unless it had spotted them, and was flying back to report to its master. In which case, shit.

When it was safely out of sight, Link stood up, helping Scarlet up as well. She looked up at him, eyes wide. "We're never going to be safe, are we?" She asked.

Link stared into the trees for a long time before replying. "You'll be fine. Just stay close to me, and you'll be fine."

"And you?" Scarlet asked.

"I'll do what I have to do," Link replied cryptically. Scarlet did not like the sound of that one bit. Cautiously, the pair led their horses back to the ranch, eying their surroundings warily, lest another creature appear. Luckily, luck was on their side, and they made it back safely.

When they had put the horses away in the barn and crept upstairs in the farmhouse, they found Malon already fast asleep on one of the beds. They glanced at each other. "Uh, I guess I'll take the floor." Link offered.

Scarlet huffed. "No, I will." She insisted.

"No, really, you can have it." Link said.

"No, really, I insist." Said Scarlet stubbornly.

"Fine, we'll just share it, then. I hope you don't _snore_." Link scoffed, imitating Scarlet's comment from when they were in her world.

Scarlet made a face, sticking her tongue out at him. "Hardly." She replied. She found that Malon had laid out a nightgown for her, and a simple white shirt and pants for Link. She was almost like a mother, she was so caring.

Link went into the washroom to change, and Scarlet remained in the bedroom, presuming that Malon wouldn't wake up. She tugged off her boots, and undressed quickly, discarding her clothes on the floor. Pulling the blue cotton nightgown over her head and smoothing out her wavy hair, she sat down on the bed, noticing just how tiny it was. _This ought to be interesting…_ she mused.

Link emerged from the washroom, and Scarlet noticed his hair wasn't actually as long as she had originally thought. It was just past his chin, with a wisp of bangs that draped across his right eye. He looked so much more, well, human, like this – without his tunic, sword and shield. But then there was the elf ears. She also noticed that both his ears were pierced, with a silver ring in each.

Scarlet moved over, climbing beneath the quilt on the very far side of the small bed. Link sat down beside her, holding something small and gold in his hand. Scarlet peered at it curiously. "What's that?" She asked.

Link turned his palm over, stretching his arm out to her. "Here," he said. "I want you to have this."

Intrigued, Scarlet took a necklace from his hand. It was a thin gold chain, with a small gold pendant of three small triangles arranged to make one big one. She stared at it, mesmerized by its sparkle, when Link took it from her hands again.

He unclasped it, reaching behind her to close it around her slender neck. Scarlet looked at him quizzically. "Why are you giving me this?" She wondered.

"It will keep you safe. If anything happens." He replied mysteriously.

Scarlet looked down at the sparkling pendant, touching it between her fingertips. "Thanks…" She murmured. Link reached out and held the pendant between his fingertips, and she could have sworn she saw something glow on the back of his hand, and then the glow moved to the pendant.

"Well, um, goodnight…" she muttered awkwardly, rolling over onto her side and pulling the quilt up to her chin.

She felt Link slip under the covers beside her and whisper, "night."

Scarlet awoke the next morning to the calming sounds of the ranch; cucco's crowing, birds chirping, horses neighing, and the smell of breakfast wafting upstairs. Apparently during their slumber Link had wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to his body, and her face was resting on his chest. Cuddling, again? _Get a hold of yourself, Scar…_

Link woke as well, blinking and then glancing at his arm wrapped around her, to her chin on his chest, and making a puzzled face. "Uh…"

Scarlet detached herself from him awkwardly, feeling her cheeks redden. This was getting ridiculous. Link scratched the back of his head bashfully, shrugging. Apparently they were both sleep-cuddlers. How embarrassing. Then again, the bed was hardly big enough for two people to sleep comfortably.

They both stood up at the same time, avoided each other's eyes, and Link headed for the washroom, likely to change. Scarlet shrugged, finding her clothes on the bedroom floor and replacing her nightgown with the same outfit she had worn the previous day.

She fiddled with the glowing pendant that rested between her breasts, staring down at it curiously. Was it magical? Link had said that it would protect her. She didn't see how a necklace could really do much in the face of evil.

Scarlet descended the stairs and a wonderful smell wafted into her nostrils. Yet again, Malon had outdone herself in the kitchen. She had prepared an amazing breakfast of omelettes, sausages, and potatoes, all seasoned to taste. The table was set with a bowl of fruit, as well as a plate of muffins and a pitcher of orange juice. Apparently the girl were pretty well off on a farm.

"Smells good," Scarlet commented as she sat down at the table.

Malon smiled warmly at her, then winked mischievously. "Sleep well?" She asked pointedly.

Scarlet choked on her muffin. Link joined them, and they ate in a rather awkward silence, but nonetheless the food was amazing, and Scarlet ate until she was about to burst. She barely felt as though not a day ago she had nearly been killed. Several times.

When they finished eating, Malon set out to do some work around the ranch, leaving Link and Scarlet alone. Scarlet glanced at him across the table. "So, now what?" She asked.

Link stared off into space. "I'm not sure," he replied. "The Princess is still in danger, and no doubt if that bird spotted us we can expect they will be coming after us very soon."

Scarlet sighed, resting her chin in her hand. Suddenly a look came over Link's face, as if he just had a brilliant idea. "We need to disguise you. If they recognize you, they'll kill you. I have an idea." He said mysteriously, then disappeared outside.

Not five minutes later, Link and Malon surrounded her in the washroom upstairs, leaning her head over the tub and furiously scrubbing some black substance into her scalp. Scarlet whimpered. "My hair…"

Apparently this was the Hyrulian equivalent of hair dye, and they were colouring her hair to disguise her appearance from the Gerudo. "You do realize I'm never going to be able to get this out?" She growled.

They ignored her pleas, and made her sit for a painfully long time to allow the dye to set. Finally, Malon shoved her in the bath and helped her wash it out. Once the water had turned an inky black, Scarlet pouted and emerged from the bath. After combing out her hair, she went outside to sit in the sun and let it dry.

A few hours later, Link came and sat beside her, commenting, "it's a good look for you." He nodded at her head. Scarlet ran her fingers through her now jet black hair, twirling a few strands between her fingers and examining them in the sunlight.

"It's so… dark," she said sadly.

"Oh well," Link said nonchalantly. "It might well save your life, so quit whining."

Malon had given Scarlet a dark grey cloak for when they set out again, although she wasn't sure when that would be. It was hooded, so that she would be able to hide her appearance further when travelling. Link had said he wanted to depart soon; he didn't wish to bring danger to Lon Lon Ranch.

They planned to set out at dawn the next day, and in the meantime Link had Scarlet practice her riding skills. Malon decided to loan her one of the horses, the one she had gotten acquainted with the previous day, whose name was Holly. Malon also gave her a small dagger, just in case. Scarlet tucked it in her cloak, hoping she wouldn't need to use it.

As evening approached, Malon helped them ready themselves to leave in the morning. They groomed and fed their horses, packed small bags full of supplies, including a generous amount of milk and bread courtesy of Malon, as well as Link's weapons and Scarlet's small knife. She patted her necklace, making sure it was still there. She wasn't sure why, but its glow seemed to calm her.

When they had settled in for the night, Malon remained downstairs by the fire, and Link and Scarlet retired to the bedroom, exhausted. As Malon had opted to sleep downstairs, Link and Scarlet went to separate beds tonight, glad to avoid any awkwardness.

Scarlet had just settled in to bed when she heard something odd. It sounded like the front door had creaked open, and she heard several footsteps – which seemed out of place, as Malon was the only other one here besides them. Then came what sounded like a muffled scream. She shot out of bed, hastily grabbing her knife from her cloak pocket, and crept towards the stairs.

In the room below, she could see a Gerudo soldier, clad all in black and looking almost like a ninja. She was restraining Malon from behind, a hand covering her mouth to stop her from screaming. That was odd, why would Medea send only one Gerudo to attack them?

Her question was answered as she rounded the corner to head downstairs, as a second Gerudo warrior grabbed her roughly and knocked her knife from her hand. It clattered onto the floor in the room below, and Scarlet prayed it made enough noise to wake Link. The Gerudo clamped a hand over Scarlet's mouth as well, roughly yanking her down the stairs.

They bound her and Malon together, back to back on a chair, and gagged them both. Then the Gerudo disappeared upstairs and came upon Link's prone body, vulnerable on the bed.

Luckily, he awoke as soon as they entered the room, and drew his sword and shield instantly. The warriors were upon him in a second, both drawing swords and attacking him simultaneously. Link blocked their attacks, then jumped to the side and slashed at one woman's unprotected leg.

Because his sword struck the back of her knee, she fell instantly, screaming in agony as blood spurted from the artery. The other attacked from behind, jumping on his back and placing her dagger against his throat. Link jabbed his elbow into her gut and brought out his leg to kick the back of her knee, causing her to fall to the ground on her back.

She didn't recover quickly enough, and Link stood over her and raised his sword. At that moment, however, the other Gerudo, who should have been bleeding to death and immobile, surprised him and weakly stabbed a smaller knife into the back of his calf.

Link cried out in pain, but still plunged his sword into the fallen Gerudo's stomach, killing her instantly. Then he turned on the other one, who was already crumpled at his feet. "Get out of here." He demanded coldly, aiming the point of his sword at her neck. "Crawl back to your master and tell her she doesn't know who she's dealing with."

The Gerudo obeyed, slowly dragging herself out of the farmhouse, leaving a trail of blood in her wake. Breathing heavily, Link fell to his knees, and cringed as he pulled the dagger out of his leg. He yelped in pain, and found a cloth to stop the flow of blood. Not bothering to clean the wound, he bound the cloth around his calf tightly and limped down the stairs.

He found Malon and Scarlet tied up next to the fireplace, bound and gagged. Hobbling over to them, he took the rags out of their mouths and began untying them. No doubt they had seen the injured Gerudo drag herself out the door, so they knew the outcome of this ambush.

"We can't delay any longer," he said once they were free. "We have to leave right now."

Scarlet rubbed her arms where the rope had chafed them. As she stood up, she noticed yet another bandage around Link's leg. "But you're hurt!" She argued.

"I'll be fine," he grumbled.

They got dressed again, and readied their things to head out. Malon looked thoroughly shaken, likely never having come so close to danger before in her life. She waved goodbye to them as they rode out through the gate onto Hyrule field.

Scarlet pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, its shadow concealing her face. Was this really going to work? The Gerudo had already found and attacked them, but maybe they hadn't recognized her, as they had just tied her up with Malon.

They set out across the field past the castle walls; Link had said they were going to Death Mountain to enlist the help of the Gorons. Scarlet had no idea what to expect of these Goron people, but considering everything she'd seen already she was keeping her mind wide open to anything.

It took them nearly all night to make it across the field, and finally as the sun was rising they entered a small village. The sign read _Kakariko Village_. Scarlet could barely keep her eyes open, she had been up for more than twenty-four hours now.

"This village used to be home to the ancient race, the Sheikahs," Link told her. "Now there is only one remaining, the sage, Impa." He said.

For some reason, when Link mentioned the Sheikahs, the word triggered a reaction in her brain, like there should have been a memory there connected to that word, but it wasn't there. That was odd. They led their horses up a few flights of stone steps, then they reached a gate at the foot of the mountain.

"Hmm, Death Mountain, eh?" Scarlet mused. "Doesn't sound very appealing."

Link laughed. "You have nothing to worry about. The Gorons are an… um… overly friendly race!" He told her.

They rode uphill for a while, Scarlet keeping her hood on just in case, until they reached a plateau with a circle of rocks in the center, and a wide cave entrance at the end. "We should leave the horses outside," Link said, dismounting.

Scarlet followed suit, and they tied the horses to the fence outside, then entered the cave. Scarlet was instantly struck by a wave of intense heat, but declined removing her cloak just yet. Her face was still concealed in shadow, but she was melting underneath the thick grey cloak.

Link stopped in front of a boulder, and smiled. "Hello," he said, looking at the rock.

Scarlet looked at him like he was insane, until the rock moved. "What the…?" She wondered.

It unrolled to reveal a creature that strangely resembled a very large potato, with a big, round head and beady eyes. Scarlet could not contain herself; she burst into a fit of giggles.

Link looked embarrassed. "Don't mind her, friend, she doesn't get out much." He said, jabbing her in the stomach.

"Ouch," Scarlet grumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

The thing laughed heartily, then embraced Link in a crushing hug. "Brother! Welcome back!" It said.

"I need to see Darunia," Link said, gasping for breath squashed by the Goron's arms.

"Right, of course," the Goron said, letting him go. It let them down several flights of stairs – far too many for Scarlet's liking, as by the time they reached the bottom she was sweating buckets and out of breath.

They walked through a stone entranceway into a small chamber decorated with torches and strange drawings on the wall. Sitting in front of a large statue that resembled a Goron, was a huge Goron with a spiky looking beard and massive biceps. This one did not look as friendly or potato-like as the others, and Scarlet looked up at him with trepidation.

Her fears were wiped away when a huge grin lit up the large Goron's face. "Brother!" He boomed, and also pulled Link into a bone crushing embrace.

Link groaned audibly, arms flailing. "Hi… Darunia…" He managed.

Darunia directed his attention to Scarlet next, glancing from her to Link. "And who might this be?" He asked.

Link took off Scarlet's hood, introducing her. "This is Scarlet."

Darunia raised his furry eyebrows, and then attacked her with a hug as well. "Ahh!" She cried out, but it was muffled by the Goron's huge girth. She could feel her lungs compressing within her ribcage, so strong was this Goron's grip.

Finally he released her, and smiled broadly at the both of them. Link was chuckling at Scarlet's discomfort. She scowled at him, smoothing out her hair. Not too much later, the three were gathered around a stone table, discussing the Gerudo threat.

"I heard rumours of an attack on the castle, but I had hoped they were not true." Darunia said, shaking his head.

Link sighed. "The Princess has been taken prisoner, and the fate of Hyrule is not looking good." He said darkly. "I need your help, Darunia."

The big Goron looked deep in thought for a moment, but clapped Link on the back with one of his huge paws. "Of course, Brother!" He said loudly. Link choked. "We owe you, after all, for defeating the monsters in Dodongo's cavern and saving my people from the dragon in the Fire Temple! We will be right beside you in battle, my Brother!"

Scarlet glanced at Link, who was grinning. _He really is a hero… _She thought. Another Goron came in the room and placed a pot of stew on the table in front of them, as well as a pitcher of ale. Scarlet smirked, here she was in a different world, where there didn't appear to be a drinking age.

The Goron served Link and Scarlet mugs full of stew. It smelled good, and anything to fill her stomach would be good right about now. Scarlet put a spoonful to her lips, and bit down on a potato. Her face froze, as she had nearly broken her teeth in half trying to bite through what she thought was a potato.

"OWWWWW!" She yelled, spitting it back into the bowl.

Darunia chuckled. "I'm terribly sorry, dear girl, I forgot to mention… we Gorons eat rocks. You can just pick those out if you'd like."

Scarlet made a face, not feeling so hungry anymore. Link laughed as well. That night they stayed with the Gorons. Darunia made up a room for the two of them, with two hard slabs of stone as beds. It was nearing midnight, and neither Link nor Scarlet could sleep despite their exhaustion.

They heard voices in the corridor outside their room, and glanced at each other, wondering what was going on. Suddenly Darunia walked into their room briskly, followed by Nabooru. She was injured, limping, her arm in a sling and several bandages around her forehead. Yet somehow she was still smiling.

"Well, I managed to fend them off." She said nonchalantly.

"We must prepare for battle," Darunia said sombrely. "We will set out tomorrow for Gerudo Valley."

Later that night, Scarlet decided to explore Goron City on her own. It was late, so most of the Goron inhabitants had curled up for the night. She chuckled as she passed by several dozen 'boulders'. Link, Nabooru and Darunia were discussing plans for war – Scarlet felt she couldn't really contribute anything, so she told them she was going for a walk.

She wandered into Darunia's chamber, absentmindedly poking around, her curiosity piqued by this strange land. She was strolling past the statue at the back of the room when out of the corner of her eye she noticed a crack of light between the statue and the wall. "Hmm, that's weird…" she mumbled to herself.

Pressing her eye up against the crack, Scarlet discovered that she could see into another room. Struggling, she managed to heave the statue forward, leaving enough room for her to slide through. She walked out onto a cliff; her body was instantly blasted by an even stronger wave of heat. Several hundred feet below her, a pool of lava was bubbling ferociously.

Scarlet's eyes widened. She was inside an active volcano.

After the heat became too much for her, Scarlet slipped back into Darunia's chamber. She proceeded to walk directly into him.

"You should not be in there, young lady." He scolded her. "It is too dangerous."

"Sorry…" Scarlet muttered bashfully, and left to return to where Link and Nabooru were. She was about to walk into the room, when she caught a glimpse of the two pressed up against a wall, clearly _not_ discussing battle plans.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Scarlet slid back behind the doorway, and peered around the corner cautiously. Nabooru had pressed her curvaceous body up against Link provocatively; his face was bright red. Scarlet's eyes widened.

She could just make out their hushed voices. "I never would have thought you would grow up to be such a handsome man," Nabooru said seductively.

Link laughed nervously. "Uh… thanks?" He said.

"I've always been attracted to Hylian men…" she went on. "Especially you, Hero of Time…" she whispered into his ear. She then proceeded to trail kisses down his neck and onto his chest. Link's eyes widened, his hands pressed up against the wall.

"Whoa…" he gasped. Nabooru trailed her long fingernails up and down his spine, and then kissed his lips passionately. His eyes were still wide open, clearly surprised by this behaviour. However, being male, he was clearly powerless against her seduction.

Link seemed to have given into her, placing his hands on the small of her back. She went back to kissing his neck, then his chest, then went down onto her knees and traced her fingernails up his legs. This only caused his eyes to widen more, his mouth hanging open.

"Nabooru…" Link said. "I really don't think this is…appropriate," he gasped.

She placed a finger against his lips, silencing him. "Why not, my love?" She demanded. "It's that girl, isn't it?"

Link looked confused. "You have feelings for that human, don't you? I can see the way you look at her." Nabooru continued. Link looked surprised, but didn't say anything, didn't deny it.

Scarlet stared. Link… had feelings… for _her_?

Teasing, Nabooru rose to her feet again, and began whispering God knows what in his ear. All of a sudden, and this only Scarlet could see, Nabooru slid a dagger out of her shoe, and before Scarlet could react, stabbed it into Link's chest.

Scarlet's eyes widened in horror, she dashed forwards into the room as Link gasped and sank to the floor. She didn't even think, her hand instinctively flew to her own knife, and just as the Gerudo turned around, Scarlet stabbed her in the stomach.

As this happened, suddenly before her eyes Nabooru transformed, and Scarlet discovered that she wasn't Nabooru after all, she was just another Gerudo warrior, using some sort of magic to disguise herself as the sage. The Gerudo's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground in a heap.

Scarlet let go of the knife, her mouth falling open in shock. She looked down at the blood on her shaking hands, breathing heavily. She had just killed a living, breathing person.

Scarlet ignored her and rushed to Link. He was still breathing; the knife had gone in closer to his shoulder and couldn't have hit any vital organs. There was a trickle of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth onto his chin, and he was on the verge of unconsciousness.

Not knowing what to do, Scarlet ran for Darunia, screaming. The big Goron ran after her, and was shocked to see the scene of gore in front of his eyes. He rushed to Link's side, whispering, "Brother…"

The Goron took Link to another, older Goron, who apparently was the doctor of their tribe.

The doctor cared for him, expertly removing the dagger and treating the wound. Scarlet was right, the Gerudo had missed any vital organs; the knife had simply gone into the muscle in Link's shoulder. She refused to leave his side while the doctor was working; grasping his hand so tight she could likely cut off his circulation.

Link passed in and out of consciousness, but finally when the doctor finished and went away, leaving them alone, he opened his eyes. "Scar…" he whispered.

"You really have the worst luck," Scarlet commented, blushing when he called her by her nickname.

Link smiled weakly. "You saved me," he said. "Thank you."

Scarlet smiled. "Well, there's a first time for everything." She said. Her expression growing serious, she asked, "Is it…true? What she said in there, about me?"

Link avoided her eyes, searching for the right words. "Scar…" he began. "I… lo-" And then he proceeded to pass out.


	13. Off to War

**Chapter 13: Off to War**

The next morning, after having slept very uncomfortably and very little on the hard stone block, Scarlet awoke, and rolled over to check on Link. He was struggling to sit up, but when he finally did and noticed she was awake, he smiled.

Scarlet was too embarrassed to try asking him again about what the Gerudo had said, or even how she could possibly have known 'how he looked at her'. It was probably just part of her trick, anyway. Or not, but either way, since Link passed out mid sentence she would likely never know how he felt about her.

"You hardly seem capable of going to war in the shape you're in," Scarlet noted, helping him stand up.

Link grinned. "Oh, don't worry. Just a little trip to see the Great Fairy and I'll be good as new."

Scarlet rolled her eyes._ As if some fairy can just up and heal all your injuries like nothing, _she thought.

Apparently she was wrong. Link and Scarlet went through the secret passage she had discovered the previous day in Darunia's chamber that led to the heart of the volcano. "We can't stay too long, the heat is too much." Link had said.

They crossed a small wooden bridge over the lava – Scarlet had to be dragged across, too terrified of falling into the lava. Once on solid ground again, Link led her into a dark tunnel. They emerged into quite possibly the most beautiful room Scarlet had ever seen. The walls seemed to be made of falling rain drops, the floor white marble which led to a small fountain lined by torches.

Link strode up to the base of the fountain, where there appeared to be inscribed on the floor the same symbol as the pendent on her necklace. He took out his ocarina, and began playing a calming tune. As soon as he finished, Scarlet was shocked to see a woman emerge from the fountain.

Not only that, but she was entirely naked, except for some vines covering her breasts. She had long red hair and the same pointy ears as Link. She laughed femininely as she emerged from the water, yet didn't seem to be dripping wet. Scarlet's mouth dropped open.

"Welcome," she said in a voice that echoed through the room. "I will soothe your wounds."

All of a sudden an eerie light enveloped Link, and as she watched his many bandages fell off and the skin beneath them was instantly healed. Scarlet watched in amazement until the light disappeared and the fairy said, "Please come back to see me when battle has made you weary." She laughed in a ghostly way, then disappeared back into the fountain.

"That is so fucking cool," Scarlet exclaimed.

Link grinned, flexing his muscles and stretching his limbs. "What did I tell you? Good as new." He laughed.

Back in Goron City, they discovered that the real Nabooru had arrived – they gave her no trouble, doubting that the Gerudo were foolish enough to try the same trick twice. Still, Scarlet eyed the Gerudo warily, aware that the other girl did have a body capable of seducing any man, if she wanted to. She would have Link wrapped around her finger in a second.

Scarlet, on the other hand, was almost eighteen and she had never had a boyfriend. Not for lack of trying, but guys had never paid attention to her. She was too plain, apparently, in comparison to Alice and girls like her. So what was different now? Why would Link possibly have feelings for her?

Again Link and the two sages discussed plans for invading Gerudo Fortress. Scarlet sat around, bored, until they prepared to head out. When she got up to get her things ready, Link came over. "No," he said, sitting her back down. Scarlet raised an eyebrow. "You're staying here." He told her.

Scarlet's mouth fell open. "What?! No!" She argued.

Link placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's too dangerous." He explained, his blue eyes not leaving hers. "I… I don't want you to get hurt again." His grip tightened on her shoulders.

Scarlet frowned. "But… that's not fair!" She whined.

Link made a face. "Of course it is! You get to stay here, and not die!" He exclaimed. "What part of that is unfair, exactly?!" He argued.

"Because! I don't want to just sit here on my ass and do nothing!" Scarlet yelled.

"Well too bad," Link sneered. "Because that's what you're gonna do!"

Scarlet folded her arms over her chest and huffed. Apparently satisfied that he had convinced her, Link gave her one last glance and turned to walk away. Suddenly Scarlet ran and jumped on his back, begging, "Please, please, please, please, please let me come with you!!"

Wobbling, Link tried to shake her off. "No, no, no and no." He said firmly, detaching her arms from around his neck and setting her down.

Giving up, Scarlet turned and sat back down, watching everyone pack up and get ready to leave. She followed them outside to say goodbye, when she saw a big supply wagon being hitched to their horses. Scarlet raised an eyebrow and grinned, an idea popping into her head. _Yeah right I'm not coming… _she thought to herself.

Waiting until there was no one looking, Scarlet made sure she had her cloak and her knife, then jumped in the wagon and pulled the cover down over her head. She giggled to herself about how clever her plan was. No one discovered her, and the army set off towards Gerudo Valley.

It was an extremely bumpy ride, and she was sure she'd be covered in bruises by the time they arrived. It was a long journey, and the group stopped overnight to set up camp. Once, Scarlet heard someone lift the corner of the sheet covering the wagon, and buried herself under some supplies, hoping they wouldn't see her.

Luckily, they didn't, but Scarlet still held her breath the whole time until the sheet was lowered again. She made sure her cloak covered her so that if someone else opened the wagon they would just think she was a blanket or something.

She slept uncomfortably that night, and was rudely awoken by the bouncing of the wagon as they took off again. It took them the best part of the day to reach the valley, at which point the army stopped to discuss their plans. Peeking out from under the sheet, Scarlet saw that they were readying their weapons and preparing for the invasion.

The Gorons had no real need of weapons; they had their brute strength and their fists, but some were armed with axes and spears for extra precaution. They also had no need of shields, for their rough hides were as hard as rocks and would protect them from any attack. They were only vulnerable from the front.

Seeing her chance, Scarlet managed to pick out a smaller sword and a shield from the wagon, secured the sword in its sheath onto her belt, and attached the shield to her back, then inconspicuously climbed out from under the wagon when no one was looking.

Link was giving the assembled Gorons instructions, and didn't see her grey cloaked form slip into the crowd. Just as it was nearing dark, Link signalled their advance. The dark would give them the upper hand, the Gerudo would not immediately see them coming and wouldn't be prepared for a counterattack right away.

Link and Nabooru led the army in the attack, silently advancing into the fortress. There were only a few guards stationed outside, two near the gate to the Haunted Wasteland, and several patrolling the sand in front of the fortress.

From a distance, Scarlet watched Link pick off the two guards by the gate, who fell without a sound. The army continued up the hill, half splitting off and going around the rock wall past the gate, and another half pouring up the stairs into the unsuspecting Gerudo guards.

Trying to decide which way to go, Scarlet remembered that Zelda was imprisoned inside the great chamber in the Spirit Temple. Remembering this, Scarlet doubled back to the supply wagon and stole Link's Lens of Truth, knowing she would need it to cross the desert without the Gerudo, recalling that Link had mentioned requiring it to cross to the Spirit Temple the first time.

Watching from the gate as the assault began, Scarlet slipped unnoticed into the violent winds of the desert. It took her quite some time to cross, the Lens leading her to a ghostly guide that tried to lead her astray in the sands. Eventually, she emerged into the Colossus Desert, and, relieved, made her way to the Spirit Temple.

Meanwhile, Link and Nabooru led their Goron army into battle, which it looked like they had the upper hand of. He and Nabooru quickly took down the first four guards without so much as a scratch. Halting their approach, Link told the army to split up and for groups to each take a different entrance into the fortress.

Link sidled along the wall in the first hallway he came to, and peered around the corner. He expertly took down the first Gerudo guard he saw with his arrow, but had failed to look the other way and was struck on the back of the head with the hilt of another guard's sword, and crumpled to the ground in a heap.

Scarlet had no idea if the temple would be guarded or not, so she made her way to the main room cautiously. Peering in, she saw only one guard, stationed just in front of the statue. Relieved, Scarlet sidled along the wall and tried to attack the guard from behind with her sword, but the Gerudo turned and knocked it out of her hand, also knocking Scarlet to the ground.

Landing hard on the stone floor, the wind knocked out of her, it took a moment for Scarlet to recover. She managed to heave her shield up in front of her face just in time to deflect a blow from the Gerudo's spear. Scarlet figured all she had to do was disarm the guard and she would be able to take her down, but how to do that?

Rolling out of the way as the spear came down on her a second time, Scarlet struggled to get to her feet quickly. She sidestepped another blow from the spear, then tried to bash the weapon in half with her shield. It was only made of wood, after all. After several tries and nearly being impaled, Scarlet succeeded in breaking the Gerudo's weapon.

The woman looked surprised, and in her moment of hesitation Scarlet knocked her to the ground with the shield. Pulling out her small knife, she stabbed the Gerudo in the knee, knowing that would immobilize her for some time.

Collecting her sword and leaving her knife in the woman's leg, Scarlet headed upstairs to see if she could free the Princess. When she reached the top, she nearly toppled off the edge, realizing that there was at least a gap wider than she was tall between where she stood and where the Princess's enchanted cell was.

"Oh, shit." Scarlet swore. Leaving her cloak and weapons behind, she braced herself to try and make the jump. Taking a running start, she leaped into the air and prayed she would make it across. She did, only to land flat on her face on the edge of the platform on the other side. "Ow…" she groaned.

This display of stupidity caused the Princess to look up, and she looked shocked to see Scarlet there. "You!" She exclaimed incredulously. Well, 'you' was close enough to Scarlet.

Groaning, Scarlet peeled herself off the ground and went over to inspect the cell. It was glowing with a red light, and Scarlet wondered if the Princess couldn't use her magic to dissipate it.

"If I could, don't you think I'd be out of here already?" The Princess scoffed rudely. "The magic barrier prevents me from using my own."

As the Princess was speaking, Scarlet stood close to the door, and all of a sudden her necklace began glowing. Amazingly, before her eyes it rose off of her chest and faced the cell, and all of a sudden the magic barrier disappeared. "No shit," Scarlet said in disbelief. "Should have just locked it normally!" She laughed.

The Princess stepped out of the cell, dusting herself off. "Where is Link?" She wondered.

Scarlet shrugged as she prepared to make the jump back across. Actually making it, she collected her things, and turned to hand the Princess her cloak, when she saw Zelda literally floating across the gap. Making a face, Scarlet gawked "why couldn't you have just carried me across, then?"

"You didn't ask," the Princess shrugged. She put on the cloak, raising the hood over her head.

Link opened his eyes, blinking, to see a Gerudo standing over him. She laughed when she saw that he was awake, and when he tried to sit up she stomped her pointed shoe down on his chest. Coughing, Link fell back down.

"Little Hylian fool," she sneered. Crouching over him, she raised a small but deadly dagger and traced it lightly down his neck, then his arms. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but enough to draw blood. "You really think that you, a _man_, can outwit the Gerudo warriors?" She laughed.

She brought the blade down his chest, then up and down his legs, drawing blood. She stopped with the blade between his legs, causing Link to widen his eyes in horror. "Why, you're not a man at all if you were foolish enough to be caught…" she whispered. "Maybe I'll just make you a eunuch," she laughed evilly, raising the blade.

Link raised his foot and kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her flying onto her back. Link then knelt over her, on his hands and knees. Putting his face nearly an inch from hers, he whispered in her ear, "Trust me, I'm definitely a man."

The tanned woman blushed, and Link disarmed her. Pointing the dagger at her throat, he stood up and slowly backed away from her. Checking to make sure he had everything, Link laughed and tucked the knife into his belt.

Before he had left the room, however, he felt something attach to his back. Raising his eyebrows, Link tried to turn around. "Uh…" he said, confused.

The Gerudo he had pinned to the ground a moment ago pushed him up against a wall, running her hands up and down his chest. Link's eyes widened. She lowered the veil around her lips, and whispered in his ear, "I like your attitude, Hylian," seductively.

Link blushed. She pressed her womanly body up against him, and started biting his neck. "Oh boy…" Link sighed. _Not again…_ he thought.

She took his hand and placed it on her breast, only causing him to blush more. She pressed her mouth against his passionately, grinding her body up against him. Still in disbelief, Link had let his guard down. The Gerudo whispered in his ear, "but you are still a man, and you all have the same weakness."

_Uh oh…_ Link thought.

She slid her hand up his thigh, and slid her knife out of his belt, but before she could raise it, Link grabbed her wrist, and spun her so that she was the one pressed up against the wall. The Gerudo looked surprised. Link held her roughly, and whispered in her ear, "You can't fool me twice." Then he stabbed her in the stomach with her own knife. She slid down the wall, her mouth hanging open and blood trailing from her lips.

Link stepped away from her body, and unsheathed his sword as he continued on. The hallways seemed deserted, so he found an exit and cautiously went outside. What he found what that the Gerudo had gathered on the defensive, and he walked right into to a battlefield.

Hefting his shield on his arm, Link charged into the fight. They had the obvious advantage; the Gorons were virtually indestructible with their thick skin and brute strength. Medea, their leader, was no where to be seen as yet, but Link ignored the feeling of impending doom he had in his gut and fought on.

He was standing further up the hill towards the Gerudo training grounds, fending off a spiky haired Gerudo, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted two familiar shapes emerging from the Haunted Wasteland.

Momentarily distracted, the Gerudo he was fighting kneed him in the stomach, catching him off guard. Falling to his knees, Link's eyes shot up to the swift Gerudo as she raised her sword above her head. Taking his chance, Link tackled her to the ground by springing on her legs. Her sword was knocked out of her hand, landing several feet away.

Crawling to kneel over her body, Link tore her Achilles tendon, hearing a slight pop and her cries of agony. She wouldn't be walking anywhere anytime soon. Springing to his feet, Link squinted, searching for the familiar shapes he had seen a moment ago.

They had disappeared. Groaning, Link set off into the din of battle, which it was clear that they were winning. A Gerudo blocked his path; he blocked her attack, swinging his shield in front of his face, and then used it to shove her backwards. As she was off balance, Link's sword arced through the air and caused a deep gash from her shoulder to her hip.

Spurting blood from her mouth, the Gerudo fell quickly. Fighting his way through the crowd, Link was distracted, searching for Zelda and Scarlet. _Stupid girl_… he thought. _I told her to stay put, but no…_

All of a sudden, a voice boomed, "HERO OF TIME!" causing Link to stop dead in his tracks. Glancing towards the noise, Link's heart fell into his stomach when he saw that Medea had finally made an appearance, but she was not alone.

Standing atop the fortress, she held Scarlet firmly in her grasp, one hand pulling the girl's head back, the other with her sword at her throat. Link growled, raising his sword, but Medea's voice stopped him. "Don't take another step, or the girl dies."

Scarlet's face registered only terror, she had gone so pale her skin was literally almost white. Another Gerudo, standing directly beside her, held Zelda in a similar position. "Call off your army," Medea demanded.

Link glanced around frantically, unsure of what he should do. If he called off the Gorons, surely her soldiers would slaughter them instantly. But if he didn't, Scarlet and Zelda would die. He decided on the first option, praying that the Gorons would not have to be sacrificed. He signalled them to stand down.

Almost instantaneously, Medea's soldiers sprang forth and began cutting down his warriors, attacking their unprotected fronts. Out of the corner of his eye, Link spotted Nabooru further up on the fortress, training her bow on Medea. Just out of sight behind the two Gerudo was Darunia, ready to pounce.

Link caught their eyes and winked. A second later, Medea and the other Gerudo were down, dazed. However, in the instant that she fell, the Gerudo queen brought Scarlet down with her, driving her sword weakly through the other girl's stomach.

"No!" Link yelled in horror. A moment too late, Darunia scooped up the Princess and the girl in his huge arms and brought them to safety. Link ran to Scarlet's side, and inspected the damage. Yet again, fate seemed to be on her side, as the sword had only grazed the skin on her side, but it was enough to knock her out cold.

The battle looked like it had been won, at least for now. Link again called off the Gorons, and they began to retreat from the fortress.

Link mounted Epona with the injured Scarlet in his arms, and led his army across the gorge to Hyrule field.

The Gorons parted ways with them halfway across the field, leaving some of the supplies, specifically the medical ones, with Link. Zelda, Nabooru and Darunia all left for Goron City, likely to discuss further plans.

Link had decided that Scarlet might not make it all the way up Death Mountain, and she had to be treated immediately. It was nearing sunset of the next day now, and Link stopped and set up camp on a grassy knoll, carefully laying Scarlet down on a blanket.

Immediately he noticed that her necklace was gone; Medea must have ripped it off. That was why the power of Nayru's Love he had placed in the pendant had not protected her from the sword.

Link quickly started a small fire, so as to not attract attention to themselves. He needed hot water to sterilized her wound and to keep them warm, as an icy wind still blew across the field. Hastily unbuttoning her blouse, Link inspected the damage next to the firelight.

The sword had made a puncture wound just beside any major organs, so yet again she was not in any immediate danger. The only reason he hadn't wanted to travel all the way up Death Mountain was for fear that she might bleed to death.

Taking some cloth and dipping it in a pot of warm water, Link cleaned the wound and then held a dry cloth there to stem the flow of blood. He did his best to stitch the wound, but it would likely have to be redone later. Finally, he bound another length of cloth tightly around her waist, trying vainly to ignore her nakedness.

He buttoned her blouse again, wrapped her in a thick blanket ,and waited. His anger had dissipated upon seeing her hurt, but he now knew that he could not keep endangering her life, he had to do something.

The moon had rolled in over the mountains, taking the place of the fervent Din's Eye and throwing a star embroidered blanket of darkness over the land. Amidst the shadowed night, there was a small speck of brightness alone in a pool of black. Beside it sat two weary travelers – one a Hylian, the other a human.

Scarlet awoke, finally, slowly blinking her eyes and trying to sit up. She was at the moment unsure of where she was, but it all came flooding back to her when she felt a stabbing pain in her side as she tried to sit up.

Giving up, she stretched her toes out toward the flickering campfire. The flames cast an orange glow on the companions' faces. She glanced at Link, expecting an angry outburst any minute now. But it never came.

Glancing through the fire, Link still thought Scarlet looked kind of green. "How are you doing?" He asked her prone figure.

Scarlet blinked and turned her head to look at him across the campfire. "What do you mean?"

He couldn't be sure because of the shadows the light cast on her face, but Link was almost certain she had raised her eyebrow. "You know… the…"

"Yeah," She turned her head away from him again. Carefully lifting up the bottom of her shirt to uncover the bandaged arrow wound, she traced her fingers over the top of the red-stained cloth. "It's not that bad, really. But I gotta say, I've got a new record for the worst injury I've ever gotten now."

Sitting up and wrapping his arms around his knees, Link sighed and stared up at a nearby tree. "What was it before this?"

She rolled the shirt back down over the bandage. "I got a baseball whipped at my head. I don't think it was on purpose, but I had a black eye for weeks. I think I was eight then."

"Baseball?" Link repeated.

"Baseball. It's this small, round thing that's as hard as a rock and it really sucks to get hit by one." Scarlet explained, resting her arms underneath her head and staring up at the sky. The fire whooshed and crackled between them, spitting sparks up into the stars.

"What is a baseball used for?" Link asked. He sounded like a little kid repeatedly asking 'why?'

"It's for a sport," she replied, the cool grass tickling her bare arms. Seeing the puzzled look on Link's face, Scarlet went on. "Something you do for fun. I won't bother explaining any of the rules or anything, because I don't even know them."

Breathing in the fresh night air and the scent of the fire burning softly beside him, Link stretched and looked over at his companion. "Why are there rules for something that's supposed to be for fun?"

Scarlet shrugged. "How should I know? There's rules for everything in my world."

There was a long silence, interrupted only by the wind that flew over Lake Hylia and now sent the flames soaring higher into the night sky.

"I'm sorry," Link said suddenly.

"What for?" Scarlet wondered, adjusting her body so that she wasn't putting any pressure on the wound. "I mean it's okay, I'm used to answering questions what with having school and parents, and -"

"No, not that." Link interrupted. "This, all of this, it's my fault." As he spoke, Link's gaze landed on Scarlet's bandaged waist.

"What's 'this'?" Scarlet asked, trying to sit up.

Link raised his hand and directed it at her stomach. "Well, _that_. And everything else. The only reason you're here is because I somehow ended up in that park in your world, and you found me there. If I had never appeared there, then you never would have gotten… hurt."

All was silent for a moment as his words sunk in. Scarlet seemed lost in thought, but then she looked up at his blue eyes across the fire. "That's bullshit." She said, her voice slightly etched with anger. "None of this has anything to do with whose fault it is. It's no one's. So maybe I shouldn't have gone looking when I heard that noise and when I saw something lying in the grass. But it's already done, and I can't change that. I was curious, and look where it got me. It's no big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal. You… you don't belong here. You belong in your world, where you're safe from all of this. You should be living your life normally, you shouldn't have to worry about getting hit by an arrow or stabbed by an evil Gerudo. You probably shouldn't even know any of this actually exists at all." Link sighed and looked down at his gauntleted hands.

The grass rustled slightly and the Hylian raised his eyes to see Scarlet standing up, albeit with much difficulty.

"What are you trying to say?" She demanded.

"I… I don't think it would be a good idea if you stayed here any longer."

"What?!" Scarlet narrowed her eyes at him. They were actually starting to get along slightly better, but now he was telling her to leave? "I don't want to leave!" She argued.

Link rose to his feet, aware that this was going to get bad. "I want you to!" He retorted, beginning to raise his voice. Why was she always so stubborn?

"And who says I should listen to you?" Scarlet exclaimed, almost as if she was surprised. Her gaze was directed still at the flames, instead of the Hylian behind them.

"Me, stupid!" He yelled back, rolling his eyes to the heavens. The sky no longer reflected the colour of his irises, as it did during the day. Now it was pitch black, reflecting the tension between the two rather well.

"Why?" Scarlet muttered, folding her arms across her chest. She was still wearing the clothes Malon had given her at the ranch, but now the khaki pants were torn in places and covered in sand and dirt.

"Because –" Link started.

"Because I'm driving you crazy? Because you hate me? Because I'm a bitch? I wouldn't be surprised, so go ahead and say it. I can handle it."

"Scarlet, no -" He again attempted to get a word in but the girl continued her ranting, not acknowledging the fact that he had spoken.

"Oh, I get it." She stated abruptly, her voice sharp with anger. "You don't want me here, messing with your busy, 'saving Hyrule all the time' life. You don't want me getting in the way of your romance with miss royal pain in the ass, right?" She snapped. The flickering fire seemed to burn brighter as she spoke, the flames dancing in her steely eyes, causing her to appear more dangerously angry than she already was.

Luckily for Link, looks don't actually kill, or our Hero would be long dead and gone. "What?! No!" He shouted, watching the girl turn to stomp away from him. "That's not it at all! Where are you getting this from?" He cried out, unable to comprehend her anger.

She glared at him over her shoulder, and the look told him all he needed to know, or most of it. Feeling his face flush with heat, Link realized that she must have somehow seen him and Zelda at the castle and jumped to the wrong conclusion.

Timing was everything, wasn't it?

"Why are you being like this?" He insisted, staring at the girl's turned back through the flames. "It always seems to me like you'd be glad to leave, given the chance! Considering of course the way you're constantly miserable and at my throat!" Link took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

She had been about to walk away from him, but she stopped. Whirling around, she had the look in her eyes that said, 'why? you want to know why? I'll tell you why!' like she was going to strangle him.

Link took a step back, unsure what her reaction would be.

"You don't get it. My life there is hell, it's boring, stressful, I have to put up with parents who don't trust me, teachers piling homework on my head, then yelling at me when I can't finish it all, stupid, bitchy girls who hate me for no particular reason, and on top of all of that, I've never once had a real friend, or a happy memory, or a boyfriend, or even… a first kiss."

The flames were still burning in her eyes when she said the last three words, but a blush passed across her face and Link imagined it wasn't from the heat of the fire. "But you probably don't even know what it's like to go through any of that, and now you're telling me I have to go back there? And you still didn't answer my question. Why are you so god damn concerned about me getting in the way?" She demanded, clenching her fists by her sides.

Link hesitated, letting her words soak in. Taking a step forward, he yelled over the wind and the roaring of the fire. "Because I love you, you idiot!" He blurted out.

For a second, there was complete and utter silence, as the human and the Hylian stared at each other. Link then realized what he had said and blushed furiously, but waited for a reaction of some kind, hoping that by some chance she may not have heard him.

But she had heard him. She appeared to be having difficulty understanding whether or not the words had actually come out of his mouth or if she had imagined it. Dumbstruck, Scarlet stood, staring at him. For a minute or two, that was all that happened. Link and Scarlet stood there, just a few feet away from each other, staring, stunned.

Then Link took a few confused steps towards the girl, until he was a few inches from her face. Reaching out, he gently caressed her cheek and slid his hand down her jaw, tilting her chin up towards himself. She looked up at him, her eyes confused and stunned, and he met her gaze with his own sky blue eyes then tilted his head slightly and leaned in to kiss her.

Scarlet's eyes were still wide with shock, but eventually she closed them and gave in to the kiss, moving her body closer to his. Link wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, and she placed a hand on the back of his neck, having to stand on her toes to reach his lips.

The rest of the world seemed to go quiet around them, as the two friends instantly became something more. Eventually Link pulled his lips away from hers, albeit not easily. She still looked surprised, but now it was more of a dazed expression. He still held her in his arms, and she sighed and rested her head against his chest.

"Scarlet, I'm sorry…" he murmured into her hair. She didn't bother to ask what for. "But it's for you own good. I can't let anything happen to you, it would kill me." He went on.

Letting go of the girl, he removed his ocarina from his pocket, and began playing a melody that Zelda had taught him back at the castle, saying it would open the way between the worlds. Her eyes widened as a ring of light enveloped her, and her mouth fell open in horror. But it was too late.

Scarlet stretched out her hand towards the Hylian; screaming "no!!" as tears rolled down her cheeks. And then he was gone, and she was spinning and spinning in blackness, until all of a sudden she tumbled onto solid ground. Blinking through her teary eyes, Scarlet could see that she was right back where this had all started, in the park near her school.

Sobbing, the girl banged her fists against the grass. "No…" she whispered. "I… love you too..."


	14. She's all Alone Again

**Chapter 14: She's All Alone Again**

It had been a week since Link had sent her back home. Oddly, when she returned home that day and her parents weren't freaking out, Scarlet discovered that although she had been in Hyrule for quite a while, only a few hours had passed in her world. That only meant that if she had been back a week here, it must have been like a month there, and he still hadn't come back for her.

Scarlet was miserable the entire week. She had barely eaten, hadn't slept more than a couple hours, and missed school several times. Her parents were probably beginning to think she was suicidal. On the bright side, the black dye was actually fading from her hair. Oddly, it was fading so fast it was already back to her original colour.

She had lost weight, ever since ending up in Hyrule, and now that she was back she couldn't stomach anything. As clichéd as it sounded, it felt like Link had literally tore out her heart and stomped on it. He told her he loved her, and then sent her back to her world, never to be heard from again? Who did that?

Scarlet had nearly been killed on several occasions, actually had her first kiss, fallen in love, and now it was all gone. She was beginning to think she had just imagined it all. She went to touch her necklace, but it was gone, too. It must have fallen off at some point. More reason to believe none of this had even happened.

As time went on, Scarlet glanced in the mirror to see that her hair was still fading, even though it had already gone back to its natural colour. After two weeks had passed, and likely two months in Hyrule, her hair was so light blonde it was almost white. _Weird_… she thought, twirling a strand of her long, apparently platinum blonde hair between her fingers.

Hardly any of her clothes fit anymore, having lost weight. Taking the opportunity of the weekend, she decided to go shopping for some new ones. Returning from the mall with too more bags than she had the ability to carry, Scarlet felt quite content with herself.

Shopping was never a fun experience, but oddly now that she had lost weight, everything seemed to fit better and she felt more confident. She even decided to get contact lenses, as they wouldn't be as easily lost or broken as glasses. Not to mention less nerdy.

Eventually Monday came, and Scarlet's parents, noticing her new outlook on life, forced her to go to school. She woke early, despite her newfound confidence she was still having trouble sleeping, showered and took her time getting ready. Deciding on a pair of medium wash skinny jeans from American Eagle, she pulled them up and topped them off with the brown belt Malon had given her.

It could totally pass for modern. She pulled a light grey tank over her head, also American Eagle, with a sweetheart top, gathered just under the bust, and loose the rest of the way down. Finishing it off with a black cardigan and beige moccasins, Scarlet glanced in the mirror before heading out. Oddly, she actually liked what she saw. Her hair, light blonde and wavy, fell to just below her chest now.

Throwing on a pair of sunglasses, which she could wear now without the annoyance of glasses, Scarlet hopped in her mom's car and drove to school. The end of the school year was approaching, and Scarlet could taste freedom. The May air was warm and comforting, as she pulled into the parking lot of hell.

_This is going to be a good day_… she told herself, before emerging from the car. Swinging her purse over her shoulder, she set off into the hallway. She was met with stares, something that had never happened before, unless she had embarrassed herself. Raising an eyebrow, Scarlet placed her sunglasses on her head, and continued on down the hall, confused.

People were staring at her left and right, and she could not figure out why. _Do I have something on my face? What is it?_ She wondered.

Suddenly Alice bumped into her. _Great…_ Scarlet groaned inwardly. "Hey, watch where you're…" Alice started, and then looked Scarlet up and down. "Who are you?" She asked.

Scarlet made a face. Seriously, this girl had tortured her for five years, and she suddenly couldn't remember her name? "Oh my god, no way…" Alice gasped. "You're Scarlet! What happened? You look so different!" She exclaimed.

"Nothing happened, Alice, I'm still the same person." Scarlet sighed, and brushed past her.

As Scarlet was driving home that day, she passed by the park, and nearly crashed as all the memories came flooding back to her. Making a hasty lane change, Scarlet pulled into the parking lot and stopped, just sitting in her car, staring at the expanse of green.

After much hesitation, she got out, locked her car, and slowly walked onto the grass. She imagined a green clad figure lying in the grass, with pointy ears… It felt like it had been ages, when it had only been two weeks, at least in her world. It had been much longer than that in Hyrule. Had he really forgotten about her already?

Walking around the huge park, Scarlet lost track of time. She had wandered into the wooded area of the park, and as she was finding her way back, realized it was already dark. Scolding herself, Scarlet carefully treaded through the trees, squinting in the darkness.

Eventually she emerged from the trees, only to walk right into something. Or someone, as she found out a moment later. That someone grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, and all she saw was a glint of light off his teeth before she was shoved back into the forest.

Landing roughly on her behind, Scarlet groaned. Her attacker was on her in a second, forcing her to the ground and kneeling over her. Suddenly, a big hand wrapped around her throat, constricting her breath, and preventing her from crying out. He traced thick fingers down her chest and over her stomach, fumbling with her pants button.

Scarlet kicked her legs furiously, but he had her arms and legs pinned down. Removing his other hand to attempt the button again, Scarlet took her opportunity to scream as loudly as she could. Her attacker, clearly annoyed by this, struck her across the face, and then held what felt like a knife to her throat.

All of a sudden, Scarlet heard a loud thud and the man, swaying, landed on top of her. "Ew, ew, ew…" She whimpered, trying to shove him off. Someone else did it for her, tossing the man to the side with ease. Her saviour held out his hand, and she took it, rising to her feet.

Squinting, Scarlet tried to make out the face of this stranger, and when she finally did, she almost had a heart attack. It was Link. He looked very haggard, he had even grown a bit of scruff on his chin. Her mouth hanging open, Scarlet remembered that she had begun to resent him for ditching her, and brushed right past him without a word.

He grabbed her arm, gently, though. "Scar…" He whispered.

"Don't call me that." Scarlet snapped, without turning around.

There was a pause, then Link spun her around to face him, and pulled her into his arms. Stunned, Scarlet didn't know what else to do, so she just gave in, resting her head against his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.

They stood like that for a long time, just holding each other. "I'm so sorry," he said into her hair finally.

Pulling away from him slightly, Scarlet looked up at his worried expression, and hers softened. "It's okay. You were just trying to protect me. I get it."

Link smiled. Looking down at her, her kissed her gently, and it was the most amazing thing that had happened to her in a long time. "I shouldn't have sent you back. There's… there's something you need to know." He said quietly. Then he noticed her hair. "Your hair…" he said. "It's so light!"

"Yeah, I don't know, it just kept on fading, even after it was back to normal. It's so weird." Scarlet remarked.

Link cupped her cheek in his hand, tilting her face up towards him. "Your eyes are different too…" he commented. "They're more brown." He said quietly, staring off into space like he was deep in thought about something.

Now this Scarlet hadn't noticed. "Really?" She wondered.

Link nodded. "Yeah. Anyways, you need to come back with me." He said, pulling her towards the middle of the park.

Scarlet frowned. "Oh, I _need_ to, do I?"

Link made a face. "Don't be like that," he said. "I came back for you. I said I was sorry, what more do you want, Scarlet?" He sighed.

"Relax, I'm just joking." Scarlet snorted, smacking him lightly on the arm. Link bristled awkwardly at her touch. After a moment, he grabbed her wrist lightly and as they walked his hand slowly slid down to hers.

Scarlet decided that she didn't mind. A while ago she might have pushed him away, but for once in her life someone was actually paying attention to her… good attention, not the taunting and ruthless torture that Alice had put her through.

They stopped in the very centre of the grass; the same spot where she had first met Link. Scarlet vaguely wondered why they had to be in the exact same spot to travel to and from Hyrule. Link his Ocarina out from a pocket and was about to place it to his lips when Scarlet spoke up. "So what was it that I should know?" She wondered, folding her arms over her tank top.

Link looked deep in thought again. "It's probably something you should hear from the source," he said awkwardly.

Scarlet made a face. "And who might this source be, exactly?" She asked. Her question wasn't answered though, for Link had already played a song and a blue ring of light had enveloped them and whisked them away to Hyrule.

Scarlet felt her stomach get left behind in the park, and felt like she would hurl. They tumbled through black nothingness, clinging to each other's hands for dear life, and finally fell into the vast expanse of Lake Hylia. Scarlet, somewhat expecting that to happen, nonetheless still emerged coughing and spluttering.

She was rather unimpressed with the fact that her clothes and hair were now sopping wet. She glared at Link while treading water, her jeans weighing her down. "Is there nowhere else you can warp to?" She groaned. "You know, somewhere with a little less water?"

Link laughed, dumping water out of his hat. "I don't know, for some reason this spot is the only place where the way between the worlds will open." He chuckled, and then splashed her.

"Well, isn't that convenient…" Scarlet scoffed sarcastically. She scowled and splashed him back, and then turned and dove underwater, taking off towards the shore. Link followed swiftly, an adept swimmer, especially after having traversed the water temple.

Scarlet clambered up onto the muddy shore, shaking her blonde hair and wringing the water out. Link followed, and they stood there for a moment in silence. Scarlet broke it by addressing Link again. "So… as you were saying?"

Link glanced at her. "There's… there's a reason why you are the only one able to travel to Hyrule; why it was _you _that found me in the park and not someone else." He said slowly, staring at the clouds.

Scarlet raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She wondered.

Link shook his head and started walking away from the shore, pulling out the Ocarina again. "I can't explain it," he said mysteriously. "We'll leave that up to Impa." Link said, and then went on to play the song that called his horse, Epona.

Scarlet made a face. "Impa?" She repeated. "Who the heck is Impa?"

Link helped her up onto Epona's saddle and then climbed up in front of her. "You'll see," he said vaguely. "She's the sage of shadow, guardian of the shadow temple… and one of the last _known of_ descendents of the Sheikah race." He went on to explain as they rode out onto Hyrule field.

Scarlet rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see. "Can you please explain to me in a way that actually makes sense?" She scoffed.

Link sighed. "The sages are the guardians of the Sacred Realm. Evil is banished there and prevented from escaping by the sages. There are six of them, including Princess Zelda." He explained. Scarlet hummed in understanding. "Impa is the sage of shadow. The Sheikah are a nearly extinct race, with white hair and red eyes. They have always been the guardians and protectors of the royal family of Hyrule. We're not entirely certain what happened to them. Perhaps they were killed in the Seven Year's war, or the civil war before that. No one knows for sure." He went on.

Scarlet nodded, and then remembered that he couldn't see her. "Okay…" She said slowly of the sound of the wind rushing past their ears. "But what does that have to do with me?" She wondered.

Link shook his head. "Impa will have to tell you that herself." He said solemnly.

Scarlet shook her head. What was he keeping from her? Why was he being so mysterious? What could this Impa person possibly have to tell her that was so important Link couldn't do it? _It's not like I'm important… _Scarlet thought. Although since she had gotten here, Link was the only one who _had_ made her feel important.

Nobody had ever made her feel the way that he did. The way he made her feel was indescribable – so much so that it scared her. Like she had told him, embarrassingly so, she had never had a boyfriend. They had hardly paid any attention to her in high school. Maybe it was because her body was still boyish and lacked the womanly curves that every other girl seemed to have.

But Link noticed her. He protected her, he worried about her, and he had even saved her life several times. What high school boy did that? Then again, if Link lived in her world, he was the same age, so he would have been in high school too. He was so many firsts for her – her first real friend, her first kiss, her first… love. But she hadn't told _him_ that yet. She hadn't gotten the chance, he had sent her a billion miles away first.

Scarlet realized that she had basically drifted off into space, and Link was shaking her back to reality. "We're here," he said.

Climbing down from Epona, Scarlet recognized Kakariko Village. So this was where they would find this Impa person? Scarlet was still baffled as to what she could possibly have to say. Shrugging it off for now, Scarlet waited while Link found a fence to tie Epona up to. Then they walked together through the relatively deserted town towards a windmill.

Scarlet meekly followed Link through a stone archway and into a fenced off area that turned out to be a graveyard. Scarlet shuddered. Cemeteries had always creeped her out, and this one had a particularly eerie feel to it. They climbed up to a higher grass platform that overlooked the graveyard, and were faced with a dark opening in the cliff wall.

Scarlet suddenly felt nauseas. Link turned to her and grasped her hand in his as they walked down the stairs into the darkness. Immediately the darkness disappeared as they emerged into a circular room filled with dozens of torches. Scarlet was awestruck and also slightly afraid that she would catch herself on fire.

Link pulled her into the centre of the room, where they waited in silence. After a moment, a figure appeared out of the shadows in front of them. Scarlet was taken aback, as she wasn't really sure what she should have been expecting. A woman stepped forward, tall, white haired and red-eyed with a commanding presence. She was clad in armor, with white paint beneath her eyes.

Scarlet found herself taking a step back, because this woman's presence was so fierce that she couldn't look up and face her. Impa stepped towards them from the shadows and held out her hand to Scarlet. She took it hesitantly, instantly feeling very small in the sage's firm grip. "I'm Impa," she introduced herself in a deep, powerful voice.

Scarlet let go of her hand quickly. "I-I know…" She muttered. "I mean, I'm Scarlet." Link rolled his eyes at her.

Impa smiled, and instantly Scarlet felt a lot more comfortable in her presence. "I know," she said, laughing. "Come, sit." She said, leading them to the round platform in the centre of the room. Link and Scarlet followed and sat down on the edge next to each other, while Impa remained standing, pacing back and forth.

"So, what did you have to tell me?" Scarlet asked hesitantly.

Impa stopped pacing, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "My people, the Sheikah, are a race that have been long lost to Hyrule. Most of them were killed in war, serving as protectors of the royal family. Many perished in the civil wars before Link's time, and even more in the Seven Year's War after that." She began.

"I am the only remaining Sheikah in Hyrule. Following the Seven Year's War, the few remaining Sheikah used their powers to open the way between the worlds. They travelled to another world in order to save our race, and closed off the way behind them." She continued. "In order to not attract attention to themselves in their new home, the Sheikah used magic to disguise their appearances, hiding their white hair and red eyes and Elvin ears to appear human."

Scarlet noticed that Link was staring at her. She had been too entranced by Impa's story to notice at first. Scarlet shot him a look and he glanced away, blushing slightly. She fiddled with her hair as Impa went on.

"Scarlet," she said slowly, turning to look the girl directly in the eyes. "You are one of the descendents of those Sheikah that travelled to another world. It was your world."

Scarlet wasn't sure how to react. She wasn't even certain she had heard Impa right. Had she drifted off into her imagination where she was actually supposed to belong in a land filled with sword wielding heroes and evil monsters? Her mouth fell open and just kind of hung there stupidly, and she shook her head as if trying to clear her cluttered thoughts. "I'm sorry, what?" She burst out.

Link jabbed her arm with his elbow and gave her a pointed look. She hadn't meant to be rude, but this didn't make any sense to her. Why Scarlet? Why not any of of the other billions of people on earth? Why her? She didn't understand this. It was too much to take in all at once. Why was she so special?

Impa smiled warmly. "I know it's a lot to take in," she said, almost reading Scarlet's mind. "But it's all true. My ancestors foretold of a day when this would happen, when the Sheikah would return to Hyrule once again. Our race is not extinct after all, it seems." She said happily, glancing down at Scarlet.

Scarlet blushed as she noticed that now both Link and Impa were staring at her. "Haven't you wondered why your hair was changing colour? Why your eyes have changed colour?" Impa went on, raising a white eyebrow.

Scarlet glanced down at her hair. It was so light now that it was nearly white, although it still had a faint golden tint to it. She could see a blurry reflection of herself in Impa's armor, and her eyes were a deep brown, almost burgundy. The sage had a point; people's eyes didn't go around just changing colour, unless they were contacts. And she was pretty sure she hadn't bought colour contacts.

Scarlet stared at the ground at her feet. "Why… why wouldn't my parents tell me?" She wondered slowly, feeling betrayed.

Impa paused, folding her arms over her chest. "It is likely that they did not know," she explained. "But I'm not sure why they didn't tell you that you were adopted."

Scarlet swallowed a lump in her throat, suddenly feeling sick. "I can't believe this," she said suddenly, standing up. "I can't believe they didn't tell me," she continued angrily. Scarlet strode past Link and Impa and through the torches to the doorway where they came in without another word.

She emerged into the graveyard only to find that it had started to rain. Ignoring it, Scarlet folded her arms over her chest and jogged down the hill and past the tombstones. Her hair was already plastered to her cheeks and she could feel her clothes soaking right through, but she kept walking. At least just to get out of this creepy graveyard.

Link caught up to her quickly. "Scar, wait!" He called after her. She could barely make out his voice over the thundering rain. Ignoring him, Scarlet kept walking. He caught up to her, grabbing her wrist gently. "Please, don't walk away… you can't walk away from this, Scarlet." He said quietly.

Glancing down at his hand, Scarlet bit her lip and pulled her arm out of his grasp. "I just wanna be alone right now, okay?" She whispered.

Link nodded after a moment, and led her back into the village. Her showed her to the inn where they would be staying that night, and then left her alone, like she wanted. Immediately after he disappeared through the door Scarlet regretted her decision. All she really wanted was for him to hold her and tell her everything was okay.

She wanted him to tell her that her parents hadn't lied to her for seventeen years and that she was just a normal human being. Despite the fact that Scarlet had always felt like she hadn't quite belonged in her world, it had just been a normal teenage thing – 'I don't fit in' didn't necessarily mean 'I'm actually part of an ancient race of warriors who disappeared from a far away land called Hyrule'.

Scarlet stood up and walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall. The room was filled with the soft light of several candles. Looking up, Scarlet didn't recognize the person in front of her. Her hair was longer than it had been; it fell just to her chest. Leaning closer, Scarlet inspected her eyes. They had been a greyish colour all her life, except when she was a child when they had been bright blue. Now they were brown? What was happening to her?

She found that there were dry clothes laid out on the bed for her. Thankfully, they didn't include a dress. There was a white cotton top with three-quarter length sleeves, and a ruched empire waist with an eyelet design and buttons on the bust. Along with the top went a pair of black cotton straight leg pants. On the floor beside the bed were a pair of brown boots similar to the ones Malon had leant her, as wells as a pair of socks.

Scarlet peeled off her wet clothes and discarded them on the bed. She dried herself off with a towel and slipped into the clothes, inspecting herself in the mirror. She looked like a completely different person. Her hair was still damp, but it was drying curlier than it had been before.

She looked up with a start when the door opened. Link stepped in hesitantly, peering through the doorway before closing it behind him. "Are you… should I…" he stammered. "Are you going to bite my head off or can I come in?" He asked finally.

Scarlet smiled weakly. "Yeah, it's fine."

Link sighed in relief. He was soaking wet, so he took off his hat and placed it on the dresser, shaking his head. He messed his hair up with his hand, and smiled at her tentatively. "You know, if you wanna talk…" he offered.

Scarlet shook her head. "Not now," she said, brushing him off.

Link nodded, walking over to where she was standing by the mirror. "You look nice," he commented, eyeing her up and down. "I mean, you don't even look like you anymore but… it's not a bad look for you," he added.

Scarlet rolled her eyes, blushing a bit. She glanced down at herself, suddenly clutching at her neck where her necklace should have been. "Link, I…" she said quietly. "Your necklace, I don't know where it went…"

He shook his head. "It's okay," he said, smiling. "It must have fallen off when…" he broke off, recalling the events before he had sent her home. He had been wrong; he thought she didn't belong in Hyrule but she did, according to Impa. He could see it with his own eyes, she was transforming right in front of him. She almost resembled a Sheikah, not a trace of her human self was left, except her ears, apparently.

They stared at each other in silence for a while. Scarlet looked down at her feet, shifting uncomfortably. "I think I owe you an apology," Link said suddenly, reaching out and taking her hand in his. "Again," he added.

Scarlet blushed at his touch, glancing down at her hand in his. He pulled her closer to him, and she looked back up to see his ice blue eyes looking into hers. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, and she kissed him back tentatively. Last time this had happened she had been sent a billion miles away not a minute later, so naturally she was a little hesitant in case it happened again.

Link pulled away from her, smiling. Scarlet smiled shyly, still blushing. "Link, I…" she started. Her sentence was interrupted by a loud bang from outside, loud enough to make their ear drums ring.

Link squeezed her arms, and said, "Hold that thought," and then rushed over to the window, looking out. He had to duck two seconds later when something came smashing through the window where his head had been a moment before. Scarlet ducked too, throwing her arms over her head.

Link stood, and noticed that it was a flaming crossbow bolt. Glancing back over his shoulder just in time, Link knocked Scarlet back to the floor as another bolt came flying through the window and struck the wall behind her. He shielded her body with his, but it didn't appear like any more would be coming.

Sitting up, Link looked down at her. She looked slightly shocked, but other than that she didn't appear to be injured. "Are you okay?" He asked anyway, holding out his hand to help her up. She took it after a moment, and he pulled her to her feet.

"Yeah," she muttered, her eyes wide.

Link suddenly noticed that a lantern had been knocked over, and the flames from the bolt were quickly spreading across the floor towards the oil. He quickly grabbed his hat, sword and shield, and pulled Scarlet out of the room. They dashed out the front door moments before the building burst into flames.

Scarlet glanced behind them once they were safely out of the way, her mouth hanging open. They had just been in there not a minute ago, and now the building was up in flames. This was beginning to get ridiculous. Link grabbed her hand and pulled her up some stairs and behind a house that wasn't on fire. They stopped for a moment to catch their breath.

"What's going on?" Scarlet wondered, feeling a bit panicky.

Link inspected his sword, peering around the corner of the building. "I suspect the Gerudo have something to do with it," he replied after a moment.

Scarlet glanced over her shoulder nervously and moved closer to Link. "What happened while I was gone?" She asked.

Link sighed, turning back to face her. They were standing only a few inches apart. "Not a whole lot, actually," he said. "Which is why this doesn't surprise me."

Scarlet nodded, feeling like any moment someone could creep up behind them. "Do they know…?" She asked quietly. "About me?"

Link looked at her. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "Hopefully not. We can't let them find out, either."

"Find out what?" A voice said from behind them.

Scarlet whirled around and Link stepped out from behind her. A Gerudo Scarlet didn't recognize was standing in front of them, hands on her hips and grinning, her teeth glinting in the firelight. The fire from the burning houses, that is. "None of your business," Scarlet shot back hastily.

Link rolled his eyes at her but stood in front of her protectively. The Gerudo laughed. Why were they all so damn cocky about everything? Link was just going to beat them anyway, so why were they so confident? "It may not be mine, but any business of yours is business of my Queen's." She snarled.

Link hefted his shield on his right arm, gripping his sword. "Hardly," he scoffed, but didn't make the first move. The Gerudo winked at him and swiftly unsheathed two familiar looking curved blades from behind her back, and then lunged.

Scarlet jumped back out of the way, planting her hands against the brick wall behind her. She wished she had a weapon of some sort, at least to attempt to protect herself with while Link was otherwise occupied.

She watched with baited breath as Link fended off attack after attack from the Gerudo, but she was quick and he was tiring fast. The woman spun around him lightning fast and swung her swords at his unprotected back. They both hit their mark, and Scarlet winced when she saw whip-like wounds down his back.

She was edging around the corner of the house slowly when someone grabbed her and clamped a hand over her mouth. Scarlet tried to cry out but it was muffled. She was dragged away to who knows where, and then finally released. Scarlet glanced up at her attacker, panting, and realized that it was Impa, and she had carried Scarlet to safety on a rooftop. "What about Link?" She demanded, glancing back down to where he was fighting off the Gerudo.

"He'll manage," the sage told her, although it wasn't very comforting. "Stay here!" Impa told her sternly, and then swiftly jumped off the rooftop and landed gracefully on the ground below.

Scarlet fumed. "I'm just supposed to sit up here and do nothing?" She grumbled to herself. "Not likely…" Glancing at the wreckage around her, Scarlet saw a village on fire, bodies strewn across the ground and battles taking place everywhere she looked. She doubted anyone would notice her slip through the smoke.

Finding a foothold, Scarlet climbed down the side of the house and landed unsteadily on the grass below. Getting her bearings, she ran across the village, pausing to hide behind buildings and slowly edge around the corner. She saw a sign hanging off a building up ahead that read _Bazaar_, with crudely drawn images of weapons.

Grinning slyly, Scarlet made sure no one was looking, and then made a mad dash for the store. Safely inside, she collapsed against the door, breathing heavily. She found a chair to block the door with, just in case, and then searched vainly behind the counter for a weapon. She eventually came up with a sword, and lifted it off the shelf.

She hadn't entirely been anticipating how heavy it would be, so she lost her grip and the tip struck the wooden floor. "No!" Scarlet cried out, yanking on the hilt as hard as she could, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly, she heard deep laughter from a darkened doorway behind the counter. Expecting another Gerudo attack, Scarlet vainly tried to pull out the sword again, but to no avail.

Looking up, she was surprised to see several Hylian men emerge from the shadows, all big and burly and several feet taller than she was. Biting her lip, Scarlet scurried backwards behind the counter and managed to find a smaller knife, easier to wield. However, that didn't help the fact that she was stuck behind the counter, the three men advancing on her slowly.

The one in the middle, the tallest and thickest, grinned a toothy grin. "What do we have here?" He cackled, slurring his words slightly.

Shuddering, Scarlet backed up against the wall, brandishing the knife. The men laughed at her again, making her feel very small and insignificant. She had thought the town was mostly deserted once the Gerudo attack had begun, but apparently everyone was just in hiding. The tallest man advanced on her, closing the distance between them in one stride.

Scarlet gulped, the hand holding the knife shaking uncontrollably. She jabbed at him uselessly with it, but it may as well have been a butter knife, for it bounced off his rough skin like plastic and cluttered to the floor. Scarlet gasped and quickly looked back up in time to be roughly yanked to her feet and held a few inches off the floor by the burly Hylian.

He pushed her up against the wall, his huge hand enclosing her throat. Scarlet kicked her feet frantically, gasping for air, and tried to pry his pudgy fingers off her neck. Failing that, she brought up her leg and swiftly kicked him in the gut as hard as she could with her boot. It didn't do much, but it was enough to make him falter; his hand loosened its grip and she fell to the floor in a heap.

Feeling a bruised tailbone coming on, Scarlet struggled to scramble to her feet before they could grab her again. She managed, but there were still three of them, one of her, and a counter blocking the way to the door. Scarlet was running out of ideas, and running out of time. The bigger man had recovered, and now looked very angry, his face dark.

Scarlet was frozen, immobile like a deer in the headlights, and he grabbed her hair roughly and slammed her body against the wooden counter. Wincing in pain, she tried to pull herself free but he had a firm grip. The other men advanced on her, each grabbing an arm with their dirty fingers and pulling at her. "No!" Scarlet protested, but her voice could barely be heard over the clamour outside.

Squirming, she forced herself up on the counter so that her elbows were supporting her and her hips were on the edge, and with the most energy she could muster pulled herself free and with the force rolled across the counter and onto the floor, leaving behind a sleeve from her top and several strands of hair from her head.

Wincing from the impact, she tried to crawl across the floor, but a sharp pain in her shoulder was preventing her from moving very fast. They were on her in a second, pulling her to her feet painfully, and surrounding her, their filthy hands all over her. At that moment, the door burst inwards with a shower of wood and the chair went skidding across the floor.

Scarlet struggled and through them she saw Link storm into the room, looking around frantically. When his eyes landed on the scene before him, his face grew dark with anger and he raised his sword. The men, seeing Link, shoved Scarlet roughly in his direction, and she stumbled forwards and fell to her knees beside him.

They laughed and Link advanced on them, stepping in front of her protectively. He shook his head, and the two smaller men attacked him first, with their bare fists. Link shoved one away with his shield, sending him flying across the room, and whirled on the other with his sword to the man's throat. Cowering, he backed away and ran through the doorway as fast as he could. The other, who had stumbled over the chair, got to his feet and joined the other man quickly, leaving just the one.

Link turned on the burly Hylian, swinging his sword with ease. Growling, the man lunged forwards but Link quickly jumped to the side out of the way. Being smaller, he could move much faster than the bigger Hylian. The man lunged again, his huge shoulder colliding with Link and smashing him up against the wall.

Link recovered quickly, stepping over the debris from the door, and held out his shield in front of him. The man came at him again, fists flying, but Link blocked every attack. Scarlet turned painfully to look over her shoulder, and saw that Link's back was still torn open from the Gerudo's twin blades. He fought on like he couldn't feel a thing, and swiftly hefted his shield up and smashed it into the other man's face.

While the other Hylian was stunned momentarily, Link brought the sharp edge of his sword up against the man's throat. This time the larger man looked frightened. Link leaned up and growled through his teeth, "If you ever touch her, or any other woman ever again, I'll gut you like the pig you are." Pressing his sword hard enough to draw blood, Link let go, and the man scurried through the doorway like a dog with his tail between his legs.

Link dropped his sword and shield and turned to kneel beside Scarlet, his expression softening. He held out his hand to her, and she took it with her right hand, thinking that her left arm wouldn't be able to withstand any movement at the moment. Her right sleeve had been torn off by the Hylians, and her top was now hanging off her shoulder, exposing her bra strap on one side. Her head was stinging where a clump of hair had been torn out, and she was pretty sure she had dislocated her shoulder.

She was shaking, and Link gently pulled her into his strong arms. Scarlet pressed her face into his chest, wrapping her good arm around his waist, careful not to touch his wounds. They didn't say anything for a long time, until finally Link whispered into her ear, "Are you okay?"

Scarlet shook her head violently, thoroughly shaken by what had just happened. Her tailbone was definitely bruised, and everything was sore from being shoved around. Link softly kissed the top of her head, and then pulled away, squeezing her hand. He walked behind the counter and emerged with a dagger that was smaller than the sword stuck in the floor, but would do more damage than the butter knife she had tried to use earlier.

He handed the knife and a sheath to Scarlet, who was still trembling, and she attached the sheath to her belt. "I'm sorry," Link said somberly. "I shouldn't have left you vulnerable like that," he said sadly, staring at the floor.

Scarlet shook her head, holding her left arm and wincing. "You were… busy," she said, brushing it off. Not that it would be that easily brushed off. She wouldn't be able to get the feeling of those men's dirty fingers off of her for a long time. Scarlet moved closer to him and walked around him, inspecting his back. "You're hurt," she commented.

She noticed the ragged clothing on his back, the deep, angry red wounds that looked like lashes and traced her finger along the fabric of his tunic where it wasn't ripped. Link turned to look at her over his shoulder, his expression unreadable. "So are you," he replied.

Scarlet moved back to stand in front of him again and he took her hand in his. "What's happening out there?" She wondered.

"We've managed to fend them off, for now." He said solemnly. "But they'll be back. Again and again until they get what they want."

Already knowing the answer, Scarlet glanced up at him and wondered, "And what is that?"

"Me," he replied simply, and let go of her hand. "Do you think you can make it up Death Mountain?" He asked suddenly, moving towards the doorway and picking up his sword and shield.

Scarlet nodded and followed him outside into a scene of utter carnage. The town was gutted, the flames had torn apart buildings and burnt down homes, leaving nothing in their wake. Bodies, both Gerudo and Hylian, were scattered across the grass. But everything was still, and eerily silent. Impa strode towards them, sheathing her sword. "Is everyone okay?" She asked.

Link and Scarlet glanced at each other. "Relatively," they responded simultaneously.

Impa nodded and the three of them started walking, painfully and slowly, up the mountain towards safety. Another sage was on their side now, so surely they would be able to come up with a plan. Right?


End file.
